O Principio de Uma Lenda
by Witches
Summary: Num mundo dominado pelo caos e pelo medo, eles aprenderam que amando suas forças se tornam ilimitadas e que o futuro nem sempre é o que queremos... (MAROTOS)
1. Conhecendo os personagens

_**Conhecendo os personagens!**_

Olá para todo mundo! Nos somos as Witches e essa é a nossa primeira fic então sejam legais.

Eu sou a Bruna (Bru)

E eu sou a Laise (Lala)

E para darmos inicio a nossa fic vamos fazer uma pequena ficha dos personagens principais e pra quem quiser acompanhar nossa fic, aconselhamos ler esse prólogo, porque aqui estarão, tanto as características físicas como suas personalidades.

L – Apesar de todo mundo já conhecer a maioria dos personagens...

B – tem também os que a gente criou.

L – e se você ficwritter quiser usa-los, por favor peça autorização

B – alguns personagens são da titia J.K. Rowling. 

Bom então vamos as fichas:

**_Tiago Potter: _**filho de uma tradicional família bruxa, Tiago é o que chamam de puro sangue, valente, corajoso, sempre pronto para ajudar os amigos, ele também é astuto, encrenqueiro, um imã para problemas e um grande conhecedor de azarações. Ama quadribol de todo coração e se sente realmente em casa quando está voando a toda velocidade com sua vassoura. Adora se divertir e acredita que as regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. Arrogante, acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor, adora ser o centro das atenções e detesta ser ignorado. Seu maior passatempo é azarar pessoas principalmente se forem sonserinos. Alto com ombros largos Tiago é extremamente popular com as garotas. Disputa com seu melhor amigo o numero de "ficadas" e só começa a se comportar como gente quando se vê

perdidamente apaixonado por...

**_Lilian Evans: _**filha de trouxas, Lily nunca teve contato com magia, apesar de seus pais a conhecerem, ao completar 11 anos recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts e se descobriu uma bruxa, e a partir daí seu mundo mudou radicalmente. De gênio forte e estourado, não mede esforços para provar do que é capaz, o que torna incrivelmente inteligente, é doce e gentil com todos os seus amigos que vêem nela uma amiga para todas as ocasiões. Ruiva, com cabelos ondulados ela possui olhos incrivelmente verdes e uma pele clara, de quem fica horas na biblioteca em vez de pegar sol. Eximia seguidora de regras não suporta Potter e sua turminha e fica horas reclamando deles com sua melhor amiga...

**_Emily Lawrence: _**também filha de trouxas, Emy é meiga e gentil, mas somente quando quer ser. Excelente jogadora de quadribol. Vê nos amigos um porto seguro além da ajuda na hora de estudar para as provas. Boa aluna em Herbologia e trato de criaturas magicas, Emy não pensa duas vezes na hora de entrar em uma briga para defender os amigos. Cabelos cor de chocolate lisos que vão até o meio das costas e olhos azuis extremamente claros Emy é muito bonita e sabe disso. Um dos seus vícios são as roupas, maquiagens e penteados, os dois últimos normalmente são direcionados a Lily que, acha tudo isso uma perda de tempo, mas não consegue dizer não a amiga e acaba sofrendo as experiências da outra. Emy tem amigos em todas as casas exceto na sonserina e assim como Lilian é sua melhor amiga seu melhor amigo é...

**_Sirius Black: _**a arrogância em pessoa, Sirius, um sangue puro sem precedentes, vem de uma família que abomina tudo o que é bruxo e puro, mas dentro dela Sirius é o que se pode chamar de ovelha negra. Totalmente fora dos padrões de sua família Sirius é contra as artes das trevas para uso impróprio. Uma pessoa que ama acima de tudo uma boa farra, ele vive sua vida como se deve viver, alto com ombros largos e forte é um dos apanhadores do time de sua casa e junto com Tiago Potter, seu melhor amigo, já beijou mais garotas que toda população de Hogwarts. Com disciplinados cabelos pretos e olhos azuis e um papo de enrolar qualquer uma. Sente um forte apego por Emy de quem sempre gostou e sempre a tratou como uma irmã, mas ele sempre soube que era bem mais que isso. Troca de namorada como troca de cueca e vive recebendo bronca do seu segundo melhor amigo...

**_Remo J. Lupin: _**a consciência dos chamados marotos. Remo é um garoto estudioso e bondoso, filho de uma família bruxa humilde. De aparência cansada e de alguém doente, ele é o único dos marotos que é suportado por Lilian Evans. Integro e austero, leva sempre suas palavras ao pé da letra. Estudioso e esforçado sempre tira boas notas, vive com um livro debaixo do braço e sempre que tenta impedir seus amigos se aprontarem alguma, acaba sendo levado junto e antes que perceba ele já os esta ajudando. Muito ligado aos amigos, ele leva suas amizades a sério e sempre tenta convencer Lily de que seus amigos não são ruins. Mesmo sendo mais baixo que Sirius e Tiago, Remo continua sendo alto, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanho escuros. Guarda um misterioso segredo que o impede de investir no seu amor pela pequena e tímida...

**_Cecília Dessard: _**filha de um francês com uma inglesa ambos bruxos, Sissa é a timidez em pessoa, com grandes dificuldades nos estudos, não é raro vê-la estudando sempre com alguém do seu lado, tem como melhores amigas Lily e Emy que vivem lhe dando "empurrões" pra cima do Remo, por quem nutre uma paixão platônica desde o primeiro ano. Querida e protegida por todos Sissa tem uma aparência frágil de quem precisa de amparo. Com cabelos médios que variam do castanho escuro e algumas mechas castanho claro, olhos cor de mel, Sissa possui um rosto delicado com traços clássicos. Uma boneca de porcelana ela poderia Ter todos rapazes aos seus pés se não fosse complemente apaixonada por Remo, pena que perto dele ela mal consiga dizer alguma coisa sem tremer dos pés a cabeça assim como...

**_Alice Windsow: _**que apesar de ser carismática e faladeira com todos ela parece perder a língua perto de Frank Logbontton um garoto que ela conhece desde pequena e que desde sempre o admira. Alice é muito boa nos estudos e companheira da biblioteca com Lily e Remo. Com cabelos castanhos escuros lisos até o ombro e olhos castanhos claros. Alice é ótima aluna em poções e sofre de claustrofobia. Vem de uma família bruxa tradicional e conhecida dos Potter assim como...

**_Frank Longbotton: _**corajoso e determinado, Frank é o garoto que divide o dormitório com os marotos. De uma inteligência aguça e um ímpeto por justiça, Frank, apesar de boas qualidades é um garoto atrapalhado e tímido. Apaixonado por Alice Windsow desde que se intende por gente, mas ele nunca teve coragem pra se declarar com a colega de estudos. Alto, de cabelos e olhos castanho escuros Frank é um típico cavalheiro, amigo de todos não é raro vê-lo no meio de uma briga de Lilian Evans e Tiago Potter, infelizmente quando os amigos esquecem as palavras e partem para a varinha é sempre ele que acaba indo parar na ala hospitalar. Estudioso e inteligente sempre ajuda os amigos quando estes precisam e o que mais pede ajuda a ele é o ...

**_Pedro Pettigrew: _** o ultimo membro dos marotos e o menos popular deles. Pedro é baixinho e gordinho e sua meta na vida é comer o máximo de sapos de chocolates que puder. Ele é uma constante sombra dos outros marotos e tudo que seus amigos fazem pra ele é incrível. Loiro com olhos castanhos e dentes compridos ele lembra muito um rato. O porque de ele Ter ido pra grifinória é um mistério para todos. Sempre tenta imitar os amigos ( Tiago e Sirius) com táticas para conquistar garotas o que infelizmente não da muito certo.

N/a: fiquem agora com o primeiro capitulo. Esperamos que gostem e não esqueçam os comentários.


	2. 1 Rotina

_**Rotina...**_

O sol brilhava alto, era uma típica manhã de Quinta-feira em Hogwarts. A temperatura estava agradável e qualquer um diria que aquele seria um dia de extrema calma e paz.

E andando solitariamente pelos corredores do terceiro andar, estava um garoto magro de nariz agudo e cabelos oleosos. Ele caminhava tranqüilamente, certo de que nada nem ninguém iria impedi-lo de chegar ao seu destino. A biblioteca.

O problema era que para sair das torres e chegar a biblioteca era necessário passar pelo corredor que, achava ele, levava ao salão comunal da grifinória, já que naquele corredor era comum ver vários grifinórios e nenhum aluno de outra casa.

Mas ele estava confiante. Já que era cedo e nenhum dos... Arght! Marotos, acordava cedo, então ele passou pelo corredor sem problemas. Somente num determinado momento ele sentiu seus cabelos se arrepiarem e um súbito frio na sua cabeça, mas ele não deu importância, estava confiante demais por Ter passado perto do covil dos leões sozinho e não Ter sentido nada.

Ignorando o olhar que Madame Pinci deu a ele quando sete entrou na biblioteca vazia e sentou-se em uma mesa do fundo para fazer seu trabalho de poções.

Conforme o tempo passava vários alunos começaram a chegar na biblioteca, e não havia um que não lhe desse um olhar espantado assim que botasse os olhos nele e aquilo já estava começando a irrita-lo.

Logo seus 4 inimigos mortais chegaram na biblioteca bagunçando e chamando a atenção, mas alguma coisa estava errada. Desde quando os marotos iam à biblioteca? Bom deixe dizer desde quando... DESDE NUNCA!!!, alguma coisa estava muito errada.

Logo uma cabeça vermelha surgiu na porta da biblioteca e foi impossível até para ele não olhar. Já que o cabelo daquela sangue ruim era muito chamativo.

Quando ela se virou na direção dele seus olhos verdes foram atraídos para ele e assim que o viu arregalou mais ainda os olhos e deixou que os dois livros que ela segurava caíssem.

Afinal o que havia de errado com todo mundo hoje?

Vocês deveriam Ter vergonha de agirem assim – ele escutou uma voz feminina e virando-se viu Lilian Evans segurando os dois livros na frente do corpo e com uma expressão muito irritada no rosto ela falava com... eles.

Qual é , Evans ele implorou por isso – disse Tiago Potter passando a mão estupidamente naquele cabelo odioso.

É isso aí – concordou Sirius Black com o tom de arrogância que nunca lhe abandona – ele praticamente passou na frente da entrada da Grifinória sozinho.

Vocês de dão nojo – disse ela se virando e indo embora altivamente.

Não entendo nada Snape novamente se voltou para sua mesa, porem um reflexo rosa lhe chamou a sua atenção, olhando novamente na janela da biblioteca que o reflexo era dele e o rosa pink era seu cabelo...

* * *

Vocês viram a cara dele quando ele finalmente descobriu – disse Tiago animado. 

Foi impagável – concordou Sirius – valeu a pena acordar um pouco mais cedo para ver isso.

Foi uma crueldade – disse Remo. Os amigos pararam de caminhar e olharam sério pra ele e ele não resistiu – Tudo bem, foi engraçado.

Eles respiraram aliviados e continuaram a seguir para o salão principal.

Mas a Evans ficou uma fera – disse Pedro se pronunciando pela primeira vez. Tiago suspirou e Remo concordou.

Eu falo com a Emy e ela amansa a fera - disse Sirius pomposamente.

É, você falou isso da ultima vez, e a Lawrence não pode fazer nada quando a Evans veio pra cima de mim e me meteu uma cinco azarações – reclamou um indignado Tiago.

É mais naquela vez você tinha abusado né Tiago – disse Remo – onde já se viu trancar a Alice com o Frank no armário de vassouras, não sabendo que ela era claustrofobica.

Ta eu errei – disse Tiago – implica, implica!

Ta, vamos deixar as brigas da Evans com o pontas aqui de lado – qual é a nossa primeira aula?

Dois tempos de história da magia – voltou Remo a falar.

Maravilha – respondeu Sirius

Porque? – perguntou Pedro curioso.

Vou botar meu sono em dia!

Gargalhando os quatro entraram no salão principal.

* * *

Vocês deviam Ter visto, o coitado não tinha feito nada, mas eles precisavam de um motivo pra humilhar alguém na frente do colégio todo? NÃO!!! – dizia isso uma Lilian furiosa, andando em direção ao salão principal na frente das amigas Emy e Sissa. 

Lily, fica calma – pediu Emy – respira bem fundo e conta até dez, antes que você tenha um colapso.

Mas vocês deviam Ter visto, 1, coitado dele, 2, todo mundo rindo e não falando nada, 3, e eles lá rindo, 4, chegaram a acordar cedo e a ir pra biblioteca, 5... – e enquanto ela contava e falava da grande barbárie que os marotos fizeram as suas amigas conversavam sem que ela percebesse.

A contagem não tá mais funcionando – disse Sissa preocupada.

Precisamos achar um novo método de acalma-la – disse Emily pensativa e continuou – se tivéssemos no cotidiano trouxa eu chegaria a dar pra ela um baseado.

O que é um baseado? – perguntou Sissa ingenuamente.

É uma coisinha que deixa as pessoas bem calmas, não que eu tenha experimentado, longe de mim, mas nessas horas eu daria um pra Lily coitada! A pressão dela tá nas ultimas – disse Emy olhando para a melhor amiga que já estava no 32 e ainda não tinha recuperado a calma.

Antes ela se acalmava no 20, mas agora... – disse penosamente

Vamos lá Lily! Para de ladainha, temos dois tempos de história da magia agora, você vai se divertir a beça – Emy falou sarcasticamente quebrando o monólogo da amiga.

Para de brincadeira Emy, só porque eu não durmo como todo mundo e escrevo o que o professor fala não quer dizer que eu goste de história da magia.

Que seja – disse Emy fazendo pouco caso e logo elas estavam no salão principal

Logo que entraram identificaram os marotos rindo e conversando escandalosamente, na verdade só Sirius e Tiago já que Remo lia um livro e Pedro estava ocupado demais em comer para falar alguma coisa.

Lilian fechou a cara e foi se sentar perto da Alice e da Marlene, suas amigas e companheiras de quarto, junto a ela foi uma Sissa meio vermelha, enquanto Emy passava direto e ia até onde estavam os marotos e sentando-se ao lado de Pedro e de frente para Sirius e Tiago falou:

A Lily ta furiosa – disse ela pegando uma torrada e botando na boca para o desagrado de Pedro.

Você tem que fazer a Evans relaxar um pouco Emy, a gente só fez uma brincadeirinha inocente pro seboso e ela ficou toda irritada – disse Sirius fingindo uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

Eu tento Sirius, mas vocês conhecem, não conhecem? – perguntou Emy – Ela é defensora dos fracos, desatentos e oprimidos.

Não que o seboso seja alguma dessas coisas – se meteu Tiago.

Claro que ele não é – disse Emy – mas vai falar isso pra ela – ela concluiu apontando para o outro lado da mesa onde Marlene, Alice e Sissa riam da ruiva que agora dava uma bronca num segundanista por estar correndo.

Graças a Deus ela não é monitora – disse Tiago se apavorando com a perspectiva.

Não vá contando vitória Tiago – disse Remo – ela é uma das primeiras escolhas para ser monitora ano que vem.

E se ela for escolhida – disse Emy – se preparem.

Tiago e Sirius engoliram em seco pensando que se normal a Evans já botava medo, monitora então...

Mas mudando de assunto, os treinos para a vaga de artilheiro do time serão essa tarde não é mesmo? – disse Emy.

È sim – disse Tiago

Pretende fazer o teste Emy – perguntou Remo

O Sirius me convenceu – disse a garota

E ela é boa – confirmou Sirius

Tiago ia dizer outra coisa mas foi interrompido por um chamado.

PRETENDE FICAR AÍ O DIA TODO EMILY LAWRENCE, OU VAI PRA AULA COM SUAS AMIGAS?!? – gritou Lily da porta do salão principal

É melhor eu ir antes que ela fique mais brava ainda – disse Emy se levantando e pegando a mochila – vejo vocês na aula?

É... talvez – disse Sirius vago.

Então tá – disse ela rindo e já saindo – TCHAU!

Tchau – responderam os quatro em coro.

* * *

Dez minutos depois quando o salão principal estava praticamente vazio, os marotos decidiram ir para a aula e chegando lá se depararam com Remo, já que este se recusou a chegar atrasado ou a perder aula, tinha chegado mais cedo com todo o quarto ano da grifinória e lufa-lufa, complemente entediado, ouvindo o professor fantasma falar e falar e falar e falar... 

É como eu disse – cochichou Sirius pra Tiago enquanto eles se sentavam – è pra botar o sono em dia.

Abafando uma risada Tiago sentou e acompanhou o amigo na reposição do sono.

Essa aula não vai acabar não vai acabar nunca? – perguntou cochichando uma apreensiva Emy, para Lily enquanto elas ouviam o professor kettleburn falar sobre artrópodes vegetativos encontrados no norte da Polônia.

Calma Emy, você vai se sair bem no teste e vai conseguir a vaga – sussurrou de volta Lily que adivinhava o porque do nervosismo da amiga – Você só precisa ficar calma – concluiu a ruiva.

Eu estou calma – o sussurro agora foi forçado já que a vontade de Emy era gritar – quem tá nervosa aqui?

Não se preocupe – disse Lily rindo da aflição da amiga – eu e as meninas vamos lá com você, e olha que eu não gosto nem um pouquinho de quadribol e de vassouras concluiu fingindo-se de zangada

Eu sei – disse Emy pegando a mão da amiga. Ela conhecia o pavor que Lily tinha de altura e que ela achava o quadribol demasiadamente agressivo, mas quando Emy anunciou que faria os testes para artilheira da grifinória, ela fora uma das primeiras a lhe apoiar – mas eu não consigo parar de pensar que quando chegar a hora, eu não vou nem conseguir pegar na goles.

Calma, vai dar tudo certo – foi só Lily dizer isso e o sinal bater, Emy ficou complemente branca e foi praticamente arrastada por Lily até o dormitório feminino que elas dividiam.

Agora vamos botar um uniforme e esperar as meninas lá no salão comunal para irmos todas juntas para o campo de quadribol.

Enquanto dizia isso Lily jogara as roupas que sua amiga precisava em cima da cama, e Emy só começou a se vestir depois de receber um olhar atravessado da ruiva que percebeu estar sendo ignorada.

Emy era literalmente arrastada por Lily e Alice enquanto Sissa levava sua vassoura. Ela estava pálida e parecia Ter sido azarada por um Petrificus totalus. Usando um uniforme azul e preto a morena estava extremamente nervosa e só via desgraça na sua frente.

No campo reservado pelo time da grifinória, estavam os jogadores do time, o que infelizmente para a Lily incluía Black e Potter. Mas ela estava disposta a manter suas opiniões somente para si naquela tarde, tudo para que sua amiga se sentisse bem e conseguisse a maldita vaga.

Olá garotas – disse Sirius com um verdadeiro sorriso.

Vocês demoraram – disse Tiago emburrado se levantando do chão onde estava sentado.

São exatamente 4:00 horas Potter, estamos no horário – Lily não pode agüentar

Bom vocês estão aqui e é isso que importa – cortou Sirius já prevendo uma briga, notando a troca de olhares ofensivos entre os amigos.

É mas a Emy quase empacou no salão comunal e deu o maior trabalho arrastar ela pelas escadas – disse Alice e Sirius notando a palidez do amigo sorriu mais ainda e passando o braço pelo ombro dela e falou:

Calma, bombom – disse ele que sempre a chamava assim devido seus cabelos chocolates – você treinou pra caramba, vai se sair bem.

É Emy, tudo vai dar certo – disse Lily pegando a mão da amiga, e Emy não pode evitar se sentir melhor com seus dois melhores amigos a apoiando tão confiante em seu empenho. Sorrindo ela falou- Vou dar o melhor de mim! – Sirius sorriu concordando e Lily a beijou no rosto e foi se dirigindo a arquibancada com Alice, Pedro, Remo e Sissa, esses dois últimos muitos vermelhos e mais tímidos que o normal.

Bom, já que estão todos aqui vamos começar os testes – disse Sean Mayer sextanista capitão do time – Cavalheiros – disse ele se referindo aos três garotos que vieram fazer o teste junto com Emy – Permitem que a dama seja a primeira?

Claro – disse Mark Hoven

Não tem problema – disse Clack Stevens

Uma garota? – perguntou com desdém Peter Grant – não vale nem a pena perder tempo com o teste dela...

Sirius teve que ser segurado por Tiago nesse momento já que sua vontade era partir pra cima daquele "cara folgado" como ele mesmo pensou.

Garota ou não – cortou Sean – ela vai Ter o teste dela como qualquer outro aqui.

E os incomodados que se retirem – Sirius não pode se segurar

Defendendo a nova passatempo, Black? Nesse momento Tiago teve mais trabalho para segurar Sirius e novamente Sean cortou.

Chega!! Grant se você tem algum problema com o Black ou com a Lawrence eu sugiro que os resolva longe daqui – depois disso Grant ficou quieto e Sirius ainda resmungando sobre o "escória da grifinória" seguiu os companheiros de time que iriam avaliar os candidatos.

Você foi maravilhosa! – berrou Lily da arquibancada logo no fim do teste da Emy.

Foi mesmo – concordou Sirius assim que chegou em frente a amiga a vaga é sua, Bombom – e dizendo isso deu um beijo no rosto dela e teria reparado no quão vermelha ela ficara se ele não tivesse se virado ao ouvir o chamado de Sean.

Black! Volta aqui ainda temos três testes para avaliar! – berrou o capitão do time.

Pra que – berrou de volta Sirius – a Bombom aqui já ganhou a vaga.

Sirius! – repreendeu Emy ainda mais vermelha.

O que é? – perguntou ele se virando para ela com cara de inocente.

Não me chame assim berrando pra escola inteira ouvir – repreendeu ela com as bochechas vermelhas.

Mas você é bombom. Bombom – disse ele com meio sorriso – exceto agora que você parece um moranguinho com cobertura de chocolate.

Tá legal já chega – disse Tiago que tinha acabado de chegar – vocês tão me deixando com fome e eu ainda tenho que ver três idiotas fazendo um teste inútil. Porque a vaga já é sua Emy – concluiu ele.

Obrigada Tiago – murmurou Emy

EMY!! – berrou Lily emburrada – VOCÊ PRETENDE FICAR AÍ O DIA INTEIRO?!? – ela já estava com Alice e Sissa indo em direção ao castelo.

JÁ VOU – respondeu Emy e voltando-se para os garotos perguntou – O resultado sai hoje a noite, não é?

Isso aí – disse Tiago

Mas não se preocupa – agora era Sirius que falava – a vaga é sua

Bom eu vou indo – disse ela e já correndo completou – tchau!

Não sei como você agüenta aqueles dois – resmungou Lily quando Emy chegou ao seu lado.

Eles são legais Lily – disse Emy

São os encrenqueiros – contradisse Lily

Tudo bem, tudo bem – Emy disse com um suspiro resignado. E se animando novamente mudou de assunto – vamos pro dormitório, que eu quero tomar um banho, bota uma roupa bem legal pra hoje a noite – e olhando de pra Lily completou – e quero arrumar minhas amigas também.

Ah! Nem vem Emy! – disse Lily horrorizada – da ultima vez eu fiquei parecendo um espantalho

Você tava linda – disse Alice

Concordo – se pronunciou Sissa

Viu só... – disse Emy com uma cara de ofendida – deixa vai... eu faço uma coisa light.

Não sei... – Lily disse duvidosa

Maravilha – cortou Emy radiante – você vai ficar linda Lily... – e foi falando o que ia fazer para umas animadas Alice e Sissa e para uma horrorizada Lily.

* * *

E o novo artilheiro ou artilheira da equipe da grifinória é... – dizia Sean Mayer que era cercado por praticamente toda população da casa no salão comunal - ... Emily Lawrence. 

Quatro berros femininos e vários vivas e aplausos puderam ser ouvidos após a declaração do capitão e este se arrastando no meio da multidão que cercava Emy, conseguiu chegar até ela e lhe entregar um pacote com o uniforme feminino do time falou:

Parabéns Lawrence, você mereceu a vaga – sua resposta foi um caloroso abraço de uma Emy que era só sorrisos.

E para comemorar a chegada de um novo membro ao time de quadribol da grifinória... – ouviu-se a voz de Sirius se sobrepor a zoeira formada – nós, os marotos... – falou pomposamente

... patrocinaremos uma festa – agora era Tiago que falava – que começa exatamente... – e olhando para um relógio invisível no seu pulso concluiu - ... AGORA!

Mais aplausos foram ouvidos e logo a festa estava formada no salão comunal da grifinória.

Eu não disse que você ia conseguir Emy – falava Lily com a amiga sorridente no meio da bagunça que fazia ao redor delas – você é a melhor jogadora de quadribol que eu conheço.

Como assim Lily? – perguntou Alice confusa – afinal você conhece o Tiago e Sirius...

Eles não contam – respondeu Lily emburrada

A meninas vamos! – disse Emy abraçando ambas – eu estou tão feliz , prometa-me Lily que esta noite você se divertir

Tudo bem – cedeu Lily a carinha de criança que a amiga fez

Maravilha! – exclamou Emy e levantando-se chamou – Ei Tiago!

Sim, nova artilheira da equipe de quadribol da grifinória – disse Tiago assim que chegou em frente as quatro garotas.

Você podia arranjar um pouco de fireswisky pra Lily?

O QUE? – Tiago e Lilian perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, esta ultima se levantando.

Emy! Pirou de vez? – disse ela

Ah Lily, você disse que iria se divertir e eu sei que você nunca tomou fireswisky antes – disse Emy naturalmente

É, eu disse que ia me divertir, mas beber fire... – foi cortado por Tiago que não podia perder essa oportunidade.

Ah! Mas a certinha Evans jamais tomaria uma bebida de gente grande – disse ele fazendo pouco caso do assunto, certo de que ela cairia na sua armadilha.

Esta me chamando de criança Potter? – perguntou ela perigosamente baixo com os olhos faiscando.

Estou dizendo que você parece e age como uma criança, Evans– ele respondeu com os braços cruzados e um olhar desdenhoso.

Pois eu vou lhe mostrar a criança – disse ela chegando perigosamente perto me arranje uma garrafa de fireswisky que eu a tomo inteira sozinha e ainda consigo azarar você – ela terminou apontando a indicador contra o peito dele, não percebendo que ele a observava com um interesse fora do comum e com um sorriso maroto se formando nos lábios. Afinal como ele mesmo achava e como o Sirius dizia "Ela pode ser uma chata certinha, mas que ela é quente é! " e ele estava disposto a provar o fogo de Lilian Evans aquela noite... ou pelo menos era o que ele achava que provaria.

Ei almofadinhas! – chamou ele não desviando o olhar dela.

O que é?!? – respondeu Sirius um pouco alto devido a distancia que se encontrava do amigo, junto com ele estava uma loira do quinto ano.

Me arranja uma garrafa de fire! – pediu Tiago finalmente se desviando do olhar verde mortal que a ruiva em sua frente lhe mandava.

Toma! – disse Sirius jogando uma garrafa tamanho normal ( que ele tirou sabe se lá de onde) para o amigo.

Não tendo nenhum problema em pegar a garrafa, Tiago voltou-se novamente para a ruiva e lhe estendeu a garrafa pela metade com um olhar de desafio.

Lily eu acho melhor não – disse Sissa preocupada coma amiga

Não se preocupa Sissa – disse Lilian devolvendo o olhar a Tiago e tirando a garrafa da mão dele concluiu logo depois tomando um grande gole – Eu vou faze-lo engolir cada palavra, Tiago Potter.

As sensações que ela experimentou foram extremamente contraditórias. Um poderoso calor se apoderou do seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio gelado lhe passou pela espinha. Era algo... diferente.

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e seus olhos pareceram sair de orbita. E observando tudo calmamente com um sorriso no rosto estava Tiago "Ah! Essa seria uma noite memorável."

"Ele não tinha idéia de como seria memorável."

Lily você esta bem? – perguntou Emy e Sissa juntas, Lilian demorou uns segundos pra responder o que só serviu para deixar suas amigas ainda mais preocupadas.

Eu estou ótima! – falou ela repentinamente e seu tom só serviu para aumentar mais ainda o sorriso de Tiago.

Tem certeza? – perguntou Sissa novamente com um olhar duvidoso

Claro! – respondeu a ruiva já alegre demais e voltando-se para Tiago concluiu triunfante – Quem é a criança agora, Potter?

Ah, mas você só bebeu um gole – falou ele despreocupadamente. Lilian estreitou os olhos para ele e levando a garrafa nos lábios tomou mais três goles de uma só vez. Dessa vez fumaça saiu de seus ouvidos.

Isso não vai presta – disse Sirius chegando por trás de Emy. Estivera observando tudo desde que o amigo lhe pedira a garrafa de Fire e já estava desconfiando de suas intenções só olhando para o sorriso e o olhar que ele dirigia para a ruiva, que logo estaria bêbeda se é que já não estava.

Você acha? – perguntou Emy sarcasticamente e tentando pegar a garrafa da amiga falou – Lily já chega de fire por hoje.

Não! – disse a ruiva se esquivando e batendo de costas com Remo que chegara naquele momento.

O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ele observando Lily atentamente.

Nada! – respondeu a ruiva por todos e se esquivando de Remo concluiu – eu dar uma volta – e saiu deixando todos atônicos.

Lily sua maluca, volta aqui! – disse Emy a primeira se "recuperar"

Eu vou atras dela, deixa – disse Tiago e novamente antes que qualquer um pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele já tinha sumido.

Emy fez questão de ir junto mas foi impedida por Sirius que disse:

Deixa – disse ele e vendo a expressão preocupada da Emy completou – Tiago pode ser um galinha, mas não faria nada com a Evans naquele estado.

Tudo bem! – disse Emy ainda relutante – mas se eles demorarem demais eu vou atras deles e você vai comigo.

Tudo bem! – disse ele suspirando – mas agora vamos a la fiesta!! E saiu rindo e fazendo brincadeiras.

Bobão – murmurou Emy

* * *

Não era difícil seguir Lilian mesmo no meio daquela multidão, apesar de ela ser toda baixinha e pequenininha, seu cabelo chamava bastante atenção. E foi seguindo um ponto vermelho pelo salão comunal que Tiago passou os próximos 5 minutos até que por um pequeno esbarrão com um terceiranista, Tiago foi obrigado a desviar os olhos do ponto vermelho e quando voltou-se novamente ela tinha sumido. 

Praguejando baixinho, Tiago rodou os olhos pelo salão procurando a ruiva e começou a se preocupar quando não a viu, até que passando perto da saída do salão comunal ela viu o quadro da mulher gorda ser aberto e fechado.

Ele voltou-se e correndo foi até seu dormitório onde pegou duas coisas: o mapa do maroto e sua inseparável capa da invisibilidade.

"Porque o mundo ta rodando tanto?" essa era a pergunta de Lilian enquanto caminhava pelos corredores desertos escuros do sétimo andar, mas ela sabia a resposta." Estúpida, estúpida Lily." Recriminava-se em pensamento "Logo você que se gaba da sua esperteza e inteligência, caindo tão facilmente numa armadilha, e logo de quem? Do Potter!

Mas o problema ela sabia, era seu gênio. Não importa o quão inteligente era ou quão inteligente ficara sempre teria esse gênio que não deixa passar nenhuma ofensa e nenhum desafio.

Suas linhas de pensamentos foram cortadas por uma pancada e uma queda. Ela tinha batido de frente com uma parede e tinha caído de bunda no chão.

"Mas que droga! De onde saiu essa parede?"

Quem esta ai? – ela ouviu a voz asmática de Filch vindo em direção a ela, e se deu conta de uma coisa.

Estava andando pelos corredores depois do toque de recolher! ! lá se vai o meu cargo de monitora" foi o seu ultimo pensamento antes de ser erguida, por absolutamente nada, e de entrar numa sala que parecia Ter aparecido ali do nada.

Olhando ao redor ela percebeu que a sala era redonda e tinha muitos sofás, poltronas e pufes de varias cores, o aposento era iluminado por velas que flutuavam, o teto era enfeitiçado como o salão principal, mas em vez de mostrar o céu lá fora ele mostrava um mar de estrelas e satélites bem como um ou outro planeta. Era a vista do espaço.

Ela sentiu ser jogada sobre um sofá, e na sua frente se materializava ninguém menos que Tiago Potter. E ele não estava com uma expressão muito boa.

Sinceramente Evans – disse ele massageando o ombro onde ela tinha sido carregada. – eu pensei que você era mais inteligente que isso pra sair por aí sem rumo – disse ele acusador, ela ainda estava estática da surpresa por te-lo visto tão repentinamente e não disse nada e ele continuou – mas considerando seu estado eu diria que você ate se jogaria no lago e não perceberia – concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

Acordando de seus pensamentos ela se levantou-se furiosa e apontando em direção a ele brandou:

É tudo culpa sua! – disse ela

Minha?!? – perguntou ele indignado

É sua SIM! As não fosse aquela bebida, agora provavelmente eu estaria sã e dormindo no meu dormitório!

Ah! Eu não lembro de Ter enfiado a bebida na sua goela a baixo – ironizou ele

Mas se você não tivesse dito o que disse, eu não teria tomado aquela estúpida bebida!

Não gosta de encarar a verdade Evans?

Você não disse nenhuma verdade.

Só o fato de que você é uma criança! – durante toda a discussão eles foram se aproximando cada vez mais. Tiago abaixando a cabeça e Lily levantando a dela, eles estavam a meio centímetro de distancia, cada um com a sua expressão de desagrado. Lily com os olhos faiscando e ele com os punhos apertados do lado do corpo.

Uma criança faria isso? – e antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar no que ela ia disse ela botou uma mão em cada lado do seu rosto e o puxou ao seu. Ela estava beijando ele.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco. O beijo não passou de um leve toque de lábios e logo ela caiu desacordada nos braços de um pasmo Tiago.

* * *

Não perca o próximo capitulo!!!! "A decisão de Tiago" 

**O que?!? – perguntaram os três juntos e parecendo recobrar a consciência os três começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.**

**Você só pode ta brincando... - disse Sirius**

**Ela nunca sairia com você... – esse era Remo **

**... ela é muito certinha pra sair com um maroto... – Sirius novamente**

**... ela e você brigam desde que se conheceram... – Remo**

**... nunca vai dar certo...

* * *

**

**N/a: Esperamos que tenham gostado e se acharem esse capitulo digno de um comentário, comentem e façam duas autoras felizes.**

**Beijos, tchau tchau. **

**Próxima atualização dia 5/ 11.**


	3. 2 A decisão de Tiago

A decisão de Tiago 

"_A multidão gritava e aplaudia incentivando os jogadores. Vermelho era a cor da grifinória e verde da sonserina. Ela olhou para cima e viu muitas vassouras. Era um jogo de quadribol. Grifinória x sonserina. Mas... o que ela estava fazendo ali?_

_Lily olha, a goles ta com a Emy! – veio a voz de Sissa do seu lado e olhando para onde a amiga apontava Lily, pode reconhecer os cabelos castanhos da amiga indo em direção aos arcos. Ela ia marcar. A torcida da grifinória incentivava aos berros. Aquilo era bom, não era?_

_Então porque ela sentia aquela angustia dentro do peito? Como se um imã tivesse atraído seu olhar, Lilian olhou um pouco para a esquerda da sua amiga e viu. Indo rápido e diretamente para ela. Um balaço! Ninguém parecia Ter notado. Estava cada vez mais perto. Emy levantou o braço junto com a goles para arremessar quando..._"

EMY NÃO!!! – Lilian se sentou ofegante na sua cama. Ela ouviu vários barulhos ao mesmo tempo e concluiu que tinha acordado Hogwarts inteira.

Ela abriu as cortinas de sua cama e viu Alice sentada na cama com os olhos arregalados e parecendo ofegante. Sissa toda enrolada na cortina de sua cama, devendo acrescentar aí que a cortina estava rasgada. Marlene estava sentada de bunda no chão e Emy...

Bom a Emy continuava dormindo calmamente.

Lily o que aconteceu? Ta tudo bem? – perguntou Sissa travando uma batalha com o tecido que a prendia.

Não sei, eu... – Lily passou nervosamente a mão nos cabelos soltos e se lembrou de uma pessoa. De uma pessoa e de um beijo...

Sua face ficou branca, seu queixo caiu e a expressão horrorizada que seu rosto tomou dizia pra quem não estava ali com ela que ela tinha visto Voldemort em pessoa. O que para Lily era fichinha comparado ao que realmente tinha acontecido.

Ela tinha beijado o Potter. Ela, Lilian Evans tinha beijado Tiago Potter.

Lily ta tudo bem? – perguntou Alice se levantando e sentando do lado da amiga, pegou a mão dela e voltou a perguntar – Você esta sentindo alguma coisa? – Marlene e Sissa prestavam atenção a conversa esta ultima esquecida da sua guerra e ainda toda enrolada na cortina.

Como... como foi que eu vim parar aqui? – perguntou receosa de ouvir a resposta.

O Tiago te trouxe – respondeu Marlene se sentando em posição de Buda aos pés da cama da amiga.

E o que foi que ele falou? – perguntou Lily desconfiada

Como assim o que ele falou? – perguntou Marlene

Ora, ele não pode Ter aparecido aqui me levitando e...

Ele tava te carregando – interrompeu Sissa

O que? – perguntou Lily

Ela te trouxe carregando no colo e não com um vingardium – explicou Alice

Ah... e o que aconteceu?

Bom ele disse que vocês estavam voltando pra cá quando você sem mais nem menos caiu em cima dele, dormindo, daí ele te pego e trouxe – explicou Marlene.

E como ele me trouxe aqui em cima? – perguntou Lily já desconfiada da resposta.

Sabe aquele feitiço confuso? – perguntou Sissa. Lilian só afirmou com a cabeça já sabendo o resto.

Pois então, a gente usou nele e ele subiu e te trouxe – concluiu Sissa inocentemente

Lilian apoiou o rosto nas mãos e suspirou pesadamente

Que horas são? – perguntou ainda com as mãos cobrindo o rosto

7:35 – respondeu Marlene se levantando e se espreguiçando – vou tomar um banho

Eu vou voltar pra cama – disse Sissa se enfiando debaixo das cobertas já livre das cortinas.

Perai! – disse Lily e se dando conta de uma coisa

O que foi? – perguntou Alice já tirando a blusa do pijama

Eu tomei um porre ontem como é que eu não to toda acabada? – perguntou inocentemente

Sissa deu uma risada debaixo do cobertor e Alice respondeu também rindo

Os marotos estavam certos de que você ia passar por isso, então lhe fizeram uma poção que cancela os efeitos da bebida e nós a demos a você enquanto dormia

Que gentil da parte deles – resmungou Lily

Na verdade – disse Sissa se sentando enrolada no cobertor – eles não iam te dar nada

Mas quando a Emy disse que você ia ficar super mal-humorada no dia seguinte eles entraram em pânico e foram correndo preparar a poção – completou Alice e botando a saia do uniforme – ficaram dizendo que se você já era terrível normalmente, de mal-humor não ia sobrar um maroto pra contar história – as três riram enquanto Lily revirava os olhos e do seu lado uma garota de cabelos chocolates dormia calmamente ignorante de tudo ao seu redor. E Lily ficou tão distraída ou irritada se preferir com as lembranças da noite passada, que se esqueceu do seu sonho.

* * *

Ele tá muito quieto – comentou Remo aos cochichos para Sirius e Pedro. Tiago ia mais na frente, com uma expressão pensativa e literalmente viajando. Eles iam em direção ao salão principal para o café da manhã.

Ele tá esquisito e estranho, isso sim – contradisse Sirius a ultima afirmação do amigo.

E ele tá assim desde ontem – se pronunciou Pedro

Desde que voltou carregando a Lilian – disse Remo parecendo preocupado

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa entre ele e a Evans? – perguntou duvidoso Sirius

Os três olharam para Tiago que agora que chegara no salão principal parecia procurar alguma coisa.

NÃÃÃOOO!!! – responderam os três juntos

O Pontas e a Evans? – disse Sirius balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Nem em sonhos – disse Pedro

Nem que a Lily gostasse de quadribol – falou Remo

Nem que o Pontas ficasse horas na biblioteca lendo livros enfadonhos – riu Sirius

E alem do que ela não gosta dele – disse Remo

E ele não gosta dela – completou Sirius

Chega até ser engraçado – disse Pedro

É isso aí Rabicho – riu Sirius – o Pontas e a Evans? Há! Definitivamente engraçado

Nesse momento eles já estavam no meio da mesa onde costumavam se sentar. Tiago já estava sentado e apoiando a cabeça na mão ele parecia continuar a procurar algo... ou alguém...

E aí Pontas – disse Sirius se sentando em frente ao amigo – não ta com fome, cara?

Não muita... – respondeu ele vago

Os três estancaram e olharam assombrados pra ele. Afinal, Tiago Potter sempre, e quando digamos sempre é SEMPRE, está com fome

Vendo o espanto dos amigos, Tiago resolveu botar uma torrada inteira na boca. Nesse momento pela porta do salão principal, quatro garotas da grifinória entraram. Uma em particular, que estava com a expressão emburrada, chamou sua atenção de Tiago que se esticou todo na cadeira para ver melhor.

Emy acenou para eles e se sentou ao lado de Lilian. Sissa e Marlene se sentaram em frente a elas. Tiago terminou de comer sua torrada, olhando fixamente para onde as garotas estavam sentadas, mas exatamente onde uma certa ruiva estava sentada. E pela primeira vez desde a noite passada ele começou um dialogo com os amigos.

Marotos, tenho um comunicado a fazer – disse desviando os olhos da ruiva e olhando para os amigos estes voltaram sua atenção a Tiago.

Tenho a noite e após muita reflexão tomei uma decisão – continuando e olhando novamente para Lilian concluiu – Lilian Evans vai ser minha garota, por uma semana, mais vai.

As reações foram diversas.

Sirius que levava uma colher de mingau a boca, cuspiu tudo em cima de Pedro, que não pareceu notar e olhar petrificado para Tiago com a boca aberta e um sapo de chocolate a caminho dela. Remo arregalou muito os olhos e começou a olhar de Tiago para Lilian e de Lilian para Tiago.

O QUE?!? – perguntaram os três juntos e parecendo recobrar a consciência os três começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

Você só pode estar brincando... – disse Sirius

Ela nunca sairia com você... – esse era Remo

... ela é muito certinha pra sair com um maroto... – Sirius novamente

... ela nunca vai aceitar...

... ela te abomina...

... você é um maroto...

... nem em um milhão de anos...

... ela é a futura monitora da grifinória...

... você teria que mudar muito, só pra sair com ela...

CHEGA!!! – foi o berro de Tiago que se pôs de pé e bateu ambas as mãos na mesa. Todo o salão principal ficou em silêncio por um segundo, inclusive o assunto da conversa, mas logo todos voltaram a falar fazendo o mesmo barulho de sempre.

Ela é muito bonita, mas duvido que saia com você Pontas – disse Pedro calmamente, não parecendo Ter escutado o berro de Tiago.

Os outros marotos olharam pra ele ao mesmo tempo, Sirius e Remo parecendo espantados com a audácia do amigo e Tiago ofendido. Afinal quem era Pedro para falar que um garota não sairia com alguém, nenhuma garota saia com ele.

Muito bem... – disse Tiago se indireitando, arrumando sua gravata, a capa e passando as mãos nos cabelos completou – observem e aprendam – dizendo isso ele seguiu em direção a onde estavam as garotas com seu melhor sorriso e sua pose de "eu sou Tiago Potter, olhem para mim".

Ih!, olha só quem ta vindo pra cá – disse Marlene observando que após o pequeno berro Tiago estava indo em direção a elas.

Lily fechou a cara se virando para o lado contrario ao que ele estava vindo.

Bom dia garotas! – disse ele parando atrás de Lily.

Bom dia! – responderam Emy, Sissa e Marlene. Alice estava na biblioteca

Bom dia Evans! – insistiu Tiago quando viu que ela não lhe respondera

Bom dia, Potter – disse ela meio contrariada. As imagens da noite anterior lhe vieram a mente e ele corou de vergonha e de raiva de si mesma. "O que é que eu tinha na cabeça?" , perguntou pra si mesma.

Tiago vendo que ela lhe respondera e ainda ficara vermelha, viu isso como um bom sinal e resolveu continuar.

Sobre ontem... – disse ele sentando na cadeira que estava vazia ao lado dela.

Obrigado – interrompeu Lily baixinho, quase resmungando.

O que você disse? – perguntou ele realmente não intendendo

Eu disse obrigada Potter, foi isso que eu disse – respondeu ela contrariada, voltando-se para ele

Ah... não foi nada, eu é não devia Ter te enchido daquele jeito – disse ele relaxado. Lilian olhou surpresa para ele e ele decidiu que era hora de abrir o jogo.

Sabe, eu tava pensando... – começou ele

Biblioteca – interrompeu Emy se levantando, já notando onde o amigo queria chegar e vendo a cara confusa de todos ela completou explicando-se para Lily – a Alice prometeu que ia explicar sobre a poção do morto-vivo pra gente.

Prometeu é? – perguntou Marlene com cara de quem tava ouvindo isso pela primeira vez.

Claro que prometeu – disse ela começando a empurrar Sissa e Marlene pra fora da mesa.

Bom, então eu vou junto – disse Lily já se levantando mas foi novamente impedida por Emy.

Não! Você fica ai – dizendo isso ela empurrou Lily devolta pra cadeira – o Tiago tá falando contigo, depois a gente se encontra na primeira aula – concluiu ela já andando pra fora do salão principal e Lilian ainda pode ouvir Sissa reclamando:

Mas eu ainda não terminei meu café...

Voltando-se para a mesa ela olhou para o seu café, mas logo se lembrou de que não estava sozinha, virando-se imediatamente para Tiago ela não gostou nem um pouco do jeito que ele lhe olhava. Ele ia chegando mais perto do rosto dela, ela recuando, continuou:

Como eu estava dizendo, eu estive pensando sabe, sobre nós dois – ela levantou uma sobrancelha e ele continuou – desde que a gente se conhece a gente vive em pé de guerra, um xingando o outro, isso quando a gente não pega as varinhas e parte para as azarações e você quando parte para os métodos trouxas – nessa parte ele fez uma careta se lembrando de quantos tabefes, beliscões, pisões no pé, cotoveladas e até uma mordida ele já levou – se me lembro no primeiro ano quando eu tinha o costume de pegar seu cabelo e botar no tinteiro – disse ele sorrindo com a lembrança – e quando...

É realmente bom lembrar nossas discussões e métodos de tortura infantis, mas eu ia ainda não to intendendo onde você quer chegar Potter – cortou Lilian.

Bom, Evans – disse ele passando a mão pelo cabelo – eu quero chegar na parte em que eu finalmente intendi o porque dessa implicância toda – ela franziu a testa e ele concluiu – é porque você é apaixonada por mim.

Sua resposta foi um queixo caído e um olhar de "Eu não acredito que você ta dizendo isso".

Pense comigo Lily – disse ele passando um braço por trás da cadeira dela, ela ainda complemente chocada para Ter qualquer reação – esse ódio todo que você tem por mim não pode Ter nascido do nada, você sempre foi apaixonada por mim, mas como não sabia lidar com isso, começou a fingir que me odeia.

Lily que o olhava ainda de queixo caído finalmente falou.

Como você chegou a essa conclusão brilhante? – perguntou ela com a voz assassina e sarcástica.

Bom, não foi difícil perceber isso depois do beijo de ontem – disse ele dando sua cartada final.

Lilian ficou mais vermelha que seus cabelos, não por vergonha, ela estava com raiva, muita raiva.

Em 1 lugar , eu não estava consciente de minhas ações quando fiz o que fiz, em 2 lugar aquilo não foi um beijo e sim um leve roçar de lábios e em 3 lugar, Potter – ela praticamente cuspiu o nome dele e concluiu – eu não estive, não estou e nem nunca vou estar apaixonada por você!

Claro Evans, claro – disse ele não prestando a mínima atenção no que ela falava e chegando mais perto ainda dela, ela recuou mas não tinha mais como ir pra trás, ele falou – Sábado que vem tem visita a hogsmeade...

E daí? Perguntou ela não gostando da proximidade dele.

Es tava pensando, sabe – disse ele dando seu melhor sorriso – eu podia dispensar o Sirius, o Remo e o Pedrinho, você podia dispensar as garotas e a gente podia tipo... hum, Ter um encontro? – finalizou ele com falsa inocência.

Lily fechou o punho e o apertou com força ao lado do rosto, Tiago realmente achou que ia levar um soco, mas a expressão raivosa dela sumiu, ela abriu os olhos que tinha fechado fortemente e deu um belo sorriso.

Tiago sorriu vitorioso certo de que ela iria aceitar quando ela graciosamente se levantou, pegou o prato de mingau que Emy tomava e tinha deixado praticamente cheio e com o mesmo sorriso radiante jogou todo o conteúdo na cabeça de um Tiago.

O salão principal explodiu em gargalhadas e Lily se aproximou de Tiago e falou no seu ouvido.

Nem que Voldemort fosse bonzinho que eu sairia com você, Potter – ela pegou seus materiais e saiu do salão principal de cabeça erguida deixando um furioso ( e melado) Tiago para trás.

* * *

Eu ainda não intendi porque você fez aquilo no café, Emy – disse Sissa para a amiga enquanto ela, Emy, Marlene e Alice iam em direção as primeiras aulas do dia. Dupla de poções. Elas passaram na biblioteca para chamarem Alice e acabaram encontrando Frank também que vinha logo atrás.

Tava na cara que o Tiago ia falar alguma coisa importante com ela e a gente só tava atrapalhando – disse Emy

Bom, normalmente quando o Tiago e a Lily "conversam" – disse Alice – não sai nada que presta.

Falou tudo Alice – disse Marlene olhando pra trás – olha só a cara da Lily

Os outros quatros se viraram e puderam ver uma Lilian extremamente carrancuda, vindo até eles a passos pesados e espantados todos pelo caminho com seu olhar mortal.

Emily Lawrence – chamou ela perigosamente

Sim, querida lily – respondeu Emy inocentemente

Você tava tramando com ele é isso? – perguntou Lily

Claro que não – respondeu indignada Emy – eu só percebi que ele queria falar a sós com você e por isso dei um pouco de privacidade

Emy você não tem...

Será que vocês podiam conversar outra hora? – cortou Alice

Temos aula agora – disse Frank

É, e de poções – emendou Marlene

2 períodos – concluiu Sissa

Os cinco suspiraram e voltaram a andar e Lily ainda sussurrou baixinho só pra Emy ouvir:

Nós ainda não terminamos nossa conversa Srta Lawrence.

Terminaremos ela depois de temos aula com o cruzamento de tucano com morcego

Você não vai me fazer esquecer o que você fez com suas piadinhas

Mas eu posso tentar...

Mas não vai conseguir...

E assim elas foram, para mais uma odiosa aula com Lucien Kral. O velho mestre de poções que parecia odiar a tudo e a todos, inclusive os alunos da sua própria casa.

* * *

È imagina os filhos que eles iriam Ter – dizia Sirius no meio de uma gargalhada – um ruivinho maroto e uma menina de cabelos rebeldes esquentadinha.

É apavorante – disse Pedro se tremendo todo

É mesmo Pedrinho – concordou Sirius –a idéia de Ter outro ruivo nesse mundo da medo, filho da Evans então...

Sirius a Lilian é a única ruiva que você conhece – disse Remo – e nem todos são como ela

É , mas só conhecendo ela, já se da pra Ter uma idéia de como são os outros

A Lily não é esse bicho de sete cabeça que vocês falam – defendeu Remo

Claro que não Remo – disse Sirius sarcástico – entre Ter que enfrentar as sete cabeças e a Evans eu nem penso duas vezes.

Só um maluco pra conseguir sair com ela, apesar de ela ser linda – disse Pedro baixinho. Mas Tiago que estava quieto e emburrado até agora, ouviu e aquilo foi o cúmulo.

Eu consigo sair com ela – disse irritado e parando, fazendo os outros pararem também. Eles estavam indo para uma sal secreta que haviam descoberto no segundo ano e era lá que eles treinavam uma pequena infração.

Pontas, pelo pequeno espetáculo que ela deu no café da manhã hoje e pelo jeito que ela tava irritada nas aulas, é uma prova que ela não quer te ver nem pintado de ouro – disse Remo com vários livros na mão

E daí? – perguntou Tiago fazendo pouco caso

Daí que ela tem chiliques só de ouvir o seu nome. Sair com você não deve ser uma prioridade dela no momento – respondeu Sirius

Como é que você sabe que ela da chiliques ao ouvir meu nome? – perguntou Tiago já pensando num plano

A Emy me contou, por quê? – perguntou Sirius desconfiado

Nessa hora os olhos do Tiago brilharam e os outros três marotos se preparam para uma idéia que definitivamente não ia dar certo.

Sirius, finalmente ser seu amigo vai me trazer alguma vantagem – disse Tiago animado

Ei! – resmungou Sirius se fingindo de ofendido

E que brilhante plano você teve agora? – perguntou Remo cansado. Todos estavam parados esquecidos de onde iam.

Mais simples impossível – disse Tiago animado – vocês não vêem? O Sirius é o melhor amigo da Lawrence que é a melhor amiga da Evans...

E...? – perguntaram os outros três juntos não intendendo nada

E tem você também Remo – dizia Tiago agora mais para si – vocês vivem enfornado naquela biblioteca. E pensando bem, eu não gosto nada disso, fique longe da minha garota Remo.- concluiu lançando um olhar perigoso ao amigo. Remo e os outros marotos não intenderam nada.

Pontas a gente ta tentando te acompanhar, mais você podia ajuda um pouquinho né? – disse Sirius indignado por estar boiando.

É simples – disse Tiago animado – você fala bem de mim pra Lawrence...

Ta me estranhando é – resmungou Sirius

... que fala bem de mim pra Evans, e você fala direto com ela – concluiu Tiago olhando sua idéia brilhante e não dando atenção a Sirius – É perfeito!

É horrível! – disse Sirius

Nunca vai dar certo – disse remo

Eu achei legal – se pronunciou Pedro

Sinceramente Pontas você já teve idéias melhores – falou Sirius cruzando os braços, lembrando um pai que não está satisfeito com a atitude do filho

Tiago, - falou Remo – a Lilian não é daquelas que se deixam levar por opiniões alheias, ela já tem um opinião a respeito de quase tudo

E você, meu caro Pontas – disse Sirius – tá incluído nesse tudo

É mais vale tentar – disse Tiago não menos desanimado – tá comigo Rabicho?

Claro – respondeu o garoto

Aluado, almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago esperançoso

Tá, tudo bem – disse Sirius como se não se importasse – agora que a gente terminou o mapa temos mais tempo livre. Não vai fazer mal te ajudar com a Evans

Aê amigão – falou Tiago e virando-se para o Remo perguntou – Aluado?

Tá, eu ajudo – Remo nunca conseguia negar nada ao amigos

Beleza – disse ele e já ia comemorando quando Remo cortou – mas não espere que eu vá perde a minha amizade com as garotas só pelo seu plano Tiago

Claro, claro – disse Tiago e passando os braços pelos ombros do Remo e Sirius voltou a andar ao mesmo tempo que falava – eu nunca faria nada pra te afastar da tua francesinha – Remo imediatamente corou e os outros começaram a rir.

Remo quando é que você vai parar com a enrolação e finalmente agir com a Dessard, hein? – perguntou Sirius

É cara – disse Tiago – a garota é linda e já tem um monte de marmanjo caindo em cima

Se eu fosse você eu teria cuidado – advertiu Sirius com um sorriso maroto

Vocês não tem treino agora, não? – perguntou Remo vermelho tentando mudar de assunto e conseguindo. Ele sempre conseguia se tratando de Sissa

Putz cara, é mesmo – disse Sirius alarmado

A gente deixa pra terminar isso amanhã aluado – disse Tiago e já se virando e começando a andar falou:

O Mayer vai ficar furioso pelo atraso. Anda logo Sirius

To indo, to indo – disse o outro já seguindo o amigo

Esses dois – resmungou Remo balançando a cabeça

Tiago e Sirius chegaram ofegante ao salão comunal, logo subiram pro dormitório e se trocando. Já estavam descendo as escadas em caracóis quando uma conversa meio sussurrada chamou a atenção de Tiago que estendeu a mão para o amigo parar

Qualquer coisa eu peço pra sair mais cedo – veio a voz de Emy

Mas Emy é seu primeiro treino – disse Sissa parecendo triste pela amiga

Não importa...

Importa sim Emy – cortou Lily – não importa que horas acabe o treino, nós só começaremos quando você chegar – concluiu confiante

Tem certeza? – perguntou Emy ainda em duvida

Absoluta – disse Lily e eles puderam ouvi-la empurrando Emy enquanto completava – agora vai é seu primeiro treino você não pode chegar atrasada

A gente prepara tudo durante seu treino Emy – disse Sissa – e daqui a pouco chamamos a Alice e Marlene para nos ajudar

Tem certeza? Não será melhor pedir...- dizia Emy quando foi cortada por ambas as amigas

Vai logo! – disseram elas, e Emy finalmente foi. Eles escutaram o quadro da mulher gorda se abrindo e se fechando logo a voz de Sissa se fez ouvir novamente – vamos primeiro na cozinha pegar as nossas encomendas ou primeiro chamamos a Alice e a Marlene?

Chamamos a Alice e a Marlene primeiro e ai elas ajudam a carregar os comes e bebes – respondeu Lilian

Ok então – disse Sissa e logo ambos deixaram o salão comunal também

O que elas tão tramando? – perguntou Sirius quando terminou de descer as escadas

Não tá na cara? – disse Tiago parecendo indignado – elas vão da uma festa e não tão pretendendo convidar a gente

Não acredito que a minha Emy daria uma festa em que eu não comparecesse – disse Sirius não parecendo Ter conectado as idéias ainda

Ah! Mas nós vamos comparecer meu caro almofadinhas. Ou meu nome não é Tiago Potter.

* * *

bom aqui esta FINALMENTE mais uma atualização, silverghost, obrigada pelo rewiew, e respondendo a sua pergunta, os marotos e o resto estão todos no quarto ano.

beijos Lala e Bruna

Deixem rewiew, por favor.

* * *


	4. 3 Conversas Num Luau

Conversas num Luau 

Durante todo o treino eles a observavam. Um com uma cara indignada. Outro com uma cara de duvida. Afinal Tiago não admitia não ser convidado par uma festa, qualquer que fosse. E Sirius não conseguia acreditar que Emy daria uma festa e ele não iria ser convidado.

O treino ocorreu bem. Como sempre Mayer mais berrava do que jogava. Emy apesar de ser seu primeiro treino se saiu muito bem. O resto do time estava em sintonia exceto pelo apanhador e por um batedor, os dois estavam com a mente muito longe dali. O primeiro pensava como ia entrar na tal festa. Ele já tinha tudo planejado. Ele sabia fazer aquele feitiço _confuso_ que as garotas usaram nele, para que ele pudesse carregar a Evans. Com a sua capa seria perfeito!

O segundo ainda tentava conectar a idéia de que a Emy. E não era qualquer Emy. Era a sua Emy! Sua suposta irmã ia dar uma festa e não ia convida-lo. A ele, Sirius Black. Não fazia sentido.

Pela distração de ambos, os berros de Mayer aumentaram e continuaram aumentando até Sirius jogar de propósito um balaço no capitão.

- Ahhh! – berrou ele até finalmente cair no chão.

- Ih, Black. Pegou pesado cara – falou Julian Lugate, o outro batedor do time

- Pelo menos ele calou a boca – disse Tiago começando a descer da vassoura

- Calo a boca? – disse Alicia Macfust, a artilheira – o Black atravessou aquele balaço nele

- Ah, não exagera – disse Sirius. Agora todo o time já estava em pé diante do capitão que continuava caído de cara no chão

- Será que ele morreu? – perguntou molemente Justino Wonder, o terceiro artilheiro

- Nãããoo!!! – disseram Tiago e Sirius juntos fazendo pouco caso. Permaneceram em silêncio um minuto observando Mayer caído no chão e Sirius perguntou num fio de voz – Será que ele morreu?

Tiago e Sirius se agacharam ao lado do suposto cadáver e se inclinaram para vira-lo, quando com um movimento rápido Mayer puxou ambos pelo pescoço, enquanto se sentava, e fez com que os dois caíssem pra trás de susto

- Seus panacas – disse ele limpando uma mão na outra e ignorando a maldição que os dois lhe rogavam ele se levantou e disse pro time – o treino acabou! Podem ir e não percam o próximo treino

Todos começavam a andar calmamente para o vestiário, exceto Emy que corria que nem uma louca. Sirius e Tiago estavam prestes a segui-la quando Sean os interrompeu

- Vocês ficam – ordenou – tenho uma palavrinha pra Ter com vocês

Ambos suspiraram. Eles sabiam em que se resumiam as palavrinhas de Mayer. Em sermões de horas. Eles eram os marotos. E não seria o capitão que iria segura-los, logo eles se livrariam dele...

-... Esse tipo de atitude não pode ser tolerado, vocês estão agindo como 2 crianças, deixem seus mirabolantes planos para serem planejados depois... – dizia Mayer.

* * *

- Desculpem a demora! – exclamou Emy ofegante abrindo de supetão a porta do dormitório feminino do 4 ano.

- Sem problemas – disse Marlene jogada na sua cama e se apoiando nos cotovelos para ver melhor a amiga.

- Como foi o treino? – perguntou Lily que estava sentada no chão do lado de Sissa. Essa ultima penteando os longos cabelos ruivos da amiga com admiração.

- Foi legal – disse Emy começando a tirar o uniforme do time e jogando-o na primeira cama que viu – o Sirius e o Tiago estavam tão distraídos.

- Provavelmente estão planejando aprontar alguma – disse Lily com a cara fechada.

- Não, eles quando vão fazer alguma coisa eles ficam cochichando um com o outro e não pensativos e quietos – disse ela tirando o tênis e ficando agora só com a blusa, a calça e as meias. As outras três estavam igualmente com a saia do colégio, camisa e meias.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito eles vão aprontar alguma – disse Lily enquanto Sissa fazia ( ou tentava fazer) uma grossa trança indiana em seus cabelos.

- Deixando as armações do Sirius e do Tiago de lado, - disse Emy – cadê a Alice?

- Ela ainda está na cozinha pegando a ultima coisa que falta – disse Marlene se sentando no chão junto com Lily e Sissa.

O dormitório parecia normal, não fosse uma baixa mesa de madeira polida que se encontrava bem no centro do quarto repleta d comidas e bebidas. Lily, Sissa e Marlene estavam sentadas em volta da mesa.

- E o que falta? – perguntou Emy vendo a mesa completa.

- Sorvete de chocolate – se pronunciou pela primeira vez Sissa, desistindo da trança e voltando para a amiga que ainda estava de pé

- Os elfos domésticos não tinham feito o sorvete? – perguntou abismada Emy enquanto se sentava e começava a fazer uma nova trança em Lily.

- Não, eles fizeram – disse Sissa – eu passei hoje lá de manhã pra confirmar e eles tinham feito tudo.

- Então o que aconteceu? – perguntou novamente Emy com sua atenção voltada para a trança.

- Parece que alguém foi lá e roubou todo o sorvete sem os elfos verem, - disse Marlene fazendo cara de mistério – quem vocês acham que foi?

- Provavelmente o Pettigrew – disse Lily sem expressão com a cabeça balançando de um lado para o outro devido aos puxões de Emy

- E porque você acha que foi ele? – perguntou Sissa botando um bolinho de chuva na boca.

- Porque até onde eu sei, nós e os marotos somos os únicos que sabem entrar na cozinha...

- Claro, já que foi seguindo eles que a gente descobriu como se entra lá – disse Emy

- ... e como o Black e o Potter passaram a tarde no treino e o Remo na biblioteca, o Pedro é o único que sobra.

- É o apetite dele é mais uma evidência – disse Marlene

- Ele come muito - disse Sissa

- E é muito intrometido – disse Alice entrando no dormitório enquanto segurava uma bacia média.

- Porque ele é intrometido Alice? – perguntou Sissa

- Eu encontrei com ele no caminho – respondeu Alice enquanto se sentava e botava a bacia no chão – ele estava indo pra enfermaria porque estava com dor no estômago e quando perguntou o que eu tava segurando ele ficou insistindo pra comer também!

- Guloso, ah ele vai se arrepender... – disse Lily baixinho

- E depois que eu neguei dizendo que ia piorar o estado dele, ele ficou fazendo um monte de perguntas sobre o porquê de estar carregando um pote de sorvete pro dormitório feminino

- E o que você falou? – perguntou curiosa Sissa

- Ele pode ser intrometido – respondeu Alice com um sorriso – mas um trasgo é mais inteligente do que ele.

As garotas riram e Lily quando se viu longe das mãos de Emy se levantou e disse animada:

- Então vamos dar inicio ao nosso sexto luau de Hogwarts - disse ela e todas sorriam concordando até que:

- Porque o nome é luau se a gente faz dentro do castelo? – perguntou Sissa levantando uma importante questão.

- Bom lá fora tá um frio de rachar – disse Emy abraçando os braços para simular o que ela dizia

- E tá molhado também – disse Alice

- E escuro – sussurrou Marlene amedrontada

- Sem contar que chamaríamos a atenção da escola toda com o barulho que fazemos – disse Lily

- É, mas então porque o nome é luau? – voltou a perguntar Sissa.

- Porque tá tão preocupada com isso agora Sissa? – perguntou Emy

- Sei lá, só achei estranho – murmurou ela.

- Bom, que outro nome poderíamos dar? – perguntou Lily

- Poderíamos fazer uma votação – sugeriu Alice

- Gente eu perguntei isso só por perguntar – tentou Sissa acalmar os ânimos

- Mas agora que você falou eu fiquei encucada – disse Marlene

- Gente – chamou Lily quando todas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e sendo completamente ignorada aumentou o tom – GENTE!

- Vamos resolver isso civilizadamente, como inglesas que somos, numa simples e mera votação – falou ela – Quem quiser que o nome mude e seja votado levante a mão.

Ninguém levantou a mão ou tampouco falou alguma coisa, o silêncio somente era quebrado pelos grilos que cantavam noite afora. Bufando Lily perguntou irritada.

- Se não queriam mudar o nome porque fizeram esse drama todo?

- Só queríamos saber por que o nome é luau – disse Emy

- Por falta de um nome melhor – disse Lily querendo acabar com aquela discussão que para ela não tinha nexo.

- Então tá - disse Marlene chegando mais perto da mesa, ainda ajoelhada – vamos comer primeiro ou conversar primeiro? – perguntou. Todas se entreolharam e sem dizer mais nada avançaram em cima das maravilhas que os elfos domésticos tinham feito

* * *

- Almofadinhas será que você podia ser mais lento? – perguntou Tiago com a cara enfezada pelo fato do amigo andar calmamente, enquanto ele lhe implorava para ir mais depressa.

- Eu ainda digo que isso tudo é paranóia sua - disse ele despreocupado com as mãos nos bolsos - as garotas não tão fazendo uma festa, provavelmente é só uma reuniãozinha onde elas trocam confidencias femininas.

- Você vai mudar de opinião quando as vir no dormitório com musica alta, um monte de gente, comida, bebida...- dizia Tiago e ao notar a expresso de tédio do outro concluiu - com um monte de caras atrevidos...

Sirius imediatamente olhou para ele erguendo uma sobrancelha e disse - Você me convenceu - Tiago fez um gesto de vitória e Sirius continuou - mas quando confirmarmos que não passa de uma reunião feminina iremos embora imediatamente.

- Tudo bem - eles agora estavam em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda e esta os encarava com impaciência - Mas mesmo sendo só _"uma reunião feminina"_ seria interessante ficar e ouvir algumas coisas...

- Talvez... - disse Sirius vago- dragão escaldado – disse ele a senha e o quadro se moveu dando passagem

- Vou no nosso dormitório pegar minha capa e já volto disse Tiago mas antes que pudesse sair Sirius perguntou:

- Pontas, como que a gente vai subir lá em cima? - ele olhou para a escadaria que levava ao dormitório feminino e depois voltou a olhar o amigo com uma expressão marota - Já pensou nisso grande gênio?

- Almofadinhas, - disse ele parecendo decepcionado – você ignora minha inteligência – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e Tiago continuou – Lembra quando eu trouxe a Evans desacordada e levei ela lá pra cima? – Sirius confirmou já parecendo intrigado e Tiago continuou – pois é, eu já tava desconfiado que as garotas sabiam de algum feitiço para que garotos pudessem subir no dormitório feminino – Sirius ia perguntar alguma coisa mas Tiago se adiantou – é uma longa história. De qualquer jeito eu confirmei minhas suspeitas ontem quando levei a Evans lá pra cima. As garotas tavam muito preocupadas com a Evans e quando eu disse que era melhor eu levar ela lá para cima elas concordaram e a Emy me lançou um feitiço confuso. – concluiu ele pomposo e Sirius parecia perplexo.

- Um feitiço confuso? – perguntou ele e Tiago confirmou com a cabeça – daqueles que a gente aprende no segundo ano?

- Esse mesmo.

- Como pudemos deixar esse feitiço passar Pontas? – perguntou ele perplexo – Um feitiço confuso é utilizado para confundir magias de identificação, mudando nossa aura, essência, cheiro, aparência ou até em casos extremos nossa anatomia...

- Isso aí!

- Você não...? – perguntou Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha e olhando desconfiado para o amigo

- Não! – disse Tiago parecendo horrorizado ao entender a insinuação do outro – você sabe muito bem que a pessoa continua a mesma, o feitiço é usado para confundir magias, feitiços e tudo mais, mas a pessoa continua a _mesma_!

- Só perguntei por perguntar – disse ele dando de ombros

- De qualquer jeito - falou Tiago – você vai comigo ou não?

- Claro! –disse ele – só não sei porque você ainda tá aqui e não foi pegar sua capa.

Xingando o amigo de todos os palavrões que conhecia Tiago subiu as escadas e voltou logo em seguida... sem a capa. Sirius estava...

- Vou te que te explicar como é que você pega a capa e traz aqui em baixo ou quer que eu desenhe!

...Impaciente.

Tiago não deu atenção e perguntou:

- E o Remo? Falamos pra ele?

- Ele? Com aquele cavalheirismo piegas? – perguntou Sirius desacreditado – Além de ele nos dar um sermão de meia hora sobre não sermos intrometidos, ele nunca iria. Diria que nunca escutaria confidências femininas na calada da noite.

- Um maroto com caráter e consciência – disse pesaroso Tiago e ele e Sirius suspiraram cansados –Bom que desculpa eu dou para ele?

- Que nós vamos fazer uma coisa que ele não gostaria de fazer e que dessa vez não vamos obrigá-lo a ir junto

- Ok. – disse Tiago subindo as escadas em seguida. Chegando no dormitório que eles dividiam ele viu Remo meio deitado/meio sentado na cama dele lendo um grosso livro.

- Cadê o Rabicho? – perguntou ele notando a ausência do amigo. Frank provavelmente estava em alguma sala ainda estudando, mas Rabicho há essas horas estava se entupindo de sapos de chocolate.

- Ele afanou um pote de sorvete da cozinha que estava enfeitiçado...

* * *

- Provavelmente o engraçadinho está na enfermaria agora – dizia Lily para as amigas explicando o fato de não ter sorvete de chocolate só de flocos.

- Mas que feitiço é esse que você colocou hein Lily? – perguntou Sissa admirada entre uma colherada e outra.

- Algo que vai fazer essa pessoa nunca mais pegar o sorvete que não é dela!

* * *

-...esta na enfermaria agora , ele vai passar a noite lá.

Sem fazer comentário algum ele começou a revirar o quarto atrás da sua capa. Nem um pouco surpreso ou interessado nas incríveis façanhas de Pedrinho. Dez minutos depois, ainda sem ter encontrado a capa e sem mais nenhum comentário por parte de Remo, Tiago começou a ficar irritado.

- Você viu minha capa por aí Remo? – perguntou ele olhando ao redor

- Ela ta dentro do baú do Frank – disse Remo sem olhar pra ele ainda concentrado no livro – onde você jogou ela há dois dias, certo de que a McGonagoll, não encontraria quando viesse vasculhar o nosso dormitório depois que você e o Sirius ficaram infernizando aquelas primeiranistas sonserinas, até que uma delas lançou um _Furunculus _que atingiu o Filch – disse ele e finalmente levantando a cabeça perguntou – O que vocês vão aprontar agora hein?

- O de sempre – disse Tiago fazendo pouco caso, enquanto abria o baú do amigo e de lá tirava uma capa prateada. Ele já estava saindo do dormitório quando escutou Remo pedir

- Por favor, não machuquem ninguém seriamente, não se machuquem seriamente, não façam algo que os expulse e não matem nenhum sonserino...

- Fiquei tentado com a ultima opção, mas prometo me segurar – disse ele com um sorriso maroto saindo logo em seguida. Desceu as escadas em caracol e encontrou um emburrado Sirius o esperando

- Se perdeu ou ficou fabricando a capa? - disse ele impaciente com a perspectiva de Ter rapazes no dormitório feminino - estamos perdendo tempo

- Não enche – disse Tiago logo após os cobrindo com a capa e apontando a varinha para Sirius disse – _Contrarie Confundien_ – e fez o mesmo consigo.

Lentamente eles subiram as escadas e ao final delas chegaram a um corredor com portas de ambos os lados, cada uma com uma plaquinha indicando a série ao qual pertencia o dormitório, exatamente igual ao dormitório deles. Eles pararam na segunda porta a direita, a qual dizia _"Dormitório Feminino – 4 Ano" _e o mais silenciosamente que conseguiram, eles abriram a porta e logo foram envolvidos pela alegre melodia que tocava e por altas risadas femininas. Risadas que os encobriram, permitindo-os entrar e fechar a porta atrás deles calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Seus olhos e seus olhares _

_Milhares de tentações _

_Meninas são tão mulheres _

_Seus truques e confusões _

_Se espalham pelos pêlos _

_Boca e cabelo _

_Peitos e poses e apelos _

_Me agarram pelas pernas _

_Certas mulheres como você _

_Me levam sempre onde querem_

-... e quando a Lily e a Emy se agarraram naquele trenzinho que andava por um caminho onde tinha um monte de trouxa fantasiado e um monte de bonecos bem esquisitos – dizia Marlene no meio da gargalhadas. As únicas que não riam eram Lily e Emy.

- E a Emy implorando pra ir naqueles bichos esquisitos que ficavam rodando e rodando... – disse Sissa.

- Emy – chamou Lily emburrada e a outra mais emburrada ainda se virou pra ela – nunca mais vamos levá-las, dá próxima vez vamos sozinhas.

- Apoiado Lily – disse Emy

- Ah vai foi só brincadeirinha –disse Marlene

- Mas não podemos negar que foi engraçado – disse Alice rindo e sendo seguida por Sissa e Marlene

- Ah! E também foi muito engraçado ver as três se tremendo de medo na montanha russa e preferindo ir no minhocão do que na roda gigante com a gente – disse Lily enfezada.

- É, eu ainda lembro da Sissa se agarrando no meu braço e chamando pelo Remo – disse Emy com um sorriso, Sissa ficou imediatamente vermelha e todas as garotas soltaram um 'Hummm' malicioso que deixou a pobre mais sem jeito ainda.

- Eu não chamei por ele – disse Sissa tentando, inutilmente, se defender – Eu disse que tava com "medo".

- Ah então você chamou o medo? –riu Marlene – Porque se eu me lembro bem você gritou algo parecido com: _Remo Socorro!! _– todas riram e Sissa tacou uma almofada em Marlene.

- Eu não disse isso – disse ela mais vermelha do que os cabelos da Lily

- Tudo bem ,Tudo bem – disse Marlene - vamos fingir que acreditamos

- Mas falando sério agora – disse Emy – você e ele tão enrolados desde o primeiro ano – todas murmuraram concordâncias e Sissa ficou ainda mais vermelha – ele não tomou uma atitude até agora? – Sissa negou, ainda no seu estado pimentão e Emy continuou – nem um beijinho?

- O Remo – disse Lily – ao contrário de suas constantes companhias – falou ela se referindo a Tiago e Sirius, estes completamente estáticos escutando a conversa como se a vida de ambos dependesse dela – é um cavalheiro. Ele não fica com qualquer uma, diferente de seus amigos, eu pra falar a verdade nunca vi ele com nenhuma outra menina, as únicas garotas com quem ele fala os assuntos são sobre estudos, e eu acho que ele faz isso porque gosta verdadeiramente da Sissa, só que ele é tímido demais pra tentar alguma outra coisa com ela...

- Aluado, que decepção – sussurrou baixinho Sirius balançando negativamente a cabeça e Tiago o apoiou.

-... ou talvez alguma coisa o impeça – concluiu a garota fazendo os dois garotos congelarem

- O que quer dizer com isso Lil? – perguntou Alice. Lily pensou por um momento e depois balançou forte a cabeça.

- Nada, esqueçam – disse ela e os garotos respiraram aliviados – o ponto em que eu quero chegar é que dos marotos ele é o menos maroto e um garoto muito gentil, perfeito pra você Sissa. Vale a pena esperar por ele ou lutar por ele.

Todas concordaram silenciosamente, até que pra desfazer a atmosfera pensativa, Emy decidiu botar lenha na fogueira...

- E então Lily – disse ela com cara de conspiradora –não vai nos contar o que o Tiago queria com você?

... ou devemos dizer: botar lenha na Lilian

A garota ficou vermelha, mas todas sabiam que era de raiva, e Tiago deu um muxoxo debaixo da capa sendo seguido por um riso sarcástico de Sirius.

- Nem me fale daquele ser arrogante, – disse ela fazendo todas rirem – eu não tenho idéia do que deu naquele ser desprovido de massa encefálica pra me convidar pra sair!

Todas riram mais ainda até que Emy falou

- Vai ver ele percebeu o quão bela é nossa querida Lily – todas riram ainda mais fazendo Lily ficar ainda mais emburrada.

- Há, Há, Há – disse ela – muito engraçado.

- Tem que admitir que foi Lil – disse Marlene

- É incrível ver como o Potter e imprevisível – disse Sissa – Num dia você e ele estão praticamente se matando e no outro ele te convida pra sair, quem vai entender?

- É mais incrível ainda ver a situações em que os dois se metem – disse Emy rindo e parecendo se lembrar de coisas boas – desde o expresso que vocês não simpatizaram com a cara um do outro né Lil?

- É verdade... – disse Sirius baixinho pensativo, Tiago lhe deu uma cotovelada para que ele calasse a boca.

- Não importa – disse Lily – Ele já me pediu, eu já neguei e o assunto terminou aqui – disse ela dando por encerrada a discussão.

- Isso é o que você pensa –sussurrou Tiago, mais pra si do que para o amigo. Sirius olhou para ele e viu nos olhos dele um brilho que ele bem conhecia. Um brilho de quem compra briga.

"_Ah Lilian Evans, você não vai mais ter paz"_ pensou ele com um sorriso maroto _"Espere pra ver, você vai engolir essas palavras... "_

- Bom, deixando nossos amigos marotos de lado – Disse Marlene se levantando e pegando uma caixinha no seu baú – vamos falar de nós!

- Ah não... – sussurrou Lily pra si enquanto as outras riam ansiosas.

- Vamos começar com o que? – perguntou Emy abrindo a caixinha, que se mostrou um porta jóia, e de lá tirou um, dos vários pedaços de pergaminhos escritos.

- Não vamos fazer todo não é? – pediu Lily com a voz meio desesperada

- Claro que não Lily – disse Emy lendo distraídamente o pergaminho que tinha em mãos – só os que você mais odeia. – concluiu ela com um sorrido malicioso.

- Odeio você –disse Lily com um beiço

- Também te amo - disse Emy mandando um beijo para a amiga que se abaixou fingindo escapar dele.

- Lily tem razão Emy – disse Alice – foi um longo dia, todas estamos cansadas.

- É, e amanhã tem passeio a hogsmeade – disse Sissa

- Tudo bem então – falou Emy suspirando – mas vamos fazer os mais legais - concluiu ela avançando na caixinha, todas as outras se aproximaram também.

Sirius e Tiago se esticaram todo pra ver o que era.

_Garotos não resistem_

_Aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos como eu _

_Sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher_

_São só garotos_

- _Homem perfeito_ – leu Alice o pequeno papel que ela sorteou.

- Ehhhh!- comemorou Emy

- Droga – resmungou Lily

- E então? –perguntou Alice – quem começa?

Todas as quatro viraram-se juntas olhando pra Lily, que tinha os braços cruzados e não parecia muito interessada. Quando reparou que a atenção estava voltada pra si ela soltou um muxoxo e perguntou:

- Por que eu?

- Porque a sua sempre é a melhor resposta – disse Sissa

- Não é não – contradisse Lily – as da Alice é que são

- As respostas da Alice são sempre românticas – começou Marlene

- As da Marlene espalhafatosas – continuou Alice

- Querer que um cara que ame ecologia, saiba fazer magias caseiras e tenha meu nome tatuado com tinta brilhante nas costas não é ser espalhafatosa.

- As da Emy mudam todo ano – agora era Sissa quem falava, ignorando o comentário de Marlene

- E as da Sissa – disse Emy – se resumem em uma palavra:

- REMO! –disseram Emy, Alice e Marlene juntas.

- E as suas – continuou Alice ignorando a vermelhidão de Sissa – são sempre as mais centradas na realidade e não no mundo de fantasias.

- Tudo bem – disse Lily contrariada e ficando com a postura reta começou – Um garoto pra me conquistar...

- Droga, queria ter uma pena e um pergaminho agora –murmurou Tiago, praticamente engolindo cada palavra que a ruiva falava. Sirius só riu e continuou ouvindo.

-...tem que ser responsável... – dizia ela

- Ponto negativo pra ti Pontas... – sussurrou Sirius rindo

-...não aprontar...

-... ihhhh, tá longe ainda... – continuava a implicar Sirius

-...respeitar os alunos de todas as casas...

-...nossa ela tá descrevendo o anti-Tiago...

-... ter um futuro planejado...

-...se azarar o Snape contar nessa parte...

-... saber o que vai fazer assim que acordar

-... se ela estiver se referindo ao café da manhã...

-... tem que ter a cabeça no lugar...

-...ah, isso você tem...

-... definir o que é certo e errado...

-...errado? você não conhece essa palavra...

-...ser inteligente...

Tiago mandou um olhar fulminante a Sirius ousando-o a atacar esse termo

-... e por fim, ser monogâmico! – concluiu ela

- Sinceramente Pontas –disse Sirius rindo da cara desgostosa que o amigo fazia – um trasgo tem mais chances de se enquadrar nas expectativas dela do que você.

_Seus olhos e seus olhares _

_Milhares de tentações _

_Meninas são tão mulheres _

_Seus truques e confusões _

_Se espalham pelos pêlos _

_Boca e cabelo _

_Peitos e poses e apelos _

_Me agarram pelas pernas _

_Certas mulheres como você _

_Me levam sempre onde querem _

- Você aumentou seus requisitos- disse Alice- ano passado foram só cinco.

- Quem é agora? – perguntou Marlene – minhas condições continuam as mesmas

- As minhas também – disse Alice

- As minhas... – começou Sissa, mas ao ver o olhar das amigas fez um gesto de impaciência e concluiu - ...vocês já sabem

- Bom as minhas – começou Emy – são as seguintes – ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho que estava na sua cômoda e ia começar a ler quando Lily a interrompeu

- Quando é que você fez esta lista?

- Quarta-feira enquanto você fazia minha redação de Poções – respondeu ela fazendo pouco caso.

- Eu te odeio Emily – murmurou Lily indignada

Não ligando para a amiga Emy começou:

- Tem que ser bonito, meigo, gentil, inteligente... – enquanto ela falava e falava suas amigas começaram a conversar sem que ela percebesse.

- Ela encarnou o homem perfeito esse ano – sussurrou Marlene

- Pelo menos foi melhor do que o ano passado quando ela encarnou aquele avor...

- Ator – corrigiu Lily

- isso – disse Sissa.

- Pelo menos aquele ator era real – disse Alice – agora esse aí...

-...tem que gostar de crianças, de animais, tem que me levar no cinema... – continuou Emy – e tem que ser monogâmico – concluiu ela anotando o ultimo item adicionando-o a sua lista – Lily! – chamou ela ao levantar a cabeça do pergaminho.

- O que? –respondeu ruiva

- O que é monogâmico? – ela perguntou com uma expressão inocente

Todos os seis (incluindo aqui Tiago e Sirius) a olharam com uma expressão chocada e com uma enorme gota ao lado da cabeça.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela na defensiva

- É um ser que tem um único parceiro a vida toda – respondeu Alice por Lily

- Ah, ok – disse Emy - e agora?

- Depois disso eu quero dormir – disse Lily já se levantando

- Espere só um minutinho aí senhorita Evans – disse Emy se levantando primeiro e pegando uma fita métrica trouxa da sua cômoda. Ao verem a fita, Alice suspirou, Sissa e Marlene se entreolharam e Lily soltou um sonoro:

-NEM VEM!

- Podem ir tirando a camisa garotas... – disse Emy

Sirius e Tiago engoliram e seco

–... vocês escaparam final do ano passado, mas esse ano vocês não me escapam. Afinal, criamos essas reuniões para relatarmos as nossas mudanças, mentais e físicas. E qual a principal mudança física que ocorre com uma garota do que o crescimento dos seios?

Sirius e Tiago começaram a suar e a puxar as vestes para longe do pescoço.

As garotas suspiraram derrotadas e começaram a desabotoar as camisas do uniforme...

* * *

Eram quase três horas da madrugada quando se podiam ver dois garotos muito quietos, que evitavam se olhar, subirem as escadas em caracol de seu dormitório. Chegando no silencioso e escuro dormitório cada um seguiu pra sua cama, fechou seu cortinado e cumprimentou rapidamente seu amigo.

- Boa noite Almofadinhas.

- Boa noite Pontas.

_Garotos não resistem _

_Aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não_

_Garotos como eu _

_Sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher_

_São só garotos_

* * *

**Musica tema: _Garotos _**

**Cantor : Lêoni**

**

* * *

**

**gota- expressão usada em animes japoneses para designar descrédulo.**

* * *

**N/a: **Oiê pra todo mundo!

Primeiramente não se preocupem que elas ficaram de sutiã. Isso aqui não é R.

Esse foi o capitulo mais difícil, foi deletado e extraviado umas 4 vezes, mas aqui esta ele, se gostarem mandem um rewiew, se não gostarem... também mandem isso é muito importante para melhorar a fic.

Só saberemos se vocês comentarem.

Então please, reviews!!

**Agradecimentos: _by Bruna com __complementos de Lala_**

**Silverghost:**Ficamos muito contentes que tenha lido o capitulo e gostado a ponto de mandar um review. Realmente os foras homéricos do Tiago são uma das melhores coisas de se escrever sobre os marotos. Postamos de duas em duas semanas, a Lala não botou a data sexta porque ela tava toda atrapalhada. Amamos suas fics (mistérios de Londres tá o máximo, estamos ansiosas esperando o aparecimento da nossa ruivinha)

Esperamos que goste desse capitulo também.

Beijos.

**Naniiinha: **Que bom que você gostou e riu um monte. Muito obrigada pelo review. No sétimo ano é que aconteceram as coisas mais importantes da história, mas como a gente queria fazer mais ou menos desde a época em que o Tiago começou a perseguir a Lily resolvemos começar desde o quarto. Mas como o sétimo é o nosso ano preferido ele não vai demorar a vir não.

Obrigada pelo review e esperamos que este capitulo também a faça rir.

Beijos.

* * *

**Próxima Postagem: 03/12**

Se você achou esse capitulo digno de um comentário(para elogiar ou para criticar) esperamos ansiosamente seu review.

Beijos

Tchau! (Ei, espera aí, eu não sou "atrapalhada" eu só sou distraída e um pouco, só um pouquinho esquecida) agora sim tchau pra todo mundo. Beijos da Lala.


	5. 4 Tomando a Iniciativa

**Capitulo 4: Tomando a iniciativa **

A entrada do castelo, próximo ao salão principal, estava muito mais cheia do que o costume. Terceiranistas excitados, quartanistas animados, quintanistas acostumados, sextanistas relaxados e setimanistas preocupados por em vez de estudarem para os NIEM'S, estarem indo para um passeio a hogsmeade. O primeiro passeio do ano.

Num canto mais afastado do tumulto, um pequeno grupo de meninas conversava animadamente sobre os planos para o dia, não notando assim que um outro grupo de garotos as observavam, mas precisamente dois garotos. E eram exatamente esses garotos que costumavam fazer um grande tumulto nos dias de passeio. Mas naquele dia eles estavam estranhamente... quietos. Para não dizer esquisitos.

-Vocês realmente não vão me contar o que fizeram ontem noite pra voltarem nesse estado de semi-meditação, não é? – perguntou Remo parecendo cansado. Não conseguira ficar acordado esperando os amigos na noite passada e desde que acordou ambos se recusaram a falar uma única frase sobre o assunto. Mas notando os constante olhares que eles lançavam para as colegas da Grifinória não era difícil de se adivinhar.

-Não fizemos nada horroroso Aluado - disse Sirius sem se virar para o amigo ainda olhando as garotas - Só escutamos uma conversa - concluiu olhando para o amigo com cara de inocente.

-Uma conversa que você gostaria de ter escutado - se pronunciou pela primeira vez Tiago finalmente tirando seu olhar de uma certa ruiva e virando-se para o amigo com um sorriso muito maroto. Sirius notando onde o amigo iria chegar decidiu ajudar também

-É caro Aluado, - disse ele se aproximando do amigo e ficando de frente para Remo, esse de costas para as meninas, concluiu - você foi um dos principais tópicos da conversa.

-Uma conversa bastante elucidativa, não é Almofadinhas? - perguntou Tiago se postando ao lado do amigo e de frente para Remo

-Com toda certeza caro Pontas - disse Sirius. Os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices e caíram na gargalhada.

Remo estava confuso. Ele normalmente entendia as meias palavras dos amigos. Mas hoje elas, pra no dizer seus próprios amigos, estavam, mais confusas do que nunca. Eles ouviram uma conversa. Isso era certo. Uma conversa em que falaram sobre ele. Isso também era certo. Mas de quem era essa conversa?

Nesse momento as garotas que eram o principal foco de atenção dos dois marotos passaram por eles em direção a saída do castelo. Tiago e Sirius imediatamente desviaram sua atenção de Remo para e se voltaram para as garotas. E esse ultimo, ao se virar para ver o que os amigos olhavam, sentiu a ficha cair. _"É claro"_ pensou triunfante.

-Muito bem! - disse ele assim que eles entraram numa carruagem - Eu quero que vocês me contem tudo. E quando eu digo tudo é _tudo _mesmo!

* * *

-Eu realmente não entendo Emy - dizia Lily para a amiga - como que você não tem tempo para fazer seus deveres e obrigações, mas tem tempo para fazer uma lista de "homem perfeito" e daquele tamanho? 

Elas andavam pelas ruas apinhadas de alunos de Hogsmeade. Lily e Emy iam frente, discutindo pra variar. Alice e Marlene vinham logo atrás conversando sobre o bruxo eleito mais gato da Inglaterra, pela revista _Teen Witch. _E fechando o cortejo uma pensativa Sissa acompanhava as amigas. É claro que ela não tinha idéia de onde estavam indo apesar de que no caminho feito do castelo até a cidade esse ter sido o assunto principal.

Sua mente estava longe dali. Estava, para falar a verdade numa certa carta no seu bolso. Carta essa que ela tinha escrito, digamos, num surto na noite passada. Após a conversa que teve com as amigas uma frase de Lily ficou martelando a noite toda em sua cabeça:

"_Ele é um garoto muito gentil e cavalheiro, vale a pena esperar por ele... ou lutar por ele."_

Ela estava certa! Remo era um excelente rapaz e ela realmente gostava dele. Ela esperou por ele quatro anos e como ele não tinha agido nesse tempo todo, estava na hora de ela lutar por ele. Tá certo que ela não tinha a coragem e a inteligência da Lily, nem o senso romântico e a cara de pau da Emy, e especialmente ela não tinha a beleza delas, mas que ela podia conquistar o único garoto que de quem ela já gostou, isso ela podia!

"_Ah não ser que ele não goste de você."_ Dizia uma voz irritante na cabeça dela. _"Não!" _Ela balançou a cabeça com força. Todas as suas amigas diziam que Remo gostava dela. Ela era muito distraída e nunca reparou em qualquer atitude dele com ela que demonstrasse algo mais além de amizade. Mas se até Lily dizia isso, concordando assim com Emy, então era verdade".

Ela riu pensando em como duas pessoas que eram tão diferentes podiam ser tão amigas. Ela olhou pra frente e lá estavam elas. Lily dizendo pra Emy que não ia deixar mais a amiga copiar seu dever visto que ela tinha tempo, e de sobra, para fazer os seus. E Emy? Ela ria não acreditando em uma única palavra da amiga. Lily tinha muitos admiradores pelo colégio, alguns tentavam conversar com ela, ou convidá-la para sair, mas ela sempre negava dizendo que estava no colégio pra pensar em estudos e não em namorados e a maioria sabendo, a tinha somente como amiga. Emy, ao contrário, sempre que via um garoto que a interessava partia para o _ataque, _sem nenhuma vergonha ela chegava no menino e em 99,9 por cento das vezes conseguia sair com o que queria. Mas nunca durava mais de uma semana. A amiga dizia não ter encontrado sua cara metade ainda.

Marlene e Alice vinham logo atrás. Alice tinha o mesmo problema que ela. Só que o Longbotton deixava claro que gostava dela e apesar de ele ser um belo exemplo de grifinório, era extremamente tímido com garotas, principalmente se a garota em questão era Alice Windsow. Marlene tinha uma queda, não uma queda não, tinha um _despenhadeiro_ pelo primo da Alice. David desde o segundo ano dela, terceiro dele, quando ele azarou um sonserino que a chamara de amante de trouxas na frente dele, e desde então sempre que via uma oportunidade ela conversava com ele, típica de uma grifinória.

Tomada de uma súbita coragem ela parou e falou para as amigas

-Gente! – todas elas pararam e encaram Sissa – Eu vou lá no correio coruja enviar uma carta pra minha mãe ta ok?

-Eu vou com você Sissa – disse Lily indo até a amiga

-Pra que?!? – perguntou a garota alarmada.

-Como pra que? – perguntou Lily desconfiada – Eu também quero enviar uma carta pra casa.

-A sim! Claro... – disse ela desviando o olhar da amiga que a encarava desconfiada – mais alguém quer ir?

-Não, já enviei minha carta semanal lá pra casa lá do corujal – disse Alice

-Também já enviei a minha! – agora era Marlene quem falava

-Esqueci de escrever a minha – disse Emy dando um tapa na própria testa, ela pensou um pouco e depois fez um gesto de pouco caso – Deixa pra lá, amanhã eu envio e agora eu to com fome demais pra conseguir me concentrar em escrever uma carta.

-Tudo bem então - disse Lily despreocupada – nos encontramos em quinze minutos no Três Vassouras ok?

Todas murmuraram suas confirmações e logo elas se separaram. Lily e Sissa indo para o correio e Emy, Marlene e Alice indo em direção aos Três Vassouras.

Sissa observava temerosa a amiga ao seu lado, enquanto esta ultima andava calmamente com a cabeça erguida e os olhos fixos no caminho a sua frente. Deveria contar a ela? Claro que sim! Ela era sua amiga e lhe daria apoio, ainda mais agora que ela decidira investir nas suas chances com Remo mas...

"_Eu quero fazer isso sozinha!" _Pensou decidida _"Depois que eu enviar a carta eu conto para ela e para as garotas"_

-Tudo bem, Si? – seus pensamentos foram cortados pela pergunta de Lily

-Cla-claro – gaguejou ela. Nunca fora muito boa em guardar segredos, principalmente de Lily que tinha uma percepção e intuição fora do comum. Tanto que logo no primeiro ano ela descobriu que Sissa gostava de Remo antes da própria descobrir. E foi ela também que disse que o Remo gostava dela...

-Lily? - chamou ela duvidosa

-Hum...

-Você tem certeza que o Remo gosta de mim? – perguntou de uma vez com medo de perder a coragem. Lilian parou de andar e encarou a amiga com expressão suave.

-Claro que tenho Sissa – disse ela meigamente. As duas estavam paradas no meio da calçada com vários alunos andando em volta delas – Você é a única que não percebe, até a avoada da Marlene já percebeu, ele gosta, e muito, de você Sissa e sabe que você gosta dele também.

-Então porque ele nunca tentou nada – perguntou ela com lágrimas nos olhos – será que ele tem vergonha de gostar de mim? Será que ele me acha feia?

-Não diga isso! – brigou Lily – Você é linda e é a garota mais doce que eu já conheci e se você não enxerga isso então eu vou lhe lançar um feitiço aumentatório! - terminou brincando. As duas riram e seguiram para o correio.

Chegando lá Lily chamou a primeira coruja que viu e enquanto ela amarrava a carta e dava instruções sobre onde entregá-la, Sissa foi para um canto mais afastado pegou uma coruja meio azulada amarrou a carta na sua pata e sussurrou o destinatário, não notando que um par de olhos verdes a observava com um sorriso.

* * *

-Ai que fome, ai que fome – murmurava Emy impaciente sentada numa mesa do Três Vassouras junto de Alice e Marlene – quanto tempo vai levar pra essa comida ficar pronta hein? 

-Daqui a pouco tá chegando Emy – disse Marlene descontraída enquanto observava um garoto da corvinal conversando com os amigos numa mesa próxima a delas

-Porque toda essa fome hein Emy? – perguntou Alice intrigada – Você tomou um bom café da manhã sem contar que ontem nós fomos dormir com uns quilinhos a mais.

-To jogando muito quadribol agora e isso da fome – defendeu-se Emy – e eu não me importo com o meu peso. – concluiu fazendo pouco caso

-Ah claro! – disse uma voz masculina as suas costas assustando as três na mesa – e quem era aquela doida que no ano passado quase passava fome quando começou uma dieta porque não entrou numa calça toda apertada hein?

-Sirius você tem que parar com essa sua mania de querer enfartar os outros – disse a garota com a mão no coração – E eu não passava fome, apenas comia menos do que o necessário.

-Claro Emy, claro – disse ele com a voz arrastada enquanto se sentava acompanhado dos outros três marotos.

Depois de passar todo o caminho do castelo até o vilarejo contando para Remo e para Pedro o que eles haviam feito na noite passada, excluindo a parte em que as garotas ficaram de sutiã para medir os bustos...

"_O Aluado é muito certinho e cavalheiro, se gente contar o que viu ele não vai descansar até a gente tomar uma poção do esquecimento ou ele mesmo nos lançar um feitiço do esquecimento" _comentara Sirius com Tiago.

...e depois de ouvir um sermão de meia-hora sobre "Não invadir a privacidade alheia, principalmente a feminina" vindo da parte de Remo, eles passaram no Zonko's e lá ficaram até a fome bater. Vindo depois para o Três Vassouras.

– Quando ela inventar uma maneira nova e maluca de emagrecer daqui á um tempo me avisem ok?- pediu ele para Alice e Marlene. A primeira riu concordando e a outra pareceu nem ter escutado.

-McKinnon você tá me ouvindo? – chamou Sirius, mas antes que ela pudesse responder Tiago perguntou parecendo ansioso.

-E a Evans? – disse ele olhando para os lados.

-Foi no correio com a Sissa – respondeu Emy ao mesmo tempo em que olhava pra porta que se abrira naquele exato momento – mas você não terá tempo de sentir saudades porque ela acabou de chegar.

-Sentir saudades?!? – repetiu ele horrorizado – _Eu?!?_

-Não! Minha avó – disse Emy rindo e voltando-se para as amigas que chegaram riu ao se deparar com Sissa vermelha, pra variar, por causa de Remo e Lily emburrada ou pela falta de cadeiras ou pelo fato de elas estarem sendo ocupadas pelos marotos.

-Oi Evans – disse Tiago com as mãos indo aos cabelos

"_Porque que, que ele sempre tá passando a mão nesse cabelo?_ Pensou Lilian irritada – Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Remo – cumprimentou a todos Lily não notando a careta que Tiago fez ao ouvir ela chamar Remo pelo primeiro nome – pretendem almoçar conosco ou já estão de partida?

-Lily! –repreendeu Emy

-Algum problema em almoçar com nossas colegas de classe Evans? – perguntou Sirius _jogado _na cadeira e a encarando com expressão marota.

-Claro que não Black – respondeu ela séria- só queira saber para ver se era necessário providenciar outra cadeira ou não – só agora todos perceberam que ela e Sissa estavam em pé desde que chegaram. Imediatamente Tiago e Remo se levantaram, o ultimo indo pegar uma outra cadeira na mesa vizinha e o primeiro fazendo uma exagerada mensura em direção a sua cadeira, agora vazia, para que Lily se sentasse.

Infelizmente, na opinião do maroto, Lily empurrou Sissa para se sentar na cadeira que ele oferecia enquanto ela sentava-se na cadeira que o Remo tinha acabado de trazer. Frustrado, Tiago foi buscar outra cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que o almoço chegava para as garotas.

-Quem pediu esse acumulo de gordura saturada pra mim hein? – perguntou Lily olhando para o seu almoço

-Emy! – responderam Alice e Marlene juntas

Emy que estava se preparando para botar a primeira garfada na boca olhou pra expressão furiosa da amiga e sorriu dizendo

-Quando eu for fazer dieta eu não quero fazer sozinha.

-Ora sua... – ia começar a discutir Lily quando uma familiar coruja azulada chegou e entregou uma carta para Remo.

Reconhecendo a coruja Lily desviou sua atenção para Sissa que parecia estar pegando fogo de tão vermelha que estava quando ouviu a pergunta do Potter:

-De quem é Aluado – _"Aluado, Pontas... qual era a desses apelidos?" _Pensou a garota.

-Aqui não diz – respondeu Remo meio incerto olhando a carta de cima a baixo à procura do remetente

-Então lê logo – disse Sirius depois de uma tentativa frustrada de roubar um bolinho de caramelo e ameixa de Emy.

-Tá certo – disse Remo deslacrando a carta e começando a lê-la. A medida que o garoto ia lendo a carta seu rosto começava a tomar uma tonalidade parecida com a de Sissa e antes que alguém pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, a ficha de Lily caiu e ela se levantou, chamando a atenção de todos para si, disposta a poupar a amiga de tamanho constrangimento.

-Meninas – chamou ela com a expressão mais calma que ela conseguiu botar no rosto – Não tínhamos combinado de passar na Tropobelopara vermos algumas vestes novas?

Alice olhou para a amiga confusa. Marlene parou com o garfo a caminho da boca, Sissa olhou para ela esperançosa, sem nem tocar no seu almoço, todos os marotos a encaravam desconfiados e Emy continuava a comer parecendo nem ter ouvido a amiga.

-Claro que sim – disse Alice também se levantando, não sabendo direito o que a amiga queria, mas que queira sair dali – Vamos Marlene.

-Vamos? – perguntou ela duvidosa e ainda sentada com o garfo na mão. Olhando a cara de poucos amigos de Alice disse rápido – Ah vamos, claro!

Sissa se levantou e se postou ao lado de Lily sem dizer nada. E todas as quatro, oito se incluindo os marotos, voltaram-se para Emy, que por um momento pareceu não notar nada, mas depois de algum tempo tirou sua atenção do seu prato e olhou para todos a encarando e perguntou:

-Que foi? – perguntou ela indignada, Lily bufou e foi até amiga começando a arrastá-la mesmo sob seus protestos – Hei! Eu ainda nem comecei a almoçar –reclamava ela

-Depois a gente volta Emy – disse Alice enquanto todas iam em direção a porta. Assim que ela se fechou, os marotos encararam-se por um momento até que Tiago perguntou.

-O que foi que aconteceu aqui? – Sirius disse algo como _"Garotas" _antes de puxar o prato de Emy para si e começar a comer, Pedro balançou os ombros fazendo o mesmo com a comida da Alice e da Marlene e Remo voltou sua atenção para a carta em sua mão com uma teoria surgindo no fundo da sua mente e seu coração começando a acelerar fortemente.

* * *

-Então foi isso que você fez? – perguntou Emy, com estrelas nos olhos, para Sissa. Ante a confirmação dela, Emy berrou e abraçou a amiga quase a sufocando-a – Ah! Que romântico! – uma vendedora olhou para o grupo de garotas com censura e elas começaram a andar pela loja fingindo admirar a vestes nos manequins e cabides. 

Depois que ela saíram dos Três Vassoura, carregando uma nada satisfeita Emy, elas foram direto para a Tropobelo moda magica, chegando lá, depois de dispensarem uma atendente, elas foram para o meio da loja e no meio de manequins e roupas enfileiradas em cabides, Lily botou Sissa contra a parede e a ultima contou para as amigas o que ela fizera e que a carta que o Re mo recebera era dela, só que ela não tinha botado que era ela quem escrevera e sim uma _bruxa secreta_.

Cada uma teve uma reação diferente. Alice disse que esse era o espírito da Grifinória de Sissa, Lily sorriu orgulhosa e disse que até que enfim ela tomara uma atitude.

-Eu já estava pensando em me intrometer nesse lenga, lenga de vocês dois viu – dissera ela.

Emy imediatamente esqueceu do seu almoço e começou a fazer preparativos para o casamento falando mais para si do que para as outras.

-A gente podia fazer uma cerimônia meio bruxa meio trouxa, mas a família do Remo e da Sissa são de bruxos então isso não vai dar muito certo – dizia ela – eu vou ter que fazer algumas pesquisas sobre casamentos bruxos, só assim eu vou poder começar com os preparativos...

-Porque em vez de pesquisar sobre casamentos bruxos você não pesquisa sobre as escamas de dragões da Mongólia e seu uso inapropriado em poções de fortalecimento para a aula de poções hein Emy? – interrompeu o monologo da amiga, e antes que elas entrassem em outra discussão sobre as tarefas escolares que Emy fazia, ou melhor, não fazia, Marlene fez uma pergunta que chamou a atenção de todas e deixou Sissa extremamente sem jeito:

-O que você escreveu na carta Sissa?

* * *

"_Estando acordada sonho contigo_

_estando dormindo estas comigo_

_entre sonhar acordada_

_é dor sentido_

_prefiro estar dormindo e pra ti sorrindo._

_No sonhar eu sou amada com intensidade_

_Mas quando acordo a magoa é realidade._

_A noite és só meu_

_De dia és ilusão_

_Só sei que é teu _

_Meu louco coração._

_És minha ventura _

_De noite ou de dia _

_Ès a loucura _

_Que tanto me judia _

_Que faz badalar o sino do amor_

_Que me vem beijar e me trás calor_

_Só a ti venero_

_És meu pranto_

_Te quero, te quero_

_Te amo tanto._

–E foi isso – Remo concluiu a leitura da carta que recebera para os amigos

-Aluado, seu lobo safado - disse Sirius já comendo o almoço de Lilian e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto completou – onde já se viu, arrasando o coração de pobres ovelhinhas.

-Ovelhinhas bem românticas – disse Tiago pegando a carta da mão de Remo e lendo-a de novo, já que ele não entendera da primeira vez, porque assim que o amigo começara a lê-la ele entrou numa acirrada disputa com Sirius pra ver quem iria comer o almoço de Lilian. Tiago por pensar que aquele seria o almoço da sua futura garota e Sirius pela comida em si.

Depois de um golpe baixo de Sirius, que olhara pra trás e dissera, muito convincentemente _"Oi Evans!" _Tiago não pode evitar se virar e passar a mãos nos cabelos, mas vendo que não tinha nenhuma ruiva atrás de si, ele voltou-se furioso para Sirius, o almoço já era, e ele teve que se contentar com o de Sissa que fora o único que sobrara.

-Você tem alguma idéia de quem te mandou? – perguntou Sirius terminando de comer. Remo balançou a cabeça negando e mentindo. Ele tinha uma idéia de quem mandara, ou pelo menos ele tinha uma enorme vontade que tivesse sido essa pessoa.

-Bom – disse Tiago terminando de comer e se espreguiçando na cadeira – cedo ou tarde você descobre, agora vamos comprar nosso almoço que já tá ficando tarde.

-Vocês acabaram de almoçar Pontas – disse Remo pegando a carta que Tiago deixara em cima da mesa – o único que não almoçou aqui ainda fui eu.

-Aluado – disse Sirius se levantando e indo atrás de Tiago e Pedro, para pedir mais comida – aquilo foi só a entrada.

Remo balançou a cabeça e foi atrás dos amigos.

-Falando em entrada – se pronunciou pela primeira vez Pedro – Vocês repararam que elas deixaram a conta do almoço delas para a gente pagar?

-Nada mais justo – disse Remo – Afinal elas não comeram nada e vocês comeram tudo.

* * *

Depois de três horas experimentando roupas na Tropobelo moda magica, a maioria era Emy que escolhia e ia dando para as amigas, por mais que elas negassem, dizendo o quão bonito ficaria nelas e que tal cor combinava com tal olho, a fome começou a apertar e elas, cada uma com uma sacola, voltaram para o Três Vassouras. 

Felizmente, para Lily, elas não encontraram com os marotos nem por lá, nem pelo resto do dia. Voltaram para Hogwarts cansadas e sujas e depois dos banhos e da bagunça de roupas elas desceram para a festa de Halloween, 31 de outubro, dia das bruxas, nem o maior cansaço do mundo iria fazê-las desistir de ir naquela festa.

A comida estava deliciosa e a companhia também. Nenhuma travessura aconteceu, como as vinte bombas de bosta que explodiram na mesa da sonserina no ano passado bem no meio do jantar, já que os autores dessas, e de outras pegadinhas que aconteceram no mesmo ano e nos anteriores, ou seja, Tiago e Sirius, não estavam presentes. Estavam, pra variar cumprindo, detenção.

Quando viu Sissa se despedir das amigas e ir em direção ao salão comunal, Remo deixou Pedro comendo sozinho e foi atrás da garota. A duvida o estava remoendo por dentro e ele não via outra alternativa a não ser perguntar para ela. Como ele ia fazer isso ele não sabia. Só sabia que precisava falar com ela e iria ser hoje

-Sissa! – chamou ele quando ela estava prestes a dizer a senha para a mulher gorda. A garota virou-se para ele e imediatamente ficou sem jeito. Chegando em frente a ela Remo disse:

-Preciso falar com você

* * *

**N/A:**

O que será que ela vai falar com ela hein? Só vão saber no próximo capitulo, que por sinal será postado semana que vem. Agora que eu e a Lala estamos de férias decidimos postar um capitulo por semana, já que temos mais tempo

Pra quem gosta do Remo aqui tá um capitulo especial, e aguardem que mais pra frente tem mais!

Eu e a Bruna descobrimos que a gente não tinha permitido que pessoas não afiliadas ao site pudessem postar reviews, mas já resolvemos esse problema então por favor quem não é afiliado ao site e tentou postar um comentário e não conseguiu, tente de novo e faça duas autoras felizes

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ronnie Weezhy**: Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário ficamos felizes que tenha gostado. O Remo realmente é um ótimo personagem e é muito bom escrever sobre ele. Esperamos que tenha gostado desse capitulo que tem bastante Remo X Sissa. Milhões de Beijos e continue comentando.

**Próxima atualização: 10 de dezembro**

Milhões de Beijos a todos que leram.

Se acharem este capitulo digno de um comentário, por favor comentem!!!!!!!!


	6. 5 Plano A em ação

**Plano A em Ação**

-Preciso conversar com você – disse ele assim que chegou há um metro de distancia dela.

Sissa estava com a cabeça baixa, achando os seus sapatos muito interessantes no momento. Ela sentia seu rosto cada vez mais quente e soube que se olhasse pra ele naquele momento, ela não agüentaria e sairia dali correndo.

-O que foi? - perguntou ela no mais alto do que um sussurro, mas o suficiente para Remo ouvir.

-Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... - disse ele relutante e meio sem jeito

-Você queria ou quer?- perguntou ela levantando o rosto e o encarando com um meio sorriso. Remo ficou mudo por um momento e quando começou a sentir que seu rosto se avermelhava ele balançou a cabeça com fora e disse, tentando achar a voz que pareceu ter perdido.

-Quero! - sua voz saiu mais alto do que ele queria e logo depois ele emendou - Quer dizer, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta muito importante... - eles ficaram um tempo em silencio evitando se encararem até que Sissa perguntou meio relutante, com medo de descobrir que pergunta era.

-O que você quer me perguntar - disse ela num sussurro de voz

-Eu queria saber se...- começou Remo lentamente, ele sentia seu coração batendo rápido e fortemente no seu peito e se perguntou por um momento se ela era capaz de ouvi-lo -... eu queria saber

-REMO! - ambos pularam de susto ao ouvir a voz feminina - Remo, espera! - uma menina baixinha vinha correndo em direção a eles. Ela tinha cabelos castanho-escuro encaracolados e olhos acinzentados, parecia bastante familiar a Sissa. - Remo que bom que eu te encontrei, eu te procurei o dia todo, mas você e seus amigos parecem evaporar quando vão pra hogsmeade...

-Oi Kelly - disse Remo parecendo desanimado e voltando-se para Sissa apresentou - Sissa essa Kelly Simon do terceiro ano. Kelly, essa é Cecília Dessard da minha turma.

-Olá - disse Kelly parecendo bem animada.

-Oi - respondeu Sissa com um sorriso, não sabendo se ficava chateada com a intromissão da garota, ou aliviada por ela.

-Kelly você quer falar alguma coisa importante pra mim? - perguntou Remo querendo intimamente se livrar da garota e continuar sua conversa com Sissa.

-Perguntar alguma coisa? - perguntou a garota confusa, ela olhou para Remo e uma expressão de compreensão passou pelo rosto dela - Ah! Remo você prometeu que ia me ajudar com o meu trabalho sobre _hinkypunk _para minha aula de DCTA.

-Claro que te ajudo Kelly, mas a sua aula não é só na quinta? - perguntou ele

-É sim - disse ela sorrindo abobadamente para ele, completamente esquecida de Sissa, que só escutava a conversa em silêncio – mas é que eu queria já deixá-la pronto, sabe como é né? Pra não ficar em cima da hora.

-Tudo bem - disse sem demonstrar seu descontentamento - eu e o Pedro combinamos de estudar amanhã de manhã lá na biblioteca, se você passar por lá eu posso te dar uma ajuda...

-Claro! - disse ela aumentando ainda mais seu sorriso - que horas?

-Lá pelas 10:00 -respondeu ele olhando com o canto dos olhos para Sissa que evitava olhar na sua direção.

-Tudo bem então - disse Kelly parada no mesmo lugar - amanhã as dez! - quando ela não fez nada que denunciasse que iria embora, Remo se viu obrigado a perguntar forçando-se a sorrir.

-Mas alguma coisa Kelly? - ela olhou para ele interrogativamente, depois voltou seu olhar para Sissa, que observava atentamente os detalhes do chão, e disse com uma expressão de entendimento.

-Oh não! Mais nada - e começando a andar de costas ela continuou - vou voltar pra festa agora.- Até amanhã Remo. Tchau Cecília!

-Tchau Kelly - disse Sissa sorrindo mornamente para a garota.

-Até amanhã Kelly - disse Remo. Ele ficou olhando a garota, até ela sumir descendo as escadas, com um novo e torturante pensamento invadindo a sua mente:

"_E se não foi a Sissa que me mandou a carta? E se foi a Kelly? Pode ter sido qualquer garota nesse colégio que eu não tenha nem sequer idéia da existência. Eu não posso perguntar se foi ela, porque se não foi eu vou estar fazendo papel de egocêntrico. Não... é impossível que seja a Sissa ela não agiria assim ela nunca-"_

-Remo? - seus pensamentos foram cortados pela doce voz da garota lhe chamando. Ele voltou-se para ela e viu no seu rosto uma expressão que ele não entendeu. Seria de... tristeza?

Vendo que obtivera a atenção do garoto ela continuou:

-O que você queria me perguntar? - ela perguntou com uma certeza: Jamais revelaria e ele a verdade.

-Oh... nada! Nada não Sissa - disse ele desviando o seu olhar do da garota.

-Então eu já vou entrar - disse ela apontando para o quadro da mulher gorda que os estivera observando em silêncio o tempo todo - Você também vem?

-Não - disse ele olhando para o quadro - eu vou voltar para salão principal.

-Ok então - disse ela ficando de frente para o quadro e de lado para Remo Até amanhã Remo.- dragão escaldado -

-Até amanhã Sissa - disse ele assim que o quadro se fechou. Ele continuou olhando fixamente para o ponto em que ela tinha saído até ouvir a mulher gorda falando.

-Sabe - disse ela com ares de sabia - eu prefiro muito mais a menina Dessard do que a garota Simon. Essa Simon é muito agitada, e a cada ano desde que chegou à Hogwarts, gosta de um garoto diferente.

Remo lançou um olhar irônico a mulher gorda que o observava esperando uma resposta. Apesar de concordar inteiramente com ela, ele no diria isso em voz alta. Dizendo um seco _"Boa noite" _ele retomou o caminho em direção ao salão comunal, lançando um ultimo olhar de esguelha para o lugar onde Sissa estava.

* * *

"_Tola Sissa, você é uma grande tola!"_ pensava a menina enquanto atravessava o salão comunal em direção as escadas, que a levariam ao seu seguro e calmo quarto. O salão comunal estava praticamente deserto, todos ainda estavam no salão principal comemorando o dia das bruxas.

"_Realmente só eu mesma pra pensar que ele gosta de mim, tá na cara que ele gosta daquele garota, a Kelly"_ abrindo a porta do seu dormitório ela começou a tirar a sua roupa e a botar seu pijama. _"O jeito que ele ficou olhando pra ela enquanto ela ia embora... incrível como todo mundo se enganou pensando que ele gostava de mim"._

Ela se jogou na sua cama, fechou seu cortinado e enterrou seu rosto nos macios travesseiros de Hogwarts _"Você tem que esquecer ele Sissa" _pensava sentido suas lagrimas molharem o tecido dos travesseiros._ "Ele não gosta de você, ele... mas se ele não gosta de mim porque todo mundo fica dizendo que gosta? A Emy tá tudo bem já que a Emy vê romance em tudo, e a Marlene tá vivendo o seu momento de O mundo é belo, por causa do _David_, mas e a Lily e a Alice?"._

As lágrimas pararam de cair e ela se sentou na cama _"Talvez ele goste de mim e seja só amigo da Simon, talvez ele_..." Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo e de alguns resmungos sendo pronunciados.

-Eu pego a Emy ela vai ver só... - era Lily – como é ela capaz de me induzir a comer montes de porcarias, pra depois eu ficar que nem uma louca como ela fazendo regimes mirabolantes...

-Lily? - chamou Sissa abrindo um pouco de seu cortinado pra ver a amiga e a encontrando passando a camisola pela cabeça.

-Sissa - disse Lily assim que viu a amiga - ainda acordada? - Sissa balançou a cabeça confirmando - O que houve? - perguntou Lily estranhando o silêncio da outra

-Lily, você vai sempre estudar domingo de manhã na biblioteca não é? - agora era Lily quem confirmava com a cabeça enquanto desfazia o laço que prendia o seu cabelo - posso ir com você amanhã?

-Claro Sissa - disse ela começando a pentear as elaboradas ondas ruivas do seu cabelo - quer que eu te acorde?

-Claro, obrigada Lily - disse ela sorrindo para a amiga.

-De nada Sissa - disse Lily guardando a escova no seu criado mudo - Mas se você quer acordar amanhã cedo comigo acho melhor começar a dormir desde já, antes que as meninas cheguem e a Emy comece a falar sobre qual o melhor penteado que foi usado esse ano e por quem...

-E isso muito é importante, ouviu dona Lilian? - mal Lily acabara de falar e veio a voz de Emy da porta

-Tarde demais – sussurrou Lily sorrindo para Sissa, que riu baixinho concordando com a amiga, ela novamente se deitou disse boa noite para uma revoltada Emy, colocou um feitiço isolante no seu cortinado e se preparou para dormir. Ela sabia que a conversa, ou melhor, discussão das duas iria longe.

-Além do que - continuava Emy enquanto se trocava - aquela Devantry não merece o cabelo que tem. Como é que uma pessoa que tem a cara parecida com a de um Bull dog e um corpo que mais parece uma tábua de passar roupa, pode ter um cabelo daqueles? – falava ela mais pra si mesma do que para a amiga – O mundo realmente não é justo!

-Emy - chamou Lily, que tinha pego um livro e começava a esfolheá-lo sem interesse algum - A garota sonserina e um poço de arrogância, se você começar a invejar o cabelo dela, ai mesmo que ela vai se achar superior aos outros..

_-"Invejar"_? – perguntou Emy parando momentaneamente de escovar os próprios cabelos para olhar para a amiga deitada na cama – Eu não invejo aquele cruzamento de varinha de pescar com pastor alemão, eu só sinto uma enorme raiva dela ter um cabelo perfeito enquanto todo o resto é podre!

-Esse sentimento na língua dos humanos, bruxos ou não bruxos - dizia Lily ainda sem demonstrar interesse - chama-se inveja.

-Ela e aquele Parkinson nojento se merecem - continuava a garota ignorando completamente o comentário da amiga

-E a Alice e a Marlene? - perguntou Lily interrompendo os resmungos da outra.

-A Alice já deve estar vindo - disse se jogando na sua cama ao lado da amiga - e a Marlene ficou conversando com o David - concluiu com um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu não sei porque esses dois no se arranjaram ainda... - disse Lily parecendo ter achado alguma coisa interessante no seu livro.

-Não é pela Marlene - disse Emy esparramada na cama – ela só seria menos discreta se pintasse em néon na testa _"TÔ CAIDINHA PELO DAVID"_ – Lily riu pelo comentário da amiga e elas ficaram em silêncio por um momento – O Potter perguntou por você...

-Humf! - resmungou Lily fechando bruscamente o livro que lia - Então aquele delinqüente conseguiu sair da detenção antes do jantar terminar?

-É, ele e o Sirius apareceram por lá logo depois de você ter saído - respondeu Emy.

-Que bom que eu sai mais cedo, então - resmungou ela novamente virando na cama e ficando de costas para Emy.

-Ah Lily! Fala sério - disse Emy se levantando e se deitando do lado da amiga - o Tiago é bem gatinho.

-Essa é a _sua _opinião.

-Até você tem que admitir que ele e o Sirius não têm essa popularidade toda só porque eles são os Marotos - disse Emy insistindo em arrancar uma concordância da amiga

-Tem razão! - Lily falou se virando e ficando cara a cara com a amiga

-Tenho? - aquela não era a Lily! A verdadeira Lilian Evans nunca concordaria com uma opinião _boa_ a respeito de Tiago Potter e Sirius Black.

-Eles só são populares porque grande parte da população desse colégio acha legal que caras namorem com varias garotas e depois despedacem o coração delas, acham legal também azarar sonserinos e primeiranistas indefesos, acham legal também-

-Tudo bem! - cortou Emy o discurso da amiga - fica calma e respira.

Lily fez o que a amiga pediu e um calmo silêncio caiu sobre elas a ponto de escutarem a lenta respiração de Sissa, enquanto essa dormia.

-Pelo menos admita que eles são bonitos - sussurrou Emy. Ela viu a amiga fechar os olhos e sabia que naquele momento ela devia, ou estar recitando um mantra: _"Ela é sua amiga, não mate ela!"_ ou estar contando até se acalmar. Passou-se um minuto e ela respondeu

-Sim Emy - disse ela abrindo os olhos verdes, que brilharam na escuridão do quarto, fitando a outra - eu admito que eles são bonitos!

Emy sorriu convencida por ter ganhado uma importante disputa entre ela e o orgulho da amiga e novamente elas ficaram em silêncio.

-Posso fazer mais uma pergunta? - pediu ela depois de um certo tempo.

-Já fez Emy - falou Lily com os olhos fechados, ela suspirou e concluiu - mas pode fazer outra.

-Entre o Sirius e o Tiago... - Lilian abriu os olhos e encarou a outra já sabendo que coisa boa não vinha - quem você escolheria?

-Suicídio!

Emy gargalhava enquanto ia para sua cama.

-Boa noite Lil.

-Boa noite Emy.

* * *

-Vocês ainda não começaram com o plano não é ? - reclamava Tiago para os amigos.

Rabicho se entretia, ou melhor, lutava, com um chiclete grudento que não lhe permitia abrir a boca. Remo já estava deitado e vestindo o pijama, um livro estava apoiado no seu colo, mas sua atenção estava longe dele e de seus amigos. Sirius estava jogado na sua cama ainda com o uniforme, olhando concentrado para o teto. Tiago tinha acabado de sair do banho e enquanto secava os revoltos cabelos ele olhava indignado para os amigos.

-Que plano Pontas? - Sirius, o único que tinha prestado atenção, perguntou.

-Como que plano? - revoltou-se Tiago jogando a toalha na cama, isso chamou a atenção de Remo - O plano em que vocês supostamente falam bem de mim para a Evans para que ela tire da cabeça essa idéia de que eu sou um cara desprezível e saia comigo! - falou num fôlego só.

-Se esqueceu que o mesmo que ela pensa de você ela pensa de mim? - perguntou Sirius tirando sua atenção do teto e olhando para o amigo com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Se esqueceu que ela a melhor amiga da Lawrence que por acaso é a sua melhor amiga – rebateu Tiago irônico. Sirius soltou _"Ah!"_ de compreensão e voltou a olhar para o teto dizendo.

-Tudo bem, amanhã eu falo com ela - disse ele despreocupadamente.

-E você Aluado? - perguntou Tiago se voltando para o outro que suspirou já sabendo o que viria a seguir - Quando que você vai falar com ela hein? Vocês tão sempre estudando juntos e tudo mais... - concluiu a ultima parte com expressão contrariada.

-Eu já disse que esse plano no vai dar certo? - perguntou ele com cara de sofredor

-É, você já disse - falou Tiago enquanto se jogava na cama - Mas você falou a mesma coisa da animagia e estamos há um passo de completá-la... - nesse momento Pedro caiu da cama na sua terrível luta e Tiago completou parecendo entediado - exceto pelo Rabicho, claro.

-Será que você podia ter um pouco mais de cuidado ao falar desse assunto? perguntou Remo lançando um olhar preocupado para a cama de Frank.

-Relaxa - disse Sirius mostrando que ainda estava vivo - ele tá ferrado no sono.

-Mesmo assim - insistiu Remo - temos que ser precavidos, esse assunto é um enorme segredo e se alguém descobrir o que a gente tá fazendo-

-Claro, claro - cortou Tiago gesticulando com um braço - a mesma ladainha de sempre. Não fuja do assunto_ Senhor Arrasa Corações Românticos_ – Remo olhou torto para o amigo nessa hora e Tiago ignorou continuando. – Quando é que vai falar com ela?

Remo suspirou e disse

-Amanhã provavelmente ela vai estar estudando na biblioteca...

-_Num domingo?_ - perguntou Sirius parecendo horrorizado

-... normalmente nós estudamos juntos- continuou Remo sem responder ao amigo- aí eu falo com ela.

-Num domingo? - repetiu Sirius se levantando e se dirigindo para o banheiro - só vocês dois mesmo pra estudar num domingo. Credo!

-Conto com você Aluado - disse Tiago sorrindo vitorioso, enquanto se levantava para ajudar Pedro – _Limpar - _Foi mal Pedrinho – disse Tiago, quando depois do chiclete varias bolhas de sabão começaram a sair da boca do amigo – mas só assim que ia sair aquele chiclete. _Finite Incantatem._

-Amanhã vai ser um longo dia– disse Remo pra si mesmo vendo Pedro tossir e Tiago se jogar na cama sorrindo – Longo mesmo.

* * *

-Na Mongólia, o inverno é muito rigoroso e o verão é insuportável de quente, por isso os dragões de lá desenvolveram uma escama diferente dos da nossa região e do nosso clima. O problema é que: essas escamas, que são adaptáveis para o calor e para o frio, contém uma dosagem maior de utholina, que alucinógena, do que os nossos dragões convencionais, e os bruxos menos informados só se deixam levar pela força do- Sissa você tá me ouvindo - chamou Lily suspirando ao ver a amiga dar um pulo na cadeira ao ouvir o chamado - você escutou pelo menos a parte da utholina? - perguntou esperançosa.

-Utho- o que? - Lily suspirou novamente e largando o livro _"Dragões Com Características Especiais" _apoio seu rosto na mão, o braço na mesa e falou:

-Ele não gosta dela Sissa - Sissa ficou vermelha e para disfarçar pegou o livro que a amiga fechara e escondeu seu rosto nele - Ele só tá ajudando ela com um dever, ele faz isso pra todo mundo que pede.

Sissa abaixou o livro e Lily pode ver a ansiedade misturada com medo que dominava a face da amiga.

-Ontem ele veio falar comigo - começou ela falando baixinho para só a amiga escutar - queria me perguntar uma coisa...

-E o que era? - perguntou Lily ansiosa quando a amiga no continuou

-Eu não pude descobrir - disse ela lançando um olhar, para dizer no máximo, _mau _para a mesa um pouco distante da delas, onde Remo explicava alguma coisa para uma risonha Kelly, que parecia estar tão atenta nas explicações dele quanto ela estava nas da Lily.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou Lily anormalmente curiosa.

Ela explicou tudo para a amiga e enquanto ela falava Lily aumentava cada vez mais o sorriso que tinha no rosto.

-E foi isso - concluiu ela - Do que você tá rindo Lily? É uma situação desesperadora não é pra rir é para chorar.

-Sissa - disse a ruiva ainda sorrindo - a única coisa que você precisa saber é que: Ele-gosta-de-você. Confie em mim.

-Eu confio Lily, mas é que-

-_Mas_ nada! –cortou ela - para de pensar nisso e se concentre nos estudos. Ele gosta de você, só que tem algo que o impede de investir nesse... sentimento – disse ela meio hesitante na ultima parte – Eu prometo descobrir o que é essa coisa se você prometer se concentrar nos seus estudos. Fechado?

-Fechado - disse Sissa, ela confiava na capacidade de Lily descobrir segredos, ela era incrivelmente boa nisso. E lançando um ultimo olhar para o garoto que tanto amava ela concentrou toda a sua atenção nos dragões da Mongólia.

**Duas horas e meia depois**

-Terminei! – disse Sissa largando a pena e se espreguiçando na cadeira

-Transfiguração, poções, DCTA – dizia Lily lendo as redações da amiga – e Runas Antigas.

-Isso aí – confirmou Sissa arrumando seus pergaminhos e penas na mochila – tudo feito!

-Runas Antigas é interessante não é Sissa? – perguntou Lily lendo a redação da outra.

-É sim – concordou meio hesitante Sissa – é legal.

-Se eu não fizesse Aritmancia faria Runas... – dizia a ruiva ainda lendo concentrada a redação da amiga.

-Tá certo – disse Sissa já em pé. Ela reparou que numa mesa não muito longe da delas, um certo garoto de cabelos castanhos parecia também ter terminado suas lições e estava prestes a ir de encontro delas – Eu já vou indo Lil. Vem comigo?

-Não – disse Lily entregando o pergaminho para Sissa que rapidamente o guardou – Vou adiantar mais alguns deveres e encontro com vocês no almoço.

-Tudo bem então. Tchau! – disse ela praticamente correndo para fora da biblioteca. Lily ficou olhando espantada ela sumindo na porta da biblioteca até que ouviu uma voz atrás de si dizendo:

-Ela não tá querendo falar comigo não é? –era Remo. Ele estava com a mochila apoiada num ombro só e olhava para a porta com expressão triste.

-Falar talvez não... – disse Lilian se voltando para suas anotações – mas observar...

Remo se virou para ela não entendendo e Lily vendo a pergunta muda do amigo explicou:

-Ela veio aqui estudar comigo hoje só pra espionar você com aquela terceiranista.

-Veio é? – perguntou ele não conseguindo evitar que um meio sorriso surgisse no seu rosto.

-Ahãm! – confirmou a garota enquanto ele se sentava. Ela o observou por um momento e decidindo fazer suas investigações mais tarde, fez uma pergunta que era do interesse de ambos – Fez o metro e meio para História da Magia?

Ele pareceu acordar e olhou para ela e tentou forçar uma expressão culpada.

-Na verdade eu vim pedir emprestadas as suas Lily – disse ele consciente de que tinha todas as anotações que precisava – poderia fazer esse favor para um amigo que sempre presta atenção nas aulas, mas que teve um pequeno imprevisto na ultima e não pode prestar atenção.

-Claro, mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela enquanto procurava as anotações na sua mochila

-Nada de mais – disse ele parecendo fazer pouco caso – O Pedro se meteu em uma confusão com os sonserinos e não foi a aula, você reparou não é?

-Eu reparei que nem o Potter, nem o Black e nem o Pettigrew foram nessa aula.

-Pois é, no caminho pra aula o Pedro decidiu dar uma passada rápida na cozinha por que ele ainda estava com fome. O Tiago e o Sirius não deram muita atenção e continuaram indo pra aula, eu já estava lá, mas quando eles chegaram, a aula começou e o Pedrinho ainda não tinha chegado o Tiago começou a ficar preocupado e foi atrás dele. Dois quintanistas sonserinos estavam azaram ele não muito longe da nossa sala. O Tiago cuidou deles e levou o Pedro pra enfermaria O Sirius vendo que eles estavam demorando foi atrás logo depois, e como eu também fiquei preocupado não consegui prestar atenção no resto das aulas.

-Nossa! – disse a garota depois da narração – E o Pettigrew ficou ok?

-Nada que Madame Pomfrey não conseguisse curar – Na realidade o Rabicho tinha ido pra cozinha dizendo que não valia a pena ir à aula que ele não ia prestar atenção em nada, o Pontas e o Almofadinhas bem que tentaram ficar lá nem que fosse pra dormir, mas a imagem do Rabicho comendo e sendo servido pelos inúmeros elfos domésticos do palácio foi demais pra eles e o Pontas não resistiu indo lá comer também e o Sirius foi logo em seguida.

Mas já que a idéia é ela ficar com uma boa impressão do Pontas, o jeito era distorcer um pouco as coisas. E olha que não era fácil mentir para Lilian Evans! Ela com aqueles olhos desconfiados conseguia arrancar de um padre devoto a confissão dos piores pecados do seu principal inimigo.

"_É nessas horas que é bom ter no currículo, dez anos de mentiras mensais e quatro anos de mentiras mensais **muito** boas..." _pensou ele.

-Nossa! – disse ela entregando alguns pergaminhos enrolados para o outro – História impressionante. Remo só não empresta pra Emy ok? Eu prometi pra mim mesma que não ia emprestar mais minhas anotações pra ela. Pra ver se ela fica um pouco mais responsável com relação aos estudos.

"_... Pena que ela não se impressiona facilmente" _pensou desapontado. Tinha levado uma meia hora pra inventar, inventar não, _distorcer _a história e ela não tinha ficado nem um pouco impressionada. _"Mas é tudo que eu posso fazer no momento"_

-Pode deixar Lily – disse ele pegando os pergaminhos e guardando na mochila – Hoje a noite eu te devolvo. A gente se vê mais tarde.

* * *

-Cadê todo mundo? – perguntou Sirius assim que chegou com os outros Marotos no salão comunal praticamente vazio.

-Fazendo alguma coisa melhor do que nós com certeza – falou Emy emburrada. Ela estava deitada num sofá e a sua frente estava Lily que lia um livro concentrada e tentava ignorar a irritante presença em seu lado.

-Vocês ficaram a tarde toda _aqui_, sem fazer nada? – perguntou Sirius enquanto levantava a cabeça da amiga e sentava embaixo dela, servindo de travesseiro.

-Ahãm.

-A gente também não se divertiu muito – se pronuncio Tiago, que sentado ao lado Lily, tinha tentado até agora receber um olhar da ruiva, sem sucesso – fizemos umas experiências que não deram muito certo – ele lançou um olhar significativo para Sirius, deixando claro que estava se referindo a animagia e ao fato de o Rabicho ter parado na enfermaria acompanhado de Remo, depois da experiência, não tão bem sucedida que fizeram hoje.

-Depois do almoço – dizia Emy – A Alice, o Frank e a Marlene foram pra biblioteca botar os deveres em dia, a Sissa tá lá no nosso quarto lendo um livro, que apesar de fazer ela chorar dois litros de lagrimas por página, ela continua lendo, eu bem que tentei pedir emprestado mas ela disse que tava no clímax da história e que quando ela terminasse ela me emprestaria, a Lily tá ai lendo esse livro há umas duas horas sem se mexer e eu nem sei mais se ela tá viva – Lilian lançou um olhar mortal para a 'amiga' nessa hora – e eu to aqui há umas duas horas olhando pra cara dela e me perguntando: Quando é que um homem perde 90 da sua inteligência?

-E quando é? – perguntou Sirius desconfiado

-Quando fica viúvo... – Emy segurava a barriga de tanto rir e Lily escondia o rosto com o livro pra não mostrar que estava rindo também. Tiago e Sirius estavam com a mesma expressão emburrada.

-E sabem quando ele perde os 10 restantes? – perguntou a morena no meio das gargalhadas, como nem um nem outro a respondeu ela falou mesmo assim – Quando a vassoura quebra.

Agora as duas riam descontroladamente, Lily nem fazia questão de esconder, Emy segurava a barriga e quase caia do sofá. Passado o momento de euforia, Lilian voltou sua atenção para o livro soltando vez ou outra uma risada lembrando da cara que eles fizeram e Emy respirava fundo tentando parar de rir.

-Foi mal, mas é que eu tava precisando dar uma risada hoje.

-Bom se era isso era só pedir pro tio Sirius aqui – disse Sirius com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Emy olhou pra ele e não gostou do que viu.

-Ah nem vem Sirius... – disse ela tentando se sentar, mas sendo impedida pelo rapaz que logo começava a apertar a barriga da amiga fazendo cócegas. O salão comunal novamente se encheu com o som de gargalhadas femininas.

Tiago olhou para Lily quê estava indiferente a zona que os dois faziam na sua frente, ele chegou um pouco mais perto dela no sofá tentando passar despercebido, mas ela sentiu e tirando os olhos do livro, olhou para a perna dele que estava perigosamente perto da sua, e olhou para ele deixando a mensagem clara: Toque sua perna na minha e você não terá mais uma perna para tocar em lugar nenhum.

Ele novamente ficou emburrado e olhando para o relógio em cima da lareira, levantou e falou numa voz que acordaria os mortos:

-Seis e meia Sirius – disse se dirigindo ao quadro da mulher gorda – vamos pra detenção.

-Tô indo! – falou Sirius ainda fazendo cócegas na amiga e ela ainda se matando de rir – salva pela minha detenção senhorita Emily.

Ele parou de _brincar _com a amiga e apressou o passo para alcançar Tiago. Emy respirava fundo tentando recuperar o ar. Lily olhava pra ela concentrada.

-O que foi?

-Nada não – disse a ruiva voltando sua atenção para o livro. Ali não tinha _só_ amizade como eles diziam.

* * *

-Você ainda não falou nada com a Emily sobre o plano não é? – perguntou Tiago para Sirius enquanto eles voltavam da detenção.

-Não, ainda não – respondeu Sirius despreocupadamente.

-E pretende falar quando? – perguntou Tiago impaciente – Quando a Evans estiver casada?

-Cansado de ser ignorado pela ruivinha Pontas?

-Humf!

Eles pararam em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda e Sirius falou a senha

- dragão escaldado – o quadro abriu passagem e Tiago entrou na frente - na próxima vez que eu ver a Emy eu falo com ela ok?

-Bom – disse Tiago olhando para um canto do salão comunal – essa é a sua chance – concluiu apontando para uma garota adormecida em cima da mesa – Capricha amigão – disse ele batendo nas costas do amigo e em seguida indo em direção as escadas do seu dormitório.

Sirius suspirou audivelmente e foi em direção a amiga. Ele parou em frente a ela e á observou por alguns minutos. Ela estava deitada em cima de vários pergaminhos, alguns com a letra dela, que ele reconheceu, e outros com uma letra bonita e caprichada que ele não conhecia. Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia em cima do rosto dela e ficou novamente admirando ela dormir.

Lembrando do que tinha que fazer, Sirius a sacudiu levemente e a chamou pelo apelido.

-Bombom! Esse não é um lugar pra você ficar dormindo – como ela sequer mexera um músculo ele tentou de novo falando mais alto – Bombom! – nada – Caramba ela dorme que nem o Pontas – ele pensou por um momento e um sorriso maroto brotou o seu rosto – Emy você tá com uma espinha enorme no nariz – falou ele no ouvido dela.

Imediatamente ela pulou acordada e levou as duas mãos ao nariz. Ela passou as mãos pelo nariz por uns segundos e vendo que não tinha nada ela olhou atravessado para o maroto que se segurava para não rir.

-Muito engraçado Sirius.

-Foi mesmo! – disse ele rindo. Ela começou a organizar os pergaminhos e voltou a copiar um que segurava na sua mão – Porque você ta aqui embaixo?

-A Lily me proibiu de copiar os deveres dela, então eu tive que esperar ela dormir pra pegar as coisas dela e trazer aqui para baixo e copiar para amanhã. – respondeu ela sem olhar para ele e concentrada nas suas cópias.

-Porque você não fez os deveres antes então? – vendo o olhar que ela lançava pra ele, ele completou – ou pelo menos não copiou de outra pessoa?

-Eu nem pensei nisso, alguma sugestão sobre de quem eu possa copiar?

"_Essa é a hora"_ – Do Tiago, ele é muito bom nos estudos e não se importaria de emprestar pra você.

Assentindo com a cabeça ela voltou a copiar. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos e Sirius voltou a falar:

-Ele é um grande amigo sabe.... – continuou ele. Emy continuava concentrada na sua cópia e ele continuou a falar – um típico exemplo da grifinória, valente...

Ela continuava copiando.

-corajoso...

Nada

-bom jogador de quadribol...

Seus esforços não estavam dando resultado, e abrindo mão de todo o seu orgulho ele falou:

-bonito... – Emy parou de escrever e levantou o rosto lentamente para ele. Ela estava com uma sobrancelha erguida e expressão desconfiada. Ele engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar e ela com essa atitude dele ficou com uma certeza: Aqui tem coisa...

-Qual é o plano – perguntou largando a pena e olhando fixamente para ele

-Plano? Do que você tá falando? – perguntou tentando disfarçar

-Você nunca me falaria que Tiago Potter é bonito, mesmo sabendo que ele é –nessa hora ele lançou um olhar feio para ela que ela ignorou – sem que estivesse planejando algo por trás.

Ele hesitou e olhou para a cara decidida da amiga. Suspirou. Tiago ia matá-lo quando descobrisse que ele contou seu brilhante plano para a melhor amiga da vitima do mesmo.

* * *

**N/A**

Olá! O Sirius não resistiu e contou pra Emy o plano. E agora? Será que ela vai contar pra Lily e acabar com o plano do Tiago? E o Sirius e a Emy? Será que é só amizade que há entre esses dois ou será que rola algo mais? E o Remo e a Sissa? E o Clark Kent e a Louis Lane? (ops, programa errado)

Tudo isso no próximo capitulo de OPUL!!! Ou pelo menos quase tudo...

**Próxima atualização: 17 de dezembro**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Adriana Black: **Você acompanha nossa fic há tempo? Que legal! Tomara que ela esteja boa o suficiente pra você continuar acompanhando! Nós descobrimos a pouco tempo que pessoas não cadastradas não podiam mandar reviews, mas já resolvemos o problema! O Remo realmente é fofo e muita água ainda vai rolar nesse romance deles. Um capitulo por semana, isso aí! Dá mais trabalho mas assim pessoas como você ficam mais satisfeitas!

beijos e continue comentando!

Tchau Galera Não esqueçam as reviews Please!

Se você achou este capitulo digno de um comentário, aperte o botãozinho 'GO' e faça duas autoras felizes!


	7. 6 Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade

Quando os Sonhos se Tornam Realidade

-Prometa que não contará a ela? – pedia ele ansioso.

Emy parou para absorver o que acabara de ouvir, se voltou para o garoto e com uma expressão zangada e perguntou:

-Me dê um bom motivo para não contar a minha melhor amiga que ela é vitima de um plano ardiloso armado especialmente para que ela fique com um garoto que ela detesta.

Agora era Sirius quem tinha que absorver o pedido e pensar numa resposta rápida, e boa.

-O Tiago pode gostar dela – disse ele relutante.

-Ah, se isso é verdade esse plano tem chance de dar certo – retrucou irônica

Mais um minuto de divagações e como se uma luz tivesse iluminado suas duvidas, ele sorriu parecendo ter achado o alibi perfeito

-_Ela _pode gostar dele!

-Não me faça rir Sirius – cortou ela – as chances que a Lily tem de gostar do Tiago são as mesmas que um trasgo tem de se eleger Ministro da Magia!

Aquilo não estava levando ambos a lugar nenhum. Sirius tinha que convencer Emy de que aquela história seria proveitosa para ambos... ou pelo menos para ela, já que ele não iria ganhar nada com essa enrolação toda. E ele sabia exatamente como convencer a amiga disso.

-Bom, - disse ele lentamente – já parou pra pensar que com essa armação toda eles podem se apaixonar? – quando viu que ela ia discordar novamente ele deu sua cartada final – Não seria... romântico?

Pronto. Com a palavrinha mágica ela parou de pensar só no que provavelmente iria dar errado com o plano e começou a pensar no que improvavelmente daria certo.

-Já pensou nisso Emy? – continuou o rapaz certo de que sua artimanha de apelar para o lado romântico da amiga daria certo – Eles são completamente contrários um do outro, e como diz aquele ditado trouxa...

-"Os opostos se atraem..." – murmurou ela pensativa

-Isso aí! – apoio excitado – Já pensou em como seria legal contar para os filhinhos deles como que os dois se pegavam no colégio? – _Tá legal eu já to exagerando_ – Você e eu provavelmente seriamos os padrinhos, pelo menos do primeiro. – _Cala a boca Sirius ela vai começar a desconfiar!_

-Você tem toda a razão – disse ela com a cabeça baixa os cabelos encobrindo os seus olhos – Seria simplesmente o cumulo da história com Final Feliz – ela levantou a cabeça olhando sonhadoramente para ele que se assustou ao ver que os olhos da amiga brilhavam – Como eu nunca reparei nisso antes? – como parecia uma pergunta retórica ele não respondeu – É claro que debaixo de todo esse ódio que eles dizem, ou pelo menos diziam, – completou pensando em Tiago – sentir um pelo outro era só amor disfarçado.

-E então?- perguntou o rapaz ao ver que a outra estava perdida no seu mundo de sonhos – Vai contar para ela?

-Você tá maluco? – perguntou de supetão ao ouvir o pedido do amigo, ele deu um pulo no sofá ao ver o punho dela perto do seu rosto – Eu só não vou contar para ela como vou ajudar essas duas almas perdidas a se encontrarem uma na outra.

-Maravilha! – disse levantando-se e não entendo nada do que a amiga dissera – Vamos subir?

O momento de euforia de Emy passou, e deu lugar para preocupação.

-Não posso. – disse voltando a copiar – tenho que terminar de copiar isso aqui. Nem acredito que vou ajudar a Lily a viver uma grande e intensa história de amor, quando ela me proíbe de copiar seus deveres. Amiga ingrata. – quando viu que o amigo tinha voltado a se sentar concluiu – Pode ir Sirius, você deve estar cansado depois da detenção.

-Não tudo bem, eu fico aqui com você até você terminar.

-Não preci-

-Eu quero ficar Emy. – cortou ele

-Obrigada então – disse sem jeito voltando a copiar

* * *

Novembro chegava trazendo o típico frio da estação. O inverno começava a ganhar força e ninguém mais saía do castelo sem que estivesse protegido pelos seus cachecóis e luvas. Novembro, além de trazer o forte e rigoroso inverno, trazia também o primeiro jogo da temporada de quadribol do ano. Um clássico. Grifinória contra Sonserina. Leões contra cobras. Astúcia contra coragem. E consequentemente rixas entre os alunos. 

À medida que o dia da partida se aproximava os conflitos entre os alunos das duas casas aumentavam. Severus Snape fora mandado duas vezes para a enfermaria em menos de uma semana. Desnecessário dizer que ambas às vezes pelos marotos. Mas não era só eles que participavam das brigas. Alunos das duas casas, independente das séries, não podiam se encontrar pelos corredores que de lá alguém ia direto para a enfermaria.

O jogo seria no segundo final de semana de novembro. E já no primeiro dia as ameaças contra os jogadores começavam.

-E aí sangue-ruim – disse Ivone Marshall, para Emy quando ambas se encontraram num corredor – Pronta para receber um balaço bem no meio da testa?

O fato de a garota sonserina estar acompanhada por dois sextanistas não incentivava uma resposta. Mas o fato de ela ter dito isso na frente de Lilian Evans e para Emily Lawrence, grifinórias em todos os sentidos, os dois brutamontes não importavam.

-E aí o cabelo de esponja-de-aço – retrucou Emy inflando o peito – pronta para suar o nariz na bandeira da sonserina quando tiver perdido?

-Do que, que você chamou o meu cabelo? – perguntou a garota dando um passo para frente e não ligando para o resto da insinuação da outra.

-Emy, o cérebro dela é pequeno demais para saber o que é uma esponja-de-aço – interviu Lily fazendo a garota voltar sua atenção para ela – você devia usar palavras menos complexas e de preferência não compostas quando for 'conversar' com ela.

-Tem razão Lily – apoio Emy e voltando-se para os três sonserinos que as observavam disse – E aí cabelo de bosta de dragão, pronta para suar o nariz na bandeira sonserina quando tiver perdido?

Marshall começou a ficar vermelha de raiva e levantou a mão para pegar a varinha acompanha pelos dois brutamontes, quando uma voz as suas costas a impediu.

-Se eu fosse você não faria isso Marshall – Lily fechou a cara ao reconhecer a voz de Potter e ver que ele estava acompanhado de Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e para a surpresa dela de Sissa, que evitava Remo como vampiros evitam a luz.

-Vai ter volta sangue-ruins – murmurou a garota para as duas ao passar por elas acompanhadas dos dois gorilas.

-Vocês não podem ficar andando sozinhas em véspera de jogo – disse Tiago guardando a varinha e olhando para a cara atravessada de Lilian – é perigoso, principalmente pra Emy que tá no time.

-Vocês devem começar a andar com a gente – disse Sirius vendo onde o amigo queria chegar, pelo menos até os ânimos do jogo passarem, ou seja, depois dele.

-Eu passo – cortou Lilian – Não estou no time e sei me cuidar perfeitamente bem sozinha – voltando-se para as amigas concluiu – Encontro vocês na aula. – virou-se e saiu, mas antes que pudesse dar mais de três passos virou-se ouvindo o chamado.

-Lily me espera que eu vou com você – disse Sissa não querendo prolongar a sua estadia com os marotos, em especial um de cabelos claros e expressão cansada.

Olhando as duas andarem lado a lado em direção a biblioteca Tiago explodiu.

-Não tá dando certo!

-Me conte alguma novidade – disse Remo tranqüilamente, vendo o olhar torto que o outro lhe mandava levantou as mãos em frente ao peito de forma defensiva – Eu disse desde o começo dessa idéia absurda que não ia dar certo.

-Acalmem-se – cortou Emy ao ver que os três iam entrar em outra discussão. Tiago vendo que ela ainda estava ali endureceu a expressão pensando que era o fim do seu brilhante plano – Sirius me contou, não se preocupe – tranqüilizou a garota ao ver a reação do outro.

Sirius bateu com a palma da mão na testa ao mesmo tempo em que o olhar atravessado de Tiago se voltava para ele. Remo ria pensando em como Sirius era facilmente dobrado quando se tratava de Emily.

-Você não podia manter seu bico fechado não é Almofadinhas?

Vendo o olhar suplicante do amigo, Emy interviu.

-Você devia agradecê-lo Tiago – o rapaz se virou para ela que continuou – Eu vou te ajudar a conquistar sua futura esposa!

Tiago olhou horrorizado para Sirius que atrás de Emy fazia gestos para que ele continuasse ouvindo.

-Sirius me contou que você descobriu estar apaixonado por ela, e que por trás de todas aquelas brigas você só escondia seu amor. O que eu acho perfeitamente natural, já que rapazes mais novos têm problemas em assumir que gostam verdadeiramente de alguém – ela parou pra pensar um pouco e continuou – na verdade até homens adultos tem dificuldades para admitir que amam alguém, mas como você se mostrou à frente de todos os da sua espécie, eu vou te ajudar a conquistar minha amiga e o amor da sua vida! – concluiu com os olhos brilhantes e os braços abertos.

-Ãhn... obrigado? – agradeceu relutante Tiago

-Depois dessa eu vou pra aula – murmurou Remo balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro enquanto andava na mesma direção que Lily e Sissa tinham tomado um pouco antes.

-E vou te ajudar a casar com a Sissa também Remo! – berrou Emy para o rapaz que ficou escarlate e começou a andar mais depressa. – Ah! Jovens apaixonados - murmurou a garota como uma sábia velha.

-Emy! – chamou Tiago, ela se virou pra ele ainda sorrindo e o rapaz perguntou – Como pretende me ajudar a conquistar a Lily?

-Bom, eu ainda vou tentar a tática que vocês estão usando no momento, e se eu sair viva e não funcionar você pensa em outra coisa.

-Eu? – perguntou cruzando os braços

-Claro! Queria que _eu_ pensasse? Eu tenho coisas muito importantes para me preocupar Tiago, e como o principal interessado nessa história toda é você, você é que tem que queimar os neurônios pensando em bons planos – ela olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e concluiu – Vamos nos atrasar para a aula da McGonagoll se não nos apressarmos – dizendo isso saiu em direção à sala de aula.

-De nada Pontas – disse Sirius começando a andar com o amigo.

-E pelo que eu deveria estar lhe agradecendo Almofadinhas? – perguntou

-Bom, eu trouxe a melhor amiga da Evans para o nosso lado da batalha, não trouxe?

-Você costumava guardar melhor os nossos segredos Almofadinhas – disse Tiago malicioso.

-Foi o sono Pontas – explicou Sirius – Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia eu ir falar com ela aquela hora da noite, mas você me ouviu? Não, a única coisa em que você pensava era em ter seu plano em ação para poder sair o quanto antes com a Evans.

-Você também costumava _não _se importar em responder às provocações que eu lhe fazia, o que é que há de errado com o nosso cachorro hein? – perguntou sorrindo marotamente.

-Cala boca Pontas – disse Sirius emburrado indo em direção a aula com um risonho Tiago atrás de si.

* * *

O sol já havia nascido há algumas horas quando uma muita sonolenta Lilian sentiu que não estava conseguindo dormir, e não era por falta de sono. Passos ecoavam por todo o dormitório. Passos impacientes e repetitivos, como se alguém estivesse andando de um lado para o outro. Gavetas eram abertas e fechadas e o barulho continuava. Xingando a pessoa mentalmente ao sentir que não conseguiria mais dormir, Lily abriu os olhos e viu Emy já arrumada andando de um lado para o outro sem se importar se estava fazendo barulho ou se estava acordando pessoas cansadas que tinham ficado até tarde estudando e que dariam tudo para ter oito horas completas de sono numa única noite da semana. Realmente Emily Lawrence não estava nem aí para o ciclo de sono de Lilian Evans, e isso deixava Lily irritada. 

-Emy se você não consegue dor... - parou de falar ao ver que a amiga se virara para ela e que estava com a pele pálida, contrastando com seu cabelo castanho escuro e fazendo os olhos incrivelmente azuis se perderem na brancura da pele. – O que houve?

- É hoje Lily! É hoje!

"_Agora tudo faz sentido" _pensou irônica Lily

-Se você fosse um pouco mais clara talvez eu poderia ajudar e voltar a dormir

-Lily! Hoje é o grande dia! Como você pode esquecer e ficar pensando em coisas pouco importantes como sono?

"_O jogo!" _lembrou ela, a razão de a amiga ter agido estranhamente, pelo menos mais do que o normal, a semana toda._ "Só mesmo isso para a Emy dizer que sono não é importante"._

-Tá hoje é o jogo, mas nem por isso precisava acordar tão cedo, se fosse dia de prova você faria questão de acordar atrasada.

-Cedo? Lily são 8:30!

-E o jogo só começa as 9:30 – vendo que sua colocação só deixara a amiga mais angustiada que voltou a andar de um lado para o outro, continuou – Se você não parar de andar vai fazer um buraco no chão – ela continuou andando, Lily suspirou – Se você continuar a andar não vai ter mais energia para quando chegar o jogo – imediatamente Emy se sentou na cama da amiga. – Emy, não precisa se preocupar, você é uma excelente jogadora vai fazer muitos gols e...

"_EMY NÃO"_

-Eu sei Lily, mas é que eu to muito preocupada...

Ignorando completamente o que a outra falava Lilian lembrou-se do sonho. Aquele sonho estranho que teve na noite em que Emy foi admitida no time. No sonho Grifinória jogava contra Sonserina. A amiga estava jogando muito bem, e quando ia marcar o sétimo gol da equipe um balaço a acertou...

"_Não, o balaço não a acertou, eu acordei na hora em que ele ia acertá-la" _Será que fora um sonho qualquer? Ele foi tão diferente dos outros sonhos, distantes e sem nexo que ela tinha, será que a amiga se machucaria no jogo de hoje? Será que-

-Lily você tá me ouvindo? – os olhos da ruiva voltaram a se focar quando a amiga a interrompeu, rapidamente ela se voltou para Emy, que não havia parado de falar um minuto sequer – Você ficou com a expressão perdida por um tempo, ouviu o que eu disse?

-Emy, se você não quiser jogar hoje não precisa.

-O que? – perguntou Emy incrédula

-Fique aqui no dormitório que eu digo para todo mundo que você ficou doente e madame Pomfrey mandou você repousar, não precisa jogar se não quiser – de onde saíra aquilo Lilian não tinha idéia. Ela só não podia ignorar o pressentimento ruim que abatera seu peito ao pensar no que poderia ocorrer com a amiga caso aquele balaço a acertasse.

-Lily eu não posso abandonar o time, eu só estou muito nervosa – disse Emy olhando atentamente para a outra. Lily não era de fugir de desafios e se o caso fosse o de algum amigo ela o incentivaria. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

-Claro – respondeu Lily sentando-se na cama – Quer ir na cozinha tomar café? – tentou disfarçar.

-Não sei se conseguiria comer agora.

-Emy, você sempre consegue comer, não importa o que esteja acontecendo a sua volta ou o que vai acontecer. – disse ela pegando sua roupa.

-Tudo bem, talvez um pouco de comida me faça bem. Vai comigo? – pediu com a voz suplicante.

-Claro, só me deixa trocar de roupa.

-Posso amarrar seu cabelo?

-Por que você não mexe no _seu_ cabelo? – veio a resposta de Lily do banheiro.

-É, mas mexer no cabelo de outra pessoa me deixa mais calma. Faz isso por mim amiga?

-Claro Emy, claro – respondeu ela vindo já arrumada do banheiro – Não precisa fazer drama.

-O que seria de mim sem amigas como você Lily? – perguntou ela pegando a escova da mão da amiga e começando a pentear os fios ruivos.

"_Realmente" _pensou Lilian olhando para Emy através do espelho _"Será que esse sonho quer me dizer alguma coisa?"_

O café se passou num calmo silêncio até os marotos junto com Alice, Sissa e Marlene chegarem. Todos tentavam descontrair Emy, fazendo-a rir com piadas sobre sonserinos ou lhe mostrar que ela não precisava se preocupar, já que ela era uma excelente jogadora e que o time desse ano da sonserina estava um lixo, mas fedorento que o de costume, de acordo com o Sirius.

-9:15 pessoal! –disse ele se levantando – Vamos para o vestiário.

-Vou estar na arquibancada torcendo por você Emy – disse Sissa dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga e se levantando junto com os outros.

-Tome cuidado Emy – foi à vez de Lily que a abraçou bem apertado – E boa sorte

-Acaba com aquelas cobras peçonhentas – disse Marlene do lado dela.

-Vamos comemorar muito depois que a grifinória ganhar – apoiou Alice

-Obrigada meninas – disse ela e respirando fundo se voltou para Tiago e Sirius com a expressão determinada – Prontos para ganhar um jogo?

-É assim que se fala Emy – disse Tiago ao mesmo tempo em que o capitão e o resto do time chegava.

-E então, vamos indo? – perguntou Mayer

-Vamos lá – responderam Emy, Tiago e Sirius juntos.

Enquanto o time dos leões saia e era intensamente aplaudido pelos estudantes da sua própria e das outras casas, e vaiado pelos sonserinos, Lily observava Emy atentamente. Devia ser só uma paranóia qualquer dela. Black, apesar de todos os defeitos era um bom batedor e amigo dela, não deixaria que ela se machucasse...

-Vamos acabar com esses ratos de vermelho –foi o comentário de um enorme jogador sonserino, enquanto o time das cobras passava perto de onde Lilian estava.

... ou pelo menos ela esperava que não.

-E Lugate passa para Macfust, que vai em direção aos aros será que agora saí o sexto gol dos leões? Ela esta indo em fren- e AÍIIIIIII - a torcida urrou de indignação junto com John Welling, narrador - Esta deve ter doído. Macfust é acertada por um balaço jogado por Packter, e a posse de goles agora é da sonserina. O jogo está cinqüenta contra trinta, os leões estão ganhando no momento! Nada do pomo em quase uma hora de jogo! Que clássico emocionante!!

O sol brilhava fraco, naquela manhã, e apesar do frio congelante os jogadores começavam a sentir o suor escorrendo. O jogo começara com o time da grifinória marcando dois gols em seguida. O trio de artilheiros dos leões estavam em perfeita sincronia. Emily tinha feito o segundo e quarto gol da equipe. Alicia Macfust o primeiro e Justino Lugate o terceiro e o quinto.

Porém os sonserinos também estavam jogando bem e com muita sede de vitória. Os três gols feitos pelo time das cobras até o momento tinham vindo todos em contra-ataques e os batedores não estavam deixando brechas para que a grifinória marcasse mais.

-Lawrence está com a posse da goles, mas não por muito tempo, aí vem um balaço lançado por Trosky e... UIIIIIII – Emy se abaixou no exato momento em que o balaço a acertaria - essa foi por pouco. A nova artilheira da Grifinória é muito boa em desviar balaços, fazer gols, e é simplesmente linda... Golberg vem para cima dela e ela passa para Lugate. Lugate está encurralado pelos outros dois artilheiros da sonserina e já está devolvendo a goles para Lawrence. Ela está cada vez mais perto dos aros, mas Golberg não larga do pé da moça, será que ela vai tent- Ela passa para Macfust que está livre e MARCA!!! É O SEXTO GOL DOS LEÕES!!! Sessenta a trinta para a grifinória.

Durante todo o jogo esse foi o momento em que Lily menos queria chegar. Ela fixou seus olhos na amiga desde que ela botou os pés no campo e implorou o jogo todo para que o estúpido do Potter apanhasse o pomo logo de uma vez. Mas o jogo prosseguiu e o momento em que o sonho dela acontecera finalmente chegara. Ela se lembrava que a Grifinória estava com sessenta pontos e quando Emy ia marcar o sétimo, o balaço viera e...

"_Não."_ Ela balançou a cabeça com força enquanto observava a amiga pegar a goles e logo passá-la para Alicia _"Não vai acontecer nada com ela, aquele sonho foi só uma bestei-"_

-Lawrence está novamente com a posse da goles e o caminho dos aros está livre, será que agora ela marca? –Lilian prendeu a respiração quando viu a amiga indo em linha reta para marcar o gol. Tudo ao seu redor pareceu andar em câmera lenta, e os sons desapareceram.

Sissa ao seu lado roia as unhas olhando para Emy. Os jogadores de ambos os times também estavam com sua atenção fixa na garota. Não parecia haver nada de errado, quando ela o viu. Indo como uma bala em direção a sua amiga. Era igual. Igualzinho ao seu sonho. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Só ela parecia ter notado o balaço indo perigosamente em direção a Emy. Ela procurou Sirius, mas ele estava parado e muito longe da garota. O balaço estava a meio metro de distância. Ia acertá-la a qualquer momento. Cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais...

-EMY NÃO!!! – imediatamente os sons voltaram e a multidão ao seu redor, bem como os jogadores voltarem a se mexer rapidamente. O balaço explodira no exato lugar em que sua amiga estava, antes de se impulsionar para marcar o sétimo gol da equipe. Ninguém parecia ter notado. Será que tinha sido só sua imaginação? Enquanto a torcida grifinória berrava ao seu redor, comemorando o gol, ela olhou para baixo e viu uma espécie de areia branca, bem abaixo da onde estava a goles antes de explodir. Não fora sua imaginação. Foi real.

A torcida se agitando mais do que o normal tirou a atenção de Lily da areia, fazendo-a voltar sua atenção para o jogo.

-... eles estão lado a lado disputando o pomo. Se o Potter pegar, a equipe da grifinória ganhará de arrasadores 220 à 30. Se Campbell pegar a sonserina ganha de 180 a 70. Eles estão rodeando o campo, e agora estão indo em direção a arquibancada, Potter parece levar vantagem e- ELE PEGA!!! – a torcida grifinória explodiu em vivas e aplausos, sacudindo fortemente a arquibancada com seus pulos – TIAGO POTTER PEGA O POMO E A GRIFINÓRIA VENCE DE 220 À 30! INCRIVEL VITÓRIA DOS LEÕES!!!

Enquanto era arrastada por Sissa e Marlene que berravam nos seus ouvidos, Lily pensou que aquilo não devia ter sido muito importante, já que ninguém mais prestara atenção, não fazia sentido se preocupar à toa. Algum professor deve ter visto e explodido a goles antes que ela fizesse algum dano sério a Emy. Tudo isso devia ser normal em jogos de quadribol.

Olhando Emy ser carregada nos ombros junto com o resto do time, Lily desejou saber mais de quadribol para não ter essa duvida.

A festa pela vitória da grifinória tinha durado o resto do dia e grande parte da noite. E por dias afins aquele foi o principal assunto de conversas pelo castelo. Muitos elogiaram o desempenho de Emy no jogo, mas ninguém nunca falou nada sobre algum balaço explodido. Isso fez Lily esquecer o assunto.

O próximo jogo já tinha sido marcado. Corvinal contra Lufa-lufa, e agora os principais assuntos eram especulações sobre quem seria o novo apanhador da corvinal, já que seu antigo se formara no ano passado.

* * *

Alice e Sissa estavam no salão comunal domingo a tarde, esperando Lily e Emy que tinham ido visitar Hagrid. Alice praticava feitiços acompanhando as instruções de um grosso livro e Sissa lia um novo romance que recebera da mãe. As duas estavam num satisfatório silêncio até ouvirem o quadro da mulher gorda se abrindo. Ambas levantaram a cabeça voltando suas atenções para a entrada do salão esperando verem Lily e Emy, mas o que viram não chegava nem perto do que esperavam. 

Uma Marlene muito vermelha entrava acompanhada de Tiago e Sirius, que pareciam se segurarem para não rir. Quando ela avistou as amigas uma expressão de alívio passou pelo seu rosto e logo ela já estava de frente para Sissa.

-O que houve? – perguntou Alice

-Nada não – respondeu Marlene.

-Bom, nós não chamamos aquilo de nada não né Almofadinhas? – se intrometeu Tiago ao mesmo tempo em que se jogava numa poltrona vazia.

-Com certeza que não, caro Pontas – respondeu o outro rindo e se sentando.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sissa olhando para os dois rapazes e depois para Marlene.

-Já disse que não foi na-

-Pegamos a sua amiga se agarrando com David Windsow no sexto andar – cortou Tiago

-Marlene? – perguntaram Sissa e Alice assombradas

-Nós não estávamos nos agarrando – corrigiu a garota – estávamos parados no meio do corredor um de frente para o outro, eu estava certa que ele me pediria para sair quando esses dois estragas prazeres chegaram.

-Você devia nos agradecer – fez-se de ofendido Sirius

-Se nós não tivéssemos chegado e te trago para cá...

-Arrastado você quer dizer – interrompeu a garota

-... sabe-se lá o que aquele corvinal com cara de santo tentaria – continuou Tiago rindo enquanto falava, não ligando para a interrupção, acompanhado de Sirius.

Marlene fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão murmurando xingamentos para os dois quando Sirius perguntou:

-Cadê a Emy e a Evans?

-Foram visitar o Hagrid – respondeu Alice voltando a praticar movimentos com a varinha.

-Devíamos ir também não é Sirius? – perguntou Tiago – faz um tempinho que a gente não visita ele.

-É – respondeu Sirius vago, vendo o olhar que o amigo lhe mandava mudou de atitude – Claro! Vamos agora-

-Vão aonde? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

-Não vamos mais – foi Tiago que respondeu, lançando um olhar para Lily que passou direto em direção a Alice, sentando-se do lado da colega.

-É, mas aonde vocês iam? – insistiu Emy se sentando ao lado de Sissa

-Nenhum lugar importante – fez pouco caso Sirius.

Emy deu de ombros e todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sirius olhando de Emy para Lily e vice-versa.

-Por que a pergunta? – indagou Emy

-A Evans tá mais séria do que o normal – Lily nem se mexeu quando ele falou isso – e você também está séria o que definitivamente não é normal.

-Ah não é nada – respondeu ela desviando o olhar.

-Se não fosse nada não deixaria vocês duas nessa seriedade – retrucou ele

-Não tem impor-

-Eu, a Emy e o Hagrid – cortou Lily – estávamos conversando sobre uma noticia que saiu no Profeta Diário de ontem.

-Que notícia? – perguntou Tiago

-Um bruxo nascido trouxa foi morto por uma maldição imperdoável perto de Londres – respondeu a garota olhando para todos menos para o rapaz que fez a pergunta.

-Que horror – disse Sissa olhando para a amiga. Ela sabia o quanto assuntos contra bruxos nascidos trouxas afetava a amiga.

-Sabem quem fez isso? – perguntou Marlene

-Não sabem e não estão fazendo muito esforço para encontrar quem quer que seja – disse a ruiva com a expressão dura.

-Ministério idiota – resmungou Tiago.

-Completamente – apoiou Sirius.

Todos que estavam ali, com exceção de Emy e de Lily, eram sangue-puros, e todos sabiam o quanto esse assunto afetava as duas garotas. Sempre que as palavras 'nascido-trouxa', 'mestiço', e principalmente 'sangue-ruim' entravam numa conversa em que elas estavam presentes, Lilian endurecia a expressão e não mostrava sentimento algum, não falando com ninguém e não olhando para ninguém e Emy perdia o sorriso matreiro que sempre trazia nos lábios, ela tentava disfarçar fazendo brincadeiras e fingindo indiferença, mas todos percebiam que tanto ela quanto Lily ficavam desconfortáveis para falar sobre esse assunto.

Um desconfortável silêncio caiu sobre o grupo e quando Lily se preparava para subir para o dormitório e sair daquele ambiente, Emy fez uma pergunta que ninguém esperava:

-Onde vocês vão passar o natal? – todos viraram suas cabeças para olhar para a garota ao mesmo tempo, Lily voltou a sentar.

-No castelo – responderam Tiago e Sirius juntos. Quando as cinco garotas olharam questionadoras para eles Tiago se apressou em falar

-Não perguntem

-Assunto dos Marotos – completou Sirius

-E vocês garotas – perguntou Emy ainda olhando duvidosa para os meninos

-No castelo – Marlene foi a primeira a responder – quero ver se reparo a vergonha que esses dois me fizeram passar com o David – antes que alguém perguntasse alguma coisa sobre, Sissa também respondeu:

-Tô pensando seriamente em ficar no castelo – disse ela com a face concentrada – Minha mãe disse que a gente vai para a França esse natal visitar um tio que eu odeio.

-Frank e eu combinamos de repassar a matéria que já tivemos até agora nas férias – disse Alice – Se for em casa ou no colégio não faz muita diferença.

-Só vocês e a Lily pra estudar nas férias mesmo – resmungou Emy – E você Lil?

-Não sei ainda. Por que? – perguntou a garota curiosa sobre o que a amiga estava tramando.

-A gente podia fazer um amigo secreto – disse simplesmente

-Um o que? – perguntaram todos juntos, com exceção de Lily.

-É assim ó – começou a explicar – Um grupo de amigos se reúne e cada um põe seu nome num pedaço de pergaminho, que por sua vez são colocados num saquinho. Depois que todos já colocaram seu nome, as pessoas começam a pegar cada uma um nome do saquinho, e seja lá quem você pegou você tem que presentear numa data marcada, normalmente numa festa ou algo do gênero.

-Quer dizer que se eu pegasse o Snape eu teria que dar um presente para ele? – perguntou Sirius fazendo cara de nojo.

-O Snape definitivamente não vai ser convidado para participar Sirius – respondeu a garota

-Eu meio que gostei da idéia – disse Tiago olhando com o rabo do olho para Lily.

-Eu amei – disse Marlene – Tô dentro!

-Eu também – apoiou Alice.

-E você Lily? – perguntou Emy se virando para a ruiva

-Eu ainda não sei se vou ficar no castelo – respondeu ela voltando-se para o livro que Alice lia – E se eu ficar de qualquer jeito, não tenho muita vontade de participar.

-Qual é Evans!

-Lily por favor! – disseram Tiago e Emy ao mesmo tempo

Lilian lançou um olhar torto para o maroto que se manteve firme e depois olhou para a cara de cachorro sem dono que a amiga fazia. Suspirou fundo e disse

-Ah, tudo bem – concordou ela se jogando pra trás na cadeira.

-EHHH!!! – comemorou Emy ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius e Tiago trocavam olhares cúmplices – E você Sissa?

-Claro – respondeu a garota prontamente – É uma ótima desculpa para não ir visitar meu tio.

-Então vamos começar a preparar tudo – disse Emy se empolgando demais

-Ãhn... – interrompeu Sissa, todos se viraram pra ela –Vamos convidar o Remo?... – não gostando do sorriso com que todo mundo olhou pra ela, completou rápido - ... e o Frank e o Pettigrew?

-Claro Sissa, claro – respondeu Emy ainda sorrindo – Quem vai preparar os pergaminhos?

Lilian viu quando Potter e Black trocaram olhares entre si, quando ela disse que participaria e viu que eles estavam a ponto de se oferecerem para fazer os benditos pergaminhos quando decidiu se precaver.

-Eu faço! – disse prontamente. Tiago e Sirius perderam o sorriso que tinham até o momento no rosto – Vou pesquisar e botar neles todos os feitiços que eu conseguir para que não haja trapaça.

-Não confia nos amigos Evans? – perguntou Sirius marotamente

-Não sou tola Black – respondeu a garota. Ela se levantou e concluiu – Falem com o Remo, com Frank e com o Pettigrew, vou pra biblioteca agora. Nos encontraremos aqui às nove horas para fazermos o sorteio. Até – olhando ela sair Tiago murmurou:

-Estraga prazeres...

-A maioria dos feitiços que os professores usam em provas eu botei nos pergaminhos, e ainda acrescentei alguns – dizia Lily já de noite para o grupo de amigos que participaria do "Bruxo-Secreto" como batizaram – Feitiço anti-troca, feitiço ante-cópia, caso alguém queria já botar a mão com pergaminho nela, e por fim um feitiço anti-eu. – Vendo a expressão confusa de todos explicou – É para ninguém pegar seu próprio nome – todos murmuram um _"ahm"_ de compreensão.

-Quem vai ser o primeiro?– perguntou Sirius olhando para o saco que estava em cima de uma mesa que ficava no centro das poltronas que eles ocupavam

-Antes de começarmos eu queria propor uma coisa – interrompeu Emy. Quando todos voltaram sua atenção para ela, continuou – Pode ter alguém que não goste de quem pegou – dizendo isso lançou um rápido olhar para Lily e para Tiago – Por isso deveríamos somente pegar o pergaminho, mas não olhar agora para que a nossa reação não entregue ninguém.

Todos concordaram e um a um pegaram o seu bruxo secreto. Quando Pedro pegou o ultimo pergaminho, Emy volto a falar.

-A revelação vai ser no dia 24 para o dia 25 ok? – todos concordaram e ela concluiu – Os presentes são livres de preço e tipo, ou seja pode ser trouxa ou bruxo. Bom já tá tudo resolvido! Boa noite! – dizendo isso ela correu dormitório acima tropeçando nas escadas e batendo a porta do dormitório.

-Ela tá bem curiosa – comentou Remo sorrindo

-E não é a única – disse Tiago subindo também

-Esse natal não vai ser nada comum – resmungou Lily pra si vendo todos correrem de um lado para o outro procurando um lugar para abrir o seu pergaminho – _"Falando nisso..."_ pensou a garota abrindo o seu próprio pergaminho. Depois de completamente aberto ela o leu e o releu diversas vezes não acreditando não sua 'sorte'

"_Realmente não vai ser nada comum..."

* * *

_

N/A by Lala 

Olá pra todo mundo! O que acharam do capitulo? A idéia de fazer um amigo secreto entre eles foi uma das primeiras idéias que eu e a Bruna tivemos. Quem será que pegou quem hein? E o balaço? O que será que explodiu ele? Será que mais alguém além da Lily o viu e o explodiu? E o sonho que a Lily teve? Quem pensou que a fic seria só romance se enganou, tá aí um bom mistério que vai influenciar boa parte da história. Acharam legal? Mande sua opinião ela é muito importante para nós.

**Próxima Atualização: 24 de dezembro **

**Capitulo especial de Natal! Não percam!

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Lisa: **que bom que você está gostando da nossa fic. Ficamos muito felizes por isso. Felizes e bobas . Uma grande preocupação minha e da Bruna é sempre nos mantermos o mais fiel possível aos livros e as informações oficiais que a J.K. nos libera. É claro que existem pontos obscuros que só poderemos desvendar nos próximos livros(ou nunca) e que a fic não é perfeitamente fiel ao livro, mas a gente faz o que pode. Beijos e Por favor continue comentando

**VIP: **seu comentário foi maravilhoso de se ler, muito obrigada! A Emy realmente é o máximo, eu a adoro de paixão, e as brigas dela com a Lily fazem eu e a Bruna rirmos muito. O Remo e a Sissa são um caso sério, mas logo eles se acertam, nós temos muitos planos para esses dois, tomara que você goste deles. Seu pedido de mais Alice/Frank e Marlene/ David será atendido logo, também temos muitos planos pra esses dois casais fofinhos e maravilhosos. Continue comentando, mesmo que seja para dar criticas negativas, suas opiniões serão muito importante para nós. Beijos e até a próxima.

**Silverghost: **Realmente _"Pobre Tiago" _será uma frase que eu e a Bruna ouviremos um bocado nos capítulos que viram a seguir. Ele vai rebolar muito e receber muitos 'pobres Tiago' até finalmente se arranjar com a Lily. Não, ele ainda não gosta dela, pelo menos não pra valer sabe? Nós achamos que á história deles começa com uma cisma do Tiago pela Lily, depois se torna um desafio, depois um obsessão, e por fim depois de muitos foras ele admite gostar dela um pouco mais do que as outras, mas só um pouco, daí até o "completamente apaixonado" é um pulo. Entregamos a história toda para você não é?( a Bruna tá suspirando e me chamando de tapada aqui atrás) beijos. Mistérios de Londres tá maravilhosa pra dizer no mínimo. Até a próxima.

**Laurinha: **que bom que você tá gostando da fic! Adoramos receber seu comentário e adoramos saber que você gostou da descrição dos personagens. Eu a Bru estamos procurando fotos dos personagens que se encaixem nas características para botarmos lá no nosso profile. Quando as acharmos botamos um aviso aqui Ok? Continue enviando sua opinião ela é muito importante para nós. Beijos e até a próxima.

**Adriana Black: **Ou você é muito boa em adivinhar o que vai acontecer ou eu e a Bruna estamos dando mole demais né?(ou você faz oclumencia e ta lendo todo os nossos pensamentos?)não liga não as vezes eu surto com esse negocio de Magia Bom pra ninguém mais descobrir sobre o que estamos falando, digamos que boa parte do que você disse no seu comentário estava correto. Mas nós temos certeza que nem você vai descobrir sobre o caso do balaço explodido e do sonho da Lily(ou será que vai? é melhor termos cuidado com você né?) Muito bom receber outro comentário seu. Se você continua mandando quer dizer que a história esta suficientemente boa pra você perder seu tempo nos mandando um comentário. E esperamos que ela continue boa e que você continue comentando. Beijos e até a próxima.

Sem mais comentários...

Tchau!

Se você achou este capitulo digno de um comentário, nos mande um comentário ora bolas...


	8. 7 É Natal

**Capitulo 7: É Natal **

O ultimo passeio a Hogsmeade, antes das férias de natal, costumava ser um dos mais cheios, barulhentos e tumultuados do ano. Parecia que toda a população estudantil de Hogwarts vinha para o pequeno vilarejo fazer compras. Podemos concluir então que, para comprar um presente discretamente, toda essa gente podia ou ajudar ou atrapalhar.

Eles serviam de ajuda, porque era perfeitamente fácil se infiltrar no meio de uma multidão dentro de uma loja, fazer uma compra que você não costuma fazer e sair tranqüilamente pela porta da frente. Simples. Sem problemas e sem complicações. Porém todo esse tumulto podia não só esconder você como algum conhecido seu.

E se algum conhecido visse Lilian Evans entrando na ultima loja do mundo em que esperariam vê-la entrar, sua reputação iria para o brejo. E era exatamente por isso que a garota estava passando nesse momento.

Ela estava parada em frente a umas das lojas mais procuradas pelos alunos de Hogwarts, porém, uma que ela fazia questão de não conhecer. A Zonko's . Sua expressão era apreensiva. Ela olhava para os lados temendo mais que tudo ser vista por ali. Os alunos não pareciam se importar com a ruiva tremendo de frio em frente a sua loja favorita e passavam por ela como se ela não fosse visível. O que era tudo que ela desejava ser no momento. Ser invisível.

"_Eu nunca, nunca, nunca mais concordo com nenhuma idéia que a Emy possa ter envolvendo os Marotos" _pensava a garota andando timidamente em direção a loja _"Isso se eu não a matar antes que ela tenha tempo para outra idéia..." _concluiu olhando para alguns estudantes, que mexiam com uma gosma verde musgo muito suspeita, eles sorriram maldosamente pra ela quando ela os encarou. _"Apavorante..."._

Quando chegou na entrada da loja ela inclinou a cabeça pra dentro da mesma e deu uma boa espiada na multidão que se espremia no que parecia ser um espaço não muito grande. _"Algum sinal de Marotos...?"_ Ela varreu a loja com o olhar _"Não. Algum sinal das meninas...?"_ outra olhada _"Também não. Acho que não tem muito perigo se eu entrar..."_ Quando ela finalmente deu seu primeiro passo para dentro da loja, uma voz, que fez seu coração acelerar de susto, suas mãos suarem e suas pernas tremerem, falou:

-Você por aqui Evans? – havia um leve tom de sarcasmo na pergunta, o que só fez a raiva que sentia da pessoa e de si mesma aumentar _"O que é que **ele** tá fazendo aqui?!?_" ela se virou e deu de cara com o tão odioso maroto _"O que é que **eu** estou fazendo aqui?"_

-É proibido agora vir na Zonko's Potter? – apesar do susto de ter sido flagrada, ela não se deixaria intimidar – Eu não sabia que só desordeiros como você que podiam vir aqui.

-Longe de mim proibi-la de alguma coisa Evans – respondeu Tiago com um meio sorriso e ignorando a provocação – Quer que eu te guie pela loja e depois te leve pra almoçar? – perguntou com as mãos indo aos cabelos

-Não, para as duas propostas – respondeu seca – Eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer aqui. – dizendo isso ela deu as costas para o maroto e começou a andar na direção na mesma direção que viera, mas parou ao ouvi-lo falar:

-O que? E não vai levar o presente do seu Bruxo secreto? – perguntou o maroto insolente. Quando viu que ela voltou a se virar e que sua expressão não estava muito boa, tratou de completar – Não que eu vá contar pra alguém, longe de mim...

-Pra sua informação, _Potter_ – ela praticamente cuspiu o nome enquanto apontava o indicador acusadoramente pra ele e se aproximava para não ter que falar alto – Eu não vim comprar presente algum, só vim... só vim... – _"Linguaruda Lily, tem que abrir a boca né? Não podia ter só ido embora? O que eu falo agora"._

-Veio o que? – perguntou ele interessado – Veio procurar alguém?

-Isso! – concordou rapidamente fazendo o rapaz erguer uma sobrancelha – Estou procurando uma pessoa.

-Quem? - um estranho sentimento de posse se apoderou do maroto e ele sabia que se ela respondesse que estava atrás de um garoto, ele faria alguma besteira.

-Não é da sua conta – respondeu dando, novamente as costas pra ele. Mas logo ela novamente se voltou e com a expressão um pouco insegura perguntou – Você viu a Emy? – no momento ela era a única que podia ajudá-la.

-Ah! A Emy? – um súbito sentimento o invadiu, seria... alívio? – Eu a vi lá no Empório dos Livros antes de vir pra cá.

-No Empório dos Livros? – perguntou duvidosa. Afinal, Emily Lawrence comprando livros, que ela não era obrigada a comprar, não era uma coisa normal. E mesmo que fossem para presente, também não era normal, já que a garota dava de tudo, menos objetos de estudos como presente – Tem certeza? - Quando o rapaz confirmou com a cabeça ela voltou a perguntar – A Emy sabe o caminho até lá?

* * *

"_Tudo bem. À parte mais difícil já foi. Achar a loja." _Pensava a morena andando pelas prateleiras empoeiradas da grande livraria. _"Agora a segunda parte mais difícil vem agora: sobreviver pra contar história"_

A loja não chegava nem de perto a ter o movimento que as outras lojas de Hogsmeade tinham. E nem o barulho. Todas as pessoas que estavam ali olhavam silenciosas e concentradas para livros que estavam nas suas mãos ou os procuravam nas prateleiras. Aquele silêncio, tão anormal para Emy, estava começando a irritar profundamente a garota.

Entrando numa parte da livraria que era mais ocupada por estudantes, Emy pensou esperançosa, que pelo menos ali, na ala jovem daquele lugar velho, haveria um pouco de barulho. Mas quando fez um pequeno comentário sobre um livro estranhíssimo, que pegara para se enturmar, tudo que recebera em troca foram olhares atravessados.

"_Esses CDFs me dão medo" _pensou guardando o livro e se afastando dali o mais rápido e discretamente que podia _"Esse lugar é perigoso!" _completou ao esbarrar num carrancudo garoto com óculos fundo de garrafa que a olhou com um olhar ameaçador_ "E a Lily vivia insistindo pra que eu viesse aqui. Depois de hoje nem pagando"_

-Deseja alguma coisa senhorita? – Emy deu um pulo e um pequeno grito quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e a voz asmática falando. Todos na livraria a olharam torto, mas logo voltaram sua atenção para os livros – Perdoe-me por assustá-la – disse uma velha bruxa.

-Tudo bem. – disse ela botando a mão no coração e respirando fundo

-A senhorita me parece meio deslocada aqui – continuou a bruxa mais velha –precisa de ajuda?

Emy olhou para a mulher por um instante _"Sem ajuda eu não saio daqui hoje" _pensou a garota. Ela deixou de encarar a mulher e seus olhos bateram no mesmo garoto de óculos que ainda a encarava._ "E quanto mais longe eu ficar dessa gente esquisita melhor" _

-Eu queria comprar um livro...-

-Logicamente – interrompeu a bruxa sorrindo.

-Mas não um livro qualquer...-

-Temos todos os tipos de livros que possa imaginar – novamente a garota foi interrompida.

-Certo – disse Emy começando a se irritar com as interrupções – O lance é o seguinte...-

-Lance? – Emy contou até três e disse com a voz parcialmente irritada

-Eu tenho um amigo que é meio maluco sabe? – antes que a mulher pudesse responder a garota continuou – Pois então, eu queria dar um livro que o ajudasse nesse negócio.

-Perdoe-me, mas – começou a mulher parecendo um pouco ultrajada – se seu amigo é maluco ele não terá capacidade o suficiente para ler um livro de tamanha complexidade – parou por um momento olhando a garota carrancuda a sua frente de cima a baixo – Na verdade, acredito que nem você...-

-Só me dá a droga do livro – dessa vez era a garota que interrompia – meus motivos não lhe interessam.

-Muito bem – disse a mulher depois de engolir em seco – Me acompanhe, por favor.

Emy foi com a _nariguda, _como ela mesma carinhosamente apelidara, para um canto mais afastado da livraria. Elas entraram num corredor mais empoeirado e escuro do que os outros, e Emy já estava achando que aquela velha gagá não tinha intenções muito pacíficas com ela, quando a mulher subitamente parou e tirou um pesado livro azul-escuro da prateleira à direita delas.

-Esse é o nosso mais vendido dessa área – disse azeda a vendedora

-É perfeito – disse Emy com um sorrido ao ler o titulo – Vou levar!

* * *

-Já comprou tudo? – perguntou Sissa assim que encontrou com Alice no caminho do Três Vassouras. 

-Grande parte – respondeu mostrando algumas sacolas, com embrulhos caprichados dentro, para a amiga – E você?

-Também – dessa vez era Sissa quem meramente sacudia suas sacolas que pareciam mais cheias do que as da Alice– Não tive muito trabalho em escolher, e você?

-Também não – respondeu Alice olhando ao redor delas – encontrou com alguma das meninas?

-Só com a Lily – respondeu Cecília pensativa – E ela tava estranha...

-Estranha como? – interessou-se Alice

-Não sei... Como quando ela fica quando a Emy a obriga a fazer alguma coisa errada. Ela estava vindo da Zonko's.

-A Lily? – perguntou Alice abismada. Quando a outra confirmo ela continuou – Que estranho.

-Estranho foi o fato de ela estar conversando com o Potter lá.

-Peraí – pediu Alice – Estamos falando da mesma Lilian Evans?

-Com toda a certeza – confirmou Sissa enquanto elas começavam a caminhar para o almoço – Ela até me disse "oi".

-Estranho – murmurou Alice

-Completamente – apoiou Sissa

-A gente combinou de se encontrar aqui 12:30 – disse Alice quando elas chegaram em frente ao Três Vassouras que estava bem movimentado. Olhando para seu relógio de pulso completou – Chegamos vinte minutos adiantadas.

-Vamos entrar e procurar uma mesa – disse Sissa se atrapalhando com as sacolas que trazia – Daqui a pouco elas tão chegando.

-Vamos lá.

Quando elas entraram dentro do bar a temperatura pareceu aumentar uns 10 graus em comparação com a rua. Estava cheio como de costume e Madame Rosmerta andava de um lado para o outro quase sem parar. A maioria dos clientes eram alunos de Hogwarts que riam e conversavam alto, mas mesmo no meio de toda a algazarra elas puderam ouvir Marlene gritando do outro lado do pub.

-Meninas! – berrava ela enquanto levantava e sacudia a mão – Aqui!

Inspirando profundamente as duas grifinórias entraram na confusão de pessoas que reinava no caminho até a mesa. Fora alguns empurrões aqui e pisões no pé ali, elas conseguiram chegar inteiras até a amiga e acompanhadas de todas as suas sacolas e pacotes.

-Hoje tá pior do que nunca – resmungou Alice enquanto se sentava.

-É mesmo – disse Marlene ajudando Sissa a acomodar todos os seus pacotes ao lado da mesa – Compraram todos os presentes?

-Não – disseram as duas em uníssono.

-E você? – perguntou Sissa

-Que nada – disse Marlene dando um gole na sua cerveja amanteigada - só comprei o presente do meu bruxo secreto até agora, e sinceramente? Quase que eu desisto.

-Teve problemas? – perguntou Alice depois de pedir duas cervejas amanteigadas para o garçom que passava correndo.

-Se eu tive problemas? Há! Eu só rodei Hogsmeade inteira antes de achar um presente que preste.

-Hogsmeade tem tantas opções – disse Sissa brincando com o enfeite natalino da mesa – Essa pessoa deve ser importante pra você querer um presente tão perfeito.- completou sorrindo

-Não é que ela seja importante – corrigiu Marlene – É que eu não tinha idéia sobre o que dar para ela.

Alice e Sissa murmuram suas compreensões e logo as três estavam em silêncio. Até que Alice perguntou.

-Encontrou com a Lily ou com a Emy?

-Vi a Emy na Tropobelo moda magica e dei um esbarrão na Lily quando tava saindo da loja de artigos para quadribol.

-Na loja de quadribol? – perguntaram Alice e Sissa juntas novamente.

-É – confirmou a garota não dando importância para o assunto – Ela até me perguntou se era ali mesmo e se era seguro de se entrar.

-Quem perguntou isso? – uma voz feminina interrompeu a conversa. As três olharam, assustadas, ao mesmo tempo para a recém chegada que riu e continuou – Assustei vocês?

-Não, só que a gente não ouviu você chegar Emy – respondeu Sissa enquanto a amiga se sentava.

-Claro! Esse lugar nunca esteve tão cheio e barulhento como está hoje – disse se servindo de um gole da cerveja de Marlene – E a Lily?

-Não chegou ainda – respondeu Alice pegando as cervejas que chegavam ao mesmo tempo em que Emy pedia outra

-Vocês já almoçaram? – perguntou a garota

-Não – respondeu Marlene

-E tão esperando o que? – voltou a perguntar Emy

-Lily – responderam agora as três juntas

-Bom a Lily que me desculpe, mas eu to com muita fome pra esperar por ela – disse Emy se levantando e quando se virou, para pedir seu almoço no balcão, deu de cara com uma ruiva não muito feliz – Oi Lilizinha, amiga do meu coração – disse sem graça.

-Amiga do coração é? – perguntou sarcástica Lily enquanto se sentava – Conseguiram comprar todos os presentes? – perguntou se voltando para as outras.

-Algumas alguns, algumas todos – respondeu Emy por todas – Pronto já botamos a conversa em dia. Vamos comer! – dizendo isso ela se dirigiu para o balcão sem esperar que mais ninguém falasse alguma coisa

-Ela não muda – murmurou a ruiva – Consegui comprar só dois até agora – continuou quando a morena já estava fazendo o pedido e certamente não iria ouvir -o do bruxo secreto e o da Emy. E vocês? – perguntou se voltando para as outras

-Consegui comprar só o do meu Bruxo secreto – disse Marlene parecendo infeliz

-Comprei o do meu bruxo secreto e os de vocês, comprei também um pro meu tio pedindo desculpas por não ter ido visitá-lo e o da minha mãe – enumerava nos dedos Sissa – E agora de tarde eu vou comprar o do meu pai e do meu irmão.

-Comprei pra todo mundo lá em casa – falava Alice– do meu bruxo secreto já tá garantido, pra mãe do Frank e faltam mais alguns.

-Já até compra presentes pra sogrinha – disse Emy que chegava depois de fazer o pedido – É isso aí Alice, quanto mais cedo se conquista a sogra, mais cedo se casa com o filho!

-Emy e seus comentários sempre úteis – murmurou Lily – Já comprou todos os seus presentes?

-Aham! – confirmou a garota – Todinhos! Tenho a tarde toda livre!

-Tinha – disse Lily se levantando – Só comprei dois presentes até agora e preciso de ajuda para comprar os outros – dizendo isso ela foi comprar seu almoço seguida de Sissa, Alice e Marlene.

-Vai sonhando Lily! – gritou Emy indignada – Eu não vou com você! Você não pode me obrigar!

* * *

-E o que você acha dessa? – perguntava a ruiva quatro horas depois do almoço, mostrando uma blusa de um tamanho maior do que o dela para Emy ver – É bem bonita. 

-Você a sua irmã não usam o mesmo numero? – perguntou Emy segurando, além das suas sacolas, algumas de Lily também.

-Não – respondeu a ruiva se olhando no espelho com a blusa na frente do corpo – Porque?

-Se eu tivesse uma irmã, e fosse obrigada a comprar presentes de natal pra ela todo ano, como é o seu caso – respondia Emy – eu pelo menos compraria uma coisa que eu pudesse aproveitar também.

-Petúnia é mais alta e mais encorpada do que eu – disse Lily agora olhando algumas capas – Mas provavelmente ela nunca vai usar o presente que eu mandar pra ela. Então eu mando qualquer coisa – concluiu pegando uma capa azul escura e a botando sobre os ombros – O que você acha dessa capa?

-Pra Petúnia? – perguntou Emy surpresa

-Claro que não, pra Sissa.

-Perfeita.

-Segura - disse entregando a capa para amiga segurar – Só falta achar alguma coisa pra Petúnia e a gente pode ir embora.

-'Se tá abusando, né Lilian Evans? – perguntou ameaçadoramente Emy enquanto puxava pra si algumas sacolas que estavam caindo – Tá achando que eu sou burro de carga é? Pobre de mim...

-Pobre de_ mim_! – corrigiu Lily - Que não pode confiar na amiga nem pra me esperar pro almoço.

-Ah, Lily eu já pedi desculpas vai – resmungava a garota enquanto seguia a outra pela loja.

Elas estavam vendo alguns enfeites para o cabelo quando uma voz disse marotamente atrás delas.

-E nos encontramos de novo – Lily e Emy rapidamente se viraram e deram de cara com Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew – Tá me seguindo Evans?

-Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou a garota sem lhe dar muita atenção, mais concentrada nos enfeites de cabelo.

-Porque eu sou demais? Porque você não consegue parar de pensar em mim?

-Emy – Lily interrompeu o garoto

-O que foi? – perguntou a garota rindo da cara de Tiago

-Você acabou de perder seu posto de burro de carga – respondeu olhando maldosamente para Tiago e para Pedro.

* * *

-Então, você e o Pedrinho serviram de carregadores para a Emy e pra Evans – perguntava sarcástico Sirius depois de Tiago resmungar alguma coisa sobre o porque de ele e de Pedro chegarem acabados no castelo. 

-Não servimos de carregadores – corrigiu Tiago jogado na sua cama – Fomos cavalheiros e trouxemos um grande numero de sacolas e pacotes, para duas jovens que compram mais que toda a população de Hogwarts junta.

-Aquelas duas compram coisas demais – resmungou Pedro massageando suas costas – Quando elas disseram que já tinham terminado de comprar tudo o que precisavam e, eu e o Tiago já estávamos entulhados de embrulhos, elas começavam a parar em um monte de lojas pelo caminho e acabavam comprando mais um monte de coisas.

Sirius gargalhou, enquanto Remo balançava a cabeça rindo distraidamente.

-E eu e o Aluado que achamos ter ficado com a parte ruim trazendo as _nossas _compras pra cá, enquanto o Pontas e o Rabicho se divertiam desocupados no vilarejo... Tsc, tsc, tsc – fingiu indignação Sirius – Não se fazem mais marotos como antigamente... – concluiu rindo da cara assassina que Tiago lhe mandava

-É, vai rindo enquanto pode – disse Tiago puto enquanto Sirius segurava a barriga de tanto rir – Isso me deu pontos ao meu favor com Evans, as dores nas costas vão valer a pena.

-Já falei que não é assim que você vai conquistá-la Tiago – disse Remo. Quando Tiago o ignorou ele mudou de assunto – Amanhã o pessoal tá indo embora.

-É – concordou Sirius pensativo – Pelo que eu soube o castelo vai ficar bem vazio. A grifinória é a casa que vai ter mais gente nesse natal.

-É... – apoiou Tiago – Parece que até o Seboso vai pra masmorra que deve ser a casa dele.

Os quatro ficaram e silêncio por alguns minutos, e sem mais nem menos Tiago pulou de pé. Remo fechou os olhos e suspirou sabendo que o que temia iria acontecer.

-Vamos nos despedir dele Sirius? – perguntou o de cabelos bagunçados

-Concordo plenamente Pontas – apoiou rapidamente Sirius – Ele deve tá no salão principal, jantando agora. Você vem Rabicho?

Pedro não falou nada, só se levantou e se botou ao lado dos amigos chiando de excitação. Quando Tiago se virou para Remo para fazer a mesma pergunta que Sirius, o olhar que o lobisomem lhe mandou, respondeu tudo.

-Não precisa falar mais nada – disse Tiago parecendo ofendido – Fique aí com esses livros velhos que você prefere ler a ter a companhia dos seus amigos – concluiu dramático.

Remo olhou para os três parecendo compadecido até que suspirando fechou o livro que lia e disse:

-Tudo bem eu vou – quando Sirius e Tiago trocaram olhares cúmplices completou –Mas só vou pra acompanhar. Não vou fazer nada!

-Claro, Aluado. Claro – disse Sirius já se dirigindo à porta.

* * *

-Sinto muito pelo que o Potter e o Black fizeram aquele dia – dizia Marlene timidamente enquanto acompanhava David em direção as carruagens. 

-Tudo bem – fez pouco caso David – Eu conheço a fama daqueles dois, e você é amiga deles então não tem problema.

Eles ficaram em silêncio caminhando até a saída do castelo. Todos os alunos que passariam as férias fora do castelo já estavam de mala e cuia prontos para pegarem as carruagens e logo depois o trem de Hogwarts. Esse era o caso de David

-Pensei que você ia ficar esse natal no colégio – disse a garota assim que chegaram nos jardins.

-Eu ia – confirmou o garoto – Mas a minha mãe ficou doente e como a Alice vai ficar esse natal no colégio, meu pai tá pensando em passar o natal com os meus tios e faz questão que eu vá com eles. – quando viu a expressão triste da garota ao seu lado completou – Eu realmente queria ficar aqui esse ano – ela levantou o rosto e o encarou – Realmente queria – repetiu baixinho se aproximando da menina que começava a corar.

Sem que Marlene percebesse, ela tinha parado de respirar, inclinado à cabeça e fechado os olhos esperando que o grande momento chegasse, quando um berro masculino fez os dois se afastarem rapidamente.

-Ei Seboso! A gente te procurou ontem pra se despedir, mas você não foi jantar – dizia Tiago Potter enquanto levitava o dito cujo de cabeça para baixo.

-Você não pretendia partir sem se despedir não é – perguntou Black sarcástico.

Uma rodinha já se formava ao redor da cena, que já estava virando rotina, quando Marlene parou de prestar atenção se voltando para David que encarava tudo o que acontecia com um meio sorriso.

-Esse cara deve ter feito alguma coisa muito ruim na outra encarnação pra ter esses endiabrados no pé dele – disse o quintanista da corvinal.

-Sorte do Potter que a Lily não tá aqui pra ver isso – disse a garota.

David se virou pra ela e com um beijo no rosto se despediu

-Até mais Marlene – disse ele começando a andar em direção as carruagens

-Me escreve! – pediu a menina

-Claro! – respondeu o rapaz se virando e começando a andar de costas.

Quando ele esbarrou em algumas primeiranistas que estavam no caminho e as mesmas começaram a enxotá-lo, a garota sorriu balançando a cabeça. Ela se virou e começou a voltar para o castelo lançando um ultimo olhar para o rapaz, que pedia desculpas sorrindo mornamente para as meninas.

* * *

-BOM DIA! – berrou Emy, na manhã de 24 de dezembro, para suas colegas de quarto que ainda ressonavam profundamente – Bom dia! Bom dia! Bom dia! Está um maravilhoso dia! 

-Tá nevando – disse Sissa com o rosto inchado, depois de olhar para a janela.

-E hoje é véspera de natal! – disse Emy ainda de pijama, andando pelo quarto enquanto abria o cortinado de Alice e Marlene – É perfeito que esteja nevando! –quando por fim Emy ia abrir o ultimo cortinado que tinha sobrado fechado, o de Lily, o mesmo se abriu quando suas mãos o estavam quase tocando.

-Bom dia – disse a garota bocejando, se levantando e indo ao banheiro.

-Bom dia querida Lily – respondeu Emy – Está um maravilhoso dia você não acha?

Lily virou o rosto um pouco antes de entrar no banheiro, olhou para a janela e disse:

-Maravilhoso!

-Que horas são? – perguntou uma Marlene descabelada enquanto se sentava na cama.

-15 pras 10 – respondeu Emy começando a tirar seu pijama – Se arrumem e vamos descer para tomar café.

Quando as cinco chegaram no salão principal, encontraram a costumeira mesa única abrigando o diretor, os professores que ficaram no castelo e uma pequena quantidade de alunos. As cinco se sentaram uma ao lado da outra e começaram a tomar café, ouvindo Emy e Lily discutirem se iria nevar até de noite ou se a neve pararia de cair.

-Hoje é a revelação do nosso bruxo secreto não é? – perguntou Sissa interrompendo a conversa das duas. Emy ao ouvir as palavras 'bruxo secreto' assumiu um ar feliz e ansioso, Lily ao contrário, ficou quieta e concentrou toda a sua atenção no seu café.

-Sim! Mal vejo a hora pra ver quem me pegou, e quem pegou quem – disse a garota.

-Não deu pra descobrir não é? – perguntou Alice sorrindo

-A Lily fez um belo trabalho com aqueles feitiços – comentou Marlene

-Não podemos dizer para outra pessoa quem pegamos antes das dez de hoje e por isso não podemos trocar já que a outra pessoa não ficaria sabendo quem pegou e a gente não saberia quem pegou.

-Se querem minha opinião, eu acho que fui paranóica – disse Lily. Todas a olharam assombradas – O que?

-Você tá legal? – perguntou Emy

-Claro, só acho que exagerei com toda essa segurança

-Lily, a gente tá fazendo isso com os Marotos esqueceu? – perguntou Marlene

-Se você não tivesse feito isso provavelmente eles já saberiam quem pegou quem e pegariam quem eles quisessem pegar – disse Alice

Antes que Lily pudesse dizer alguma coisa Emy cortou.

-Agora isso não importa – disse a garota – Não deu nada errado e hoje à noite nós faremos uma revelação onde ninguém saberá quem pegou quem até a própria pessoa dizer.

-Isso aí – apoiou Sissa

-Só espero que o dia passe rápido e a gente acabe com isso de uma vez – disse Lily

E, parecendo atender o pedido da garota, o resto da manhã e da tarde passaram rápidos e frios. Na companhia dos Marotos, que depois de uma assustadora explosão no dormitório, desceram e, elas jogaram xadrez bruxo (Remo e Emy), snap explosivo (Pedro e Marlene), treinaram alguns feitiços ( Alice e Frank), leram (Lily e Sissa), fizeram guerras de neve (Tiago e Sirius) e ficaram no jardim sentido a calma neve cair. Tudo passou numa relativa e calma paz, tirando uma breve discussão de Tiago e Lilian, na qual o Maroto jogou uma bola de neve, de propósito, na ruiva e ela não ficou nada feliz com isso.

Oito horas as garotas subiram para se arrumarem e uma hora e meia depois foi a vez dos garotos. Dez em ponto quase todos estavam no salão comunal cada um com um embrulho, sentados em circulo esperando por Emy e por Lily que, incrivelmente, ainda não tinham descido. Quando as garotas chegaram Sirius não pode deixar de comentar:

-Já garotas? Pensei que nos dariam o ar de suas graças somente na manhã de natal – disse sarcástico

-Cala a Boca Sirius.

-Não enche Black – foram às respostas delas.

-Então... – disse Tiago quando as duas se sentaram – Quem vai ser o primeiro...?

-A Lily – disse Emy mesmo antes de Tiago terminar de perguntar.

-Porque eu? – perguntou a garota indignada

-Porque foi você quem teve todo o trabalho em preparar nossos pergaminhos com os nossos nomes e tudo mais.

-Mentira. – retrucou a ruiva – você só quer saber quem foi que eu peguei primeiro.

-Me mate por isso – fez pouco caso Emy

-Bom a Emy deu a idéia não? – interrompeu Frank

-Isso aí! – apoiou Lily

-E daí? – disse a morena, e antes que Lily começasse a discutir, Emy propôs.

-Par ou impar? – Lily revirou os olhos e ambas se levantaram e ficaram uma de frente para outra.

-Sou par – disse Lily

-Impar pra mim tá bom

-No três.Um... Dois... Três – nessa hora ambas botaram a mão pra frente. Lily tinha dois dedos em pé e Emy quatro

-Maravilha – disse a morena se sentando.

-Já resolveram? – perguntou Sirius

-A Lily vai começar – disse Emy

Lilian foi emburrada até a poltrona que ocupava, pegou o pacote belamente embrulhado que estava sobre ela e começou, ciente de que todos a olhavam ansiosos:

-Meu bruxo secreto é...-

-Espera – interrompeu Emy

-O que foi agora Emy? – se impacientou Marlene

-Ela tem que dar as características da pessoa antes de dizer pra gente adivinhar quem é – vendo a expressão duvidosa de todos e raivosa de Lily completou – É pra ficar mais divertido.

-Muito bem – começou Lily com a expressão contrariada – O bruxo que eu peguei é menino, tá no quarto ano e é da grifinória. – quando ela não falou mais nada Remo perguntou

-Só isso?

-Só – disse Lily presunçosa

-Não sei se você percebeu Evans, mas todos os garotos daqui são da grifinória e do quarto ano – disse Sirius.

-Me pediram características e eu as dei – disse Lily - querem que eu diga ou vão chutar

-É o Sirius? – perguntou Emy. Sirius olhou interessado para Lily e ela disse

-Não.

-Frank? – chutou Sissa

-Não

-Remo? – novamente Emy

-Não – nessa hora ela percebeu que Tiago já estava sorrindo com o canto da boca – A pessoa que eu peguei já percebeu que eu a peguei, vão continuar chutando ou eu posso falar?

-Não me diga que... – disse Emy que, somando o sorriso maroto de Tiago e a expressão nada feliz da amiga, concluiu – você pegou o... Tiago?

-Bingo! – disse a ruiva contrariada. Tiago se levantou e já foi com os braços abertos esperando sentir um maravilhoso abraço, mais tudo que sentiu foi uma caixa sendo pressionada contra seu estômago.- Nem em sonhos Potter – disse ela mantendo o garoto afastado com a caixa que era o presente dele.

-Puxa Evans nem um beijinho? – pediu marotamente. No mesmo momento em que Sirius começava a gargalhar e a garota passou por ele soltando um _"Hunf!"_ indignado, Tiago começou a abrir seu presente ansiosamente. Quando terminou seus olhos brilharam.

-Nossa, Evans valeu! – disse sincero, ainda observando seu presente. Sirius vendo a fascinação do amigo, se levantou e espiou pelo ombro do mesmo o que ele tinha ganhado, também ficando fascinado. Antes que Pedro, que estava se remoendo de curiosidade se levantasse pra ver o que era, o moreno falou pra todos ouvirem.

-Um Kit completo de tratamento para vassouras, com manual, óleo polidor, tesoura para a cauda e uma pinça que repara imperfeições, lascas e repõe farpas. – disse admirado Tiago –Lançamento mundial da Quadribox - completou, deixando todos admirados – Não sabia que você entendia dessas coisas Evans.

-Não entendo – confirmou a garota – Pedi ajuda pro vendedor e ele me disse que todo jogador de quadribol quer uma dessas, quando eu disse que você poderia já ter ele me garantiu que era lançamento e que se o garoto que fosse ganhar estudasse em Hogwarts ele ainda não o teria comprado, porque o Kit foi lançado em novembro.

-Acertou em cheio – confirmou Remo – Tiago tá falando sobre o lançamento desse Kit desde o terceiro ano.

-Tudo bem – disse Emy – Tiago sua vez

-Claro – falou Tiago ainda observando o kit. Ele o botou na sua poltrona e pegou o presente que iria dar – Bom, como a minha amiga Evans..., somos amigos agora não? – perguntou olhando para a ruiva que só rodou os olhos o fazendo rir – eu também peguei um garoto, do quarto ano, e da grifinória – antes que alguém pudesse reclamar ele falou – mas como eu não sou mau como ela eu dou mais três dicas. 1° Ele é um cara legal 2° ele é um cara estudioso 3° ele é um cara que tá afim de uma garota-

-É o Remo! – disse Emy quase berrando

-O que a faz pensar isso Emy? – perguntou Sirius sarcástico

-Uma palavra – disse a garota – começa com Si, termina com ssa

Todos riram, enquanto Remo e Sissa ficavam intensamente vermelhos.

-Não, não foi o Remo – disse Tiago terminando de rir – é um cara que ainda não é um maroto e que eu espero que depois desse presente seja – disse se encaminhando para Frank. Ambos apertaram as mãos e deram leves tapinhas nos ombros. O presente de Frank? Um kit completo da Zonko's _"Para infratores começarem a infragir"_ – Mas como eu sei que nosso amigo Frank é um cara muito bonzinho – completava Tiago depois que todos viram seu primeiro presente – e nunca vai usar esse Kit, eu também dou isso aqui – disse entregando ao amigo um embrulho que estava diminuído no seu bolso. Frank o abriu e sua expressão demonstrava que esse era o presente certo – Fiquei sabendo que você quer ser um auror então... – disse Tiago se fazendo de modesto.

-Valeu Tiago – disse Frank – _"Aurores e seus ofícios" _é um livro muito raro e que eu queria muito. Obrigado mesmo!

-Não foi nada – disse Tiago indo se sentar – Mas caso te bata um espírito rebelde, não se esqueça do kit, é o sonho de qualquer desordeiro – completou arrancando risadas de todos, nem Lily pode deixar de sorrir timidamente.

-Bom, dos quatro marotos com quem eu divido meu dormitório, meu bruxo secreto é o menos maroto de todos, e eu não sei direito por quem, mas pelo que a Alice me contou ele está apaixonado. Eu peguei o Remo – concluiu estendendo seu embrulho para o maroto que estava muito constrangido e vermelho.

Remo depois de agradecer pelos 'elogios' que o amigo lhe fez desembrulhou seu presente e viu que era um livro

-Tinha que ser um livro – se meteu Emy – vocês não tomam jeito

Antes que Frank pudesse dizer que qualquer coisa trocaria Remo o impediu.

-Não é um livro Emy – corrigiu – É _o _livro: _"Grandes Monitores de Hogwarts"_ – se voltou para Frank e perguntou: Como ficou sabendo que eu queria ser monitor?

-Bem, eu ouvi o Sirius e o Tiago comentarem algo como _"a desonra dos Marotos" _e a Lily me falou alguma coisa também. Espero que consiga.

-Obrigado Frank – agradeceu Remo – Pelo livro e pelo apoio.

-De nada cara – Frank se sentou e depois de Remo acomodar seu presente e pegar o pequeno pacote do seu bruxo secreto, ele pareceu ficar sem jeito, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Fala logo Remo – disse Alice – A ansiedade da Emy tá em brasa.

-É... bom, eu... peguei uma menina...

-Já é um começo Aluado – apoiou Sirius já tendo uma idéia de quem era.

-Ela é meiga, gentil, não tem problemas com os alunos das outras casas – dizia ele meio que ensaiado – Tem amigas muito boas, e apesar de sempre precisar de ajuda com as lições, nunca nos incomodamos com ela porque é sempre bom te-la por perto.

-Se fosse só pela "precisar ajudas com as lições" eu diria que é a Emy, mas o "meiga", "gentil" e "sempre bom ter ela por perto" excluem ela – comentou Lily

-Muito engraçado dona Lilian – reagiu Emy indignada, ao que Lily só lhe mandou um beijo

-Não, não é a Emy – Remo sorriu com a interação das duas e depois que todos ficaram em silêncio esperando a revelação, ele respirou fundo e disse – Eu peguei a Sissa.

A garota imediatamente corou, vendo o olhar que todos, mas principalmente que o olhar de Remo estava sobre ela. Enquanto ela se levantava, pegava o presente e dava um beijo na bochecha do garoto agradecimento, todos que participavam do Bruxo secreto soltavam "Huuummmm" malicioso.

Sissa abriu o pequeno envelope que era o seu presente, e lá dentro havia uma pequena e delicada caixa de jóias. Ela a pegou, ainda ciente de que todos olhavam pra ela, e a abriu. Dentro da caixa preta de veludo, brilhava uma pequena luz, era o pingente de um delicado colar de prata, que apesar de ser minúsculo, apresentava desenhos de estrelas por toda a sua extensão, O pingente, uma estrela de cinco pontas, brilhava irradiando uma luz clara e branca. Sissa olhou, maravilhada para o colar e depois para Remo.

-É a luz de Arinie, a estrela mais brilhante da constelação do lobo... espero que tenha gostado – disse ele sem jeito.

-Mui- Muito obrigado Remo – gaguejou a garota – Eu adorei e vou usá-la sempre – pra confirmar suas palavras, a garota tirou a corrente da caixa, puxou os cabelos e botou em si a delicada peça – Eu realmente... adorei – murmurou ela olhando para a corrente no seu pescoço e depois para o garoto que a deu.

-Uhr, uhr – limpou a garganta Sirius – Desculpe interromper o momento mas... – ignorando os olhares de censura de Emy, Lily, Marlene, Alice e até de Tiago ele prosseguiu - eu tô curioso pra ver quem me pegou, então podíamos andar com essa coisa.

-Claro – disse Sissa sem jeito. Ela pegou a grande caixa embrulhada que estava aos pés de sua poltrona e começou – Eu não conheço muito bem o bruxo que eu peguei, ele é um maroto e de todos é o mais quieto... depois do Remo – falou ela parecendo sem jeito na ultima parte – Eu não sabia o que comprar pra ele, mas como ele vivia na loja em que eu comprei o presente dele, eu espero que ele goste. – concluiu ela olhando para Pedro.

O garoto timidamente foi até ela e agradeceu logo abrindo, curioso, o seu presente em seguida. Era o kit gigante da Dedos de mel que vinha com tudo o que a loja tinha de bom, desde sapos de chocolate, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, penas de açúcar e muito mais. Vendo o olhar brilhante de Pettigrew, todos souberam que era o presente ideal para ele.

-A bruxa que eu peguei é muito bonita, boas nos estudos, e pelo que as amigas falam, muito espalhafatosa. Eu não sabia o que era isso e quando eu perguntei pros rapazes, eles me disseram que é uma pessoa maluca então... – finalizou ele olhando para Marlene.

-Maluca é? – perguntou ela para Sirius e Tiago que abafavam risadas, enquanto ela ia até o garoto. Agradeceu, pegou o presente e o abriu. Quando ela botou os olhos no dito cujo, o fato de ter sido chamada de maluca não importava mais, porque ela tinha acabado de ganhar um conjunto de poções para pintar o cabelo, com dez cores diferentes e um manual prático sobre como fazer tatuagens removíveis. Eufórica, ela agradeceu Pedro inúmeras vezes e teve que ser coagida a falar quem era seu bruxo secreto, já que ela estava por demais fascinada com um tribal desenhado no livro, e pelas cores das poções.

-Bom, depois de ter sido ameaçada, pelos meus amigos, para que eu fizesse essa declaração, eu não me sinto com muito humor para fazer piadinhas sobre quem eu peguei. É maroto, é galinha, é arruaceiro, é bonito e é um bom amigo...-

-Se a Evans já não tivesse me pego eu diria que era você McKinnon – interrompeu Tiago

-Muito engraçado Potter – disse a menina – Black! – chamou – Para de se fazer de tonto e vem me agradecer e pegar o seu presente – o garoto que estivera disfarçando até o momento perguntou com a expressão inocente

-Eu? Querida McKinnon, você me acha bonito? – perguntou o rapaz e antes que ela pudesse responder ele já o fazia por ela – Claro, claro. Quem não acha. Hei Pontas! – chamou. Quando Tiago tirou seu olhar de Lily e encarou o amigo, Sirius falou – Não ouvi nenhum bonito na sua descrição.

-Claro! Olha quem te pegou e olha quem _me _pegou – disse o rapaz fingido indignação.

-Para de enrolação e abre logo Sirius – disse Emy do lado do rapaz olhando a grande caixa que era o seu presente e estava no chão. Sirius se ajoelhou e começou a rasgar o bonito pacote. Dentro dele havia uma caixa de vidro do tamanho de um aquário, e dentro dela uma miniatura de um estádio de quadribol, e nele bonequinhos encantados, estavam parados formando dois times, um de frente pro outro parecendo esperar instruções. Quando Sirius olhou abobalhado para a garota que o dera ela disse:

-Vi ele na vitrina da Quadribox e achei que, como um viciado no esporte que é, você fosse gostar. Os bonequinhos recebem comandos de voz e jogam qualquer jogo que já tenha acontecido, desde a ultima final da copa mundial de quadribol até os joguinhos que vocês jogam nas férias. Gostou?

Depois de terem jogado um pouco de água fria no rapaz e o convencido de que não havia sido um sonho, tiveram que esperar os inúmeros agradecimentos e elogios que o garoto fizera a Marlene. Mas calmo e com um olho ainda no seu presente, que agora era observado por Tiago e praticamente idolatrado por Pedro, Sirius começou a falar.

-A minha Bruxa secreta é muito legal, inteligente e infelizmente comprometida – todos o olharam esperando e ele perguntou – Não vão tentar adivinhar?

-Nenhuma garota aqui é comprometida Black – disse Lily

Remo poderia jurar que viu Tiago murmurando _"Por enquanto Evans..." _pra si mesmo, mas resolveu deixar par lá

-E a Alice e o Frank são o que? – perguntou fingido inocência – Pelo que eu soube ela até manda presentes para a mãe dele, se isso não ter um comprometimento então eu não sei o que é.

-Eu e o Frank somos só amigos Sirius – disse a garota se levantando vermelha – Eu gosto muito da mãe dele, por isso mando presentes – concluiu sendo abraçada pelo rapaz

-Claro Alice, claro – disse ele lhe entregando o presente – Abra! Tenho certeza que vai gostar.

A garota fez como ele disse e até Lily teve que confessar que era impossível não gostar daquele presente. Uma réplica do sistema solar que se movia lentamente, de acordo com Sirius, se movia junto com o verdadeiro. As peças brilhantes refletiam nos olhos de Alice e repetindo a cena que Sirius tinha feito minutos antes, ela o agradeceu inúmeras vezes.

Depois dos agradecimentos, a garota, finalmente, largou o que ganhou e pegou o presente do seu Bruxo secreto. Ela, com o presente nas mãos, parou na frente de Lily e de Emy.

-Tá na cara que eu peguei uma das duas – começou ela – e como as duas são totalmente diferentes, tanto fisicamente, quanto mentalmente, ficaria muito na cara se eu desse as características, então eu vou dizer de uma vez. Emy, você é minha bruxa secreta.

Sorrindo e nem um pouco surpresa, Emy abraçou a amiga e pegou a caixa enlaçada que ela lhe estendia. Ela tirou a tampa e quando viu seu conteúdo se encantou

-Ah! Alice, como você sabia que eu queria um desses, onde você conseguiu isso? Em Hogsmeade?

-Minha mãe comprou e me mandou hoje de manhã – respondeu ela – Você teria visto se não estivesse no sétimo sono.

-Muito lindo – dizia Emy nem ouvindo a amiga – Ai, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada – dizia abraçada há uma roupa preta.

-Mostra o que é Emy – disse Lily tirando os pés da sua poltrona e se sentando na ponta da mesma bem próxima da Emy. Quando a morena fez o que lhe foi pedido, Lily também se animou – Que lindo!

-Maravilhoso – concordava Emy – Já disse obrigada Alice?

-Já sim não se preocupe

-Você vai usar isso aí? – perguntou Sirius quando conseguiu identificar que o pano preto que a menina abraçava era um vestido. Curto e parecendo ser de um tecido que se colava no corpo, o vestido não tinha alças e embaixo do quadril alguns bicos na saia davam um ar elegante no vestido... mas mesmo assim curto.

-Não, vou guardar na geladeira – disse Emy sarcástica – Claro que vou usar né Sirius!

-O que é uma geladeira? - perguntou o rapaz para Tiago, enquanto Emy guardava seu mais novo Donna Karen, de volta na caixa. Tiago simplesmente balançou a cabeça e levantou os ombros. Ignorando os dois, Emy pegou seu embrulho e foi até Lily.

-Para a mais esquentada, inteligente, bonita, amiga e ruiva de Hogwarts – disse estendendo o presente. Lily a olhou desconfiada, todos aqueles elogios não eram normais. Ela se levantou agradeceu e pegou o pequeno embrulho, Quando ela o abriu e leu o titulo Hogwarts e Hogsmeade inteiros puderam ouvir:

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO EMILY LAWRENCE?!?

* * *

-O natal esse ano foi diferente não foi? – perguntava Emy deitada na sua cama para Lily, deitada na cama ao lado. Sissa, Alice e Marlene já dormiam profundamente. 

-Foi sim – respondia Lily olhando para a pulseira em seu pulso, o 'verdadeiro' presente. Ela era dourada e delicada e na plaquinha que ficava no meio da pulseira o nome _"Lilian Evans"_ brilhava de acordo com os movimentos da garota. Do outro lado da mesma placa a frase _"De sua eterna amiga, Emy" _ficava em contato com a pele da ruiva.

-Diferente bom ou diferente ruim? – continuou Emy

-Diferente bom – respondeu Lily pousando seu olhar no presente de 'brincadeirinha', um livro intitulado _"Como controlar a bruxa raivosa que há em você"_

-Mesmo com os Marotos? – perguntou sorrindo

-Mesmo com os marotos – confirmou a ruiva depois de um suspiro de resignação.

-Boa noite Lil

-Boa Noite Emy

* * *

: total mentira, nós inventamos a estrela e não temos idéia se a constelação é real. 

**N/A**

_We wish you a merry Christmas _

_We wish you a merry Christmas _

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year!!!_

Feliz Natal pra todo mundo!!!

São os sinceros votos das Witches!

E pra comemorar essa maravilhosa data, nós fizemos um capitulo super, ultra, mega, e põe mega nisso 23 paginas e meia do Word, especial pra vocês! Gostaram de quem pegou quem? Odiaram? Acharam que deveria ser diferente? Nos mande sua opinião, ela é muito importante para nós

**Sobre o capitulo:** Gostaram do Bruxo Secreto? Nós estamos muito ansiosas pra ouvir a opinião de vocês sobre esse fato. A lily realmente pegou o Tiago, teve gente que ficou entre ele e o Sirius, teve gente que acertou de cara e teve gente que não mandou review e deixou a gente triste. BUÁÁÁÁ!!!

**Próxima atualização: ???? **Só Deus sabe... Da pra intender né? Eu e a bruna vamos pra MESMA praia (o inferno) e como na casa de praia não tem computador (infelizmente) nós realmente não sabemos quando vamos postar mas... nós vamos fazer o possível pra deixar o próximo capitulo semana que vem lá pela Quarta ou Quinta mas... não garanto nada.

Época de férias né galera? Mas esse capitulo da pra suprir até o ano que vem não é?

**Agradecimentos:**

**Silverghost: **Pois é a Lily pegou o Tiago... no começo nós realmente não queríamos, porque ia ficar muito clichê, mas nós não resistimos...**vamos arder no mármore do inferno** mas esperamos que tenho gostado desse capitulo também e que continue postando. Bjos, Feliz Natal e caso não venha novos capítulos... Feliz ano Novo.

**Marmaduke Scarlet: **Primeiramente que bom que você gostou da fic a ponto de deixar um rewiew ... e como você pode ver a Lily pegou o Tiago, realmente coitado ainda vai passar por tantos foras, por tantos planos fracassados... ops falei o que não devia... bjos Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano novo.

**Aluada-Digrin: **Que bom que você esta gostando da fic, ficamos MUITO honrada, e... aquela história do balaço realmente foi realmente má, terminar o cap e não responder o mistério... mas não se preocupe tudo vai ser resolvido só que... bem mais pra frente... talvez nem nessa fic, numa continuação dela... sinto muito mesmo, mas ao longo dessa caminhada vai acontecer novos mistérios e espero que você continue comentando. Bjos, Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo.

**Drika: **Que bom que você gostou daquele cap espero que goste desse também mesmo que a Lily tenha pego o Tiago... Me desculpe mas eu não pude resistir e fui obrigada a fazer a Lily pegar ele... mil chibatadas para nós, hó ...e o mistério do Balaço será resolvido mas... não em breve... mas ao todo espero que tenha gostado...bjos Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo.

**MaH ClArInHa: **Que bom que você ta gostando da fic, estamos muito lisonjeada e realmente esse bruxo secreto deu o que falar, huahuahau, bom continue comentando, bjos, Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo.

Bom agora até... a próxima atualização...

Deixem reviews e Feliz natal e Feliz Ano novo.


	9. 8 Eu quero essa Garota

Desculpa a demora e o capitulo pequeno galera!

**Capitulo 8: Eu quero essa Garota!**

-Porque que as férias passam tão rápido e as aulas passam tão devagar hein? – perguntou Emy para as amigas, enquanto elas estavam indo para o salão principal depois que tiveram as aulas da manhã de segunda feira.

-Infortúnios da vida Emy – respondeu Marlene suspirando

-Eu e a Alice vamos começar a estudar hoje à tarde para os exames finais – falou Lilian quando elas estavam entrando no enorme salão – Querem vir com a gente?

-Eu quero – pediu Sissa – preciso de múltiplas revisões em poções pra poder passar esse ano.

-Quando estiver faltando um mês pros exames eu começo a estudar com vocês – se pronunciou Marlene

-Quando estiver faltando uma semana eu começo a estudar com vocês – falou Emy mansamente

-E a história volta a se repetir – murmurou Sissa pra si quando as cinco se sentaram e Lily e Emy começaram a discutir sobre a preguiça de Emy em querer estudar pros exames em cima da hora e a paranóia de Lily por querer estudar quando ainda faltavam dois meses para os mesmos

-Eu vi você falando com o David no café hoje – disse Alice para Marlene – Alguma novidade?

-Ele perguntou se eu não queria ir no próximo passeio a hogsmeade com ele – respondeu sem jeito

Imediatamente Lily e Emy pararam de discutir ao ouvir essa sentença. Todas as quatro estavam com sua atenção fixa na garota de cabelos pretos.

-E o que você respondeu? – perguntou Emy o que se passava pela cabeça de todas, quando a garota ficou em silêncio.

-Eu disse que ia ver... – respondeu vagamente

-Porque você respondeu isso? – perguntou Lily, ignorando a expressão horrorizada que Emy fazia ao seu lado, a cara de espanto de Sissa e a face confusa de Alice.

-Desde que começaram as visitas ao vilarejo no nosso terceiro ano – começou a responder a garota mexendo na comida em seu prato com o garfo – a gente vai sempre juntas. Nunca levamos ninguém, garoto ou garota. A Emy nunca levou os namorados dela-

-Ficantes – interrompeu a morena

-A Lily nunca aceitou sair com nenhum garoto que pede, mas se aceitar, com certeza não vai levar ele pra hogsmeade – continuava a garota – Os únicos garotos que nos fazem companhia lá são o Frank, o Remo e vez ou outra o resto dos marotos.

-A Emy nunca levou um dos namorados dela lá-

-_Ficantes_

-Porque ela sabe que nada é sério. Eu nunca levaria um garoto lá, pra ficar com a gente, até ter certeza que é sério. O Remo e o Frank são questão de tempo – Lily ignorou a vermelhidão de Sissa e a _"Eu e o Frank somos só amigos" _de Alice e continuou – E o David, com todo a certeza é sério.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Marlene

-Ele é corvinal não é? – perguntou brincando – Todos os corvinais passam boa parte do tempo na biblioteca, assim como eu.

-Mas se eu for com ele – disse hesitante – nada mais vai ser como antes...

Lilian abriu a boca pra falar, mas Emy foi mais rápida.

-Se não for você – disse ela – será outra de nós.

-Cedo ou tarde – começou Lily – nós cinco levaremos alguém pra hogsmeade também. Teremos outros compromissos e não poderemos ficar tão juntas e unidas como estamos agora, mas isso não quer dizer que deixaremos de ser amigas.

-O David é muito legal e gentil Marlene – se pronunciou Sissa – se você estava esperando o cara certo pra levar pra hogsmeade e passar o dia com você e algum tempo com as suas amigas, esse é o cara.

Lily, Emy e Sissa olharam para Alice, esperando que ela contribuísse com a conversa dando sua opinião. A garota, percebendo os olhares, engoliu o que tinha na boca e tentando parecer séria disse:

-Ele é meu primo, ele é legal e bonito e se vocês se casarem você vai fazer parte da minha família. O que mais você pode querer?

As cinco começaram a rir e Marlene se recompondo primeiro se levantou e disse animada:

-Eu vou lá falar com ele, obrigado meninas. – e saiu andando rápido em direção a mesa da corvinal, mas precisamente para o lugar em David estava.

-Qual o motivo da pressa? – perguntou Sirius para as garotas assim que se sentou ao lado de Emy. Marlene tinha esbarrado nele quando foi para a mesa da Corvinal.

-Nada de importante – disse Emy, enquanto o restante dos marotos se sentavam à mesa – Só mais um caso de amor resolvido.

-Falando em caso de amor – disse Sirius baixinho pra ela, enquanto apontava para Lily e Tiago, que tinha se sentado do lado da ruiva – você não ia ajudar o Pontas, com a ruiva?

-Qual é a desses apelidos hein?

-Não tente fugir do assunto.

Ela suspirou

-Não consegui pensar em nada...

-Então é melhor começar a botar essa cabecinha pra funcionar – disse Sirius quando ouviu Lilian dizer _"Sai pra lá Potter!"_ um pouco alto– Antes que um dos dois saia machucado.

Emy com a boca cheia só levantou os ombros.

-Vou à biblioteca dar uma ultima revisado no meu trabalho de poções – disse Lilian pegando a mochila e deixando o almoço quase intacto

-Meu trabalho tá completo Evans, se quiser eu te empresto – disse Tiago vendo ela guardar alguns livros que não deveriam caber dentro da mochila já cheia.

-Prefiro eu mesma fazer meus trabalhos Potter – respondeu a garota – Vejo vocês na aula – dizendo isso saiu.

-Me espera Lily – pediu Sissa também pegando sua mochila e seguindo a ruiva – Vou com você, meu trabalho ficou horrível.

-Ela sai de propósito ou é por que precisa mesmo? – perguntou o maroto vendo as duas garotas saírem de salão.

-As duas coisas – respondeu Emy. Tiago se virou pra ela confuso e ela tratou de explicar – O trabalho dela, para os parâmetros dela, realmente não tá completo mas ela podia terminar ele hoje a tarde ou amanhã visto que nossa próxima aula de poções só é amanha de tarde. Mas com você aqui ela tem uma desculpa pra terminar ele mais cedo, visto que enquanto ela arruma o trabalho você fica longe dela.

-Você é animadora Emy – disse Tiago depois da explicação

Ela mandou um beijo pra ele e começou a arrumar a mochila pra sair também.

-Trabalho pra completar? – perguntou Sirius sarcástico

-Não, eu ainda não fiz o trabalho e vou aproveitar que a Lily tá ajudando a Sissa pra pegar alguma coisa também. Até a aula!

* * *

-É crueldade botar dois tempos de História da Magia numa quinta quando a gente tá cansado das aulas de segunda, terça e quarta – disse Pedro bocejando já no começo da primeira aula com o Professor Binns

-É crueldade ter dupla de História da Magia em qualquer dia – concordou Sirius – Certo Pontas?

Mas Tiago não respondeu. Estava ocupado demais observando uma certa ruiva que estava sentada numa das primeiras carteiras da sala ao lado de uma sonolenta Emy, que mal conseguia segurar a pena. Lilian escrevia calmamente num pergaminho, parecendo ser a única pessoa da sala, fora Remo, que estava prestando atenção na aula. Nem Alice, nem Frank, que costumavam acompanhar os dois, estavam prestando atenção nas monótonas palavras do professor, e os Lufa-Lufas estavam bem piores do que os Grifinórios.

-Certo Pontas?!? – perguntou Sirius mais alto interrompendo os pensamentos do amigo

-Concordo – disse ele dando um pulo

-No mundo da Lua? – perguntou Remo já sabendo em que lua ele estava

-Quem não está no mundo da lua numa aula como essa? – disse ele tentando disfarçar

-Bom, eu vou pro _meu_ mundo da lua agora – disse Sirius se ajeitando na cadeira – Então não me interrompam – concluiu se preparando para tirar um cochilo.

-Digo o mesmo – disse Pedro imitando o amigo

-Não mesmo Rabicho – cortou Remo –Você precisa prestar atenção na aula se quiser tirar um Aceitável pra passar de ano

Ouvindo Pedro resmungar e Remo falando das notas que o mesmo precisava tirar, Tiago voltou a sua observação. Ainda estava bastante frio, e quase todos na sala estavam usando capas, incluindo seu objeto de atenção. Tiago vira poucas vezes Lilian sem a capa, muito bem passada, do colégio. Era raro ver a garota sem o uniforme completo, as únicas vezes em que ele viu ela só com a camisa e a saia e sem o suéter e a capa, eram no trem a caminho de Hogwarts e... naquele dia.

Ele sentiu o rosto ficar quente, quando se lembrou da noite em que ele e Sirius entraram escondidos no dormitório das garotas. Tudo o que ouviram lá foi muito útil e esclarecedor... e tudo que viram também.

A quentura no rosto ficou mais forte e ele balançou a cabeça com força, pra não fazer papel de idiota. Realmente os acontecimentos daquela noite serviram pra alguma coisa. Pelo menos pra duas. Sirius deixou de pensar que a Emy ainda era aquela menininha do primeiro ano, que ficava fascinada com cada mágica que eles faziam, e se tornara uma garota. Uma garota muito bonita na opinião dos rapazes, e isso não fez muito bem pro ego superprotetor do Almofadinhas, já que até pouco tempo atrás ele pensava que os garotos de Hogwarts tratavam Emy como um rapaz. Descobrir o contrário só aumentou a paranóia de que algum garoto galinha chegasse perto dela.

"_Como se ele fosse um santo."_ Pensou olhando para o amigo que começava a babar em cima do livro que servia de travesseiro.

A outra coisa. Bem... Tiago voltou a olhar para Lilian. O rosto dela estava escondido pelo lençol de cabelos vermelhos, que por algum milagre estavam soltos, e caiam quando ela se inclinava para escrever. Emy falou alguma coisa pra ela, que levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

Tiago perdeu o fôlego nessa hora. Era raro ver ela sorrir dessa maneira. Normalmente ela ficava séria ou concentrada em alguma leitura. Quando ela sorria os olhos verdes brilhavam e o rosto todo parecia se iluminar. Ela ficava, por incrível que pareça, mais bonita ainda.

Fechando a boca, que ele não lembrava de ter aberto, e ignorando a expressão curiosa de Remo, Tiago pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, molhou a ponta da pena na tinta e escreveu algumas palavras. Depois usando o vingardium ele levitou o papel até a frente dela, que voltara a escrever mas que se ergueu, confusa, quando sentiu alguma coisa cutucando sua cabeça.

Ela pegou o pergaminho dobrado e olhou de um lado para outro procurando ver quem mandara ou se não era pra ela. Ela não viu Tiago, porque ele estava no fundo da sala, mas se virou imediatamente pra ele depois que leu o conteúdo do pergaminho. Sua expressão não era das melhores.

* * *

"_Que audácia!"_ pensou a ruiva ignorando as perguntas que Emy fazia ao seu lado.

Ela pegou o pedaço de pergaminho que estava meio amassado botou sobre a mão, e de um ângulo em que Tiago pudesse ver ela murmurou um encantamento que transformou a mensagem do garoto em cinzas, mas que não machucou a mão dela.

Ela se voltou pra frente e batendo uma mão na outra pensou consigo _"Espero que isso tenha respondido a pergunta... proposta... aquela coisa que aquele idiota me mandou"_

-Lily Evans, vai me dizer o que ele queria ou não – perguntou Emy já impaciente ao seu lado.

-Nada que valha a pena ser mencionado

-Claro que vale a pena ser mencionado – exasperou-se ela – Se não valesse a pena ser mencionado, você não teria corrido o risco de ser posta pra fora pelo professor por fazer um feitiço de chamas numa sala cheia de livros!

-Ele me pediu pra sair de novo! – sussurrou/gritou a ruiva

-E por que você ficou tão brava com isso – perguntou Emy não entendendo – Era só responder não e deu. Não precisava incendiar a carta do coitado

-Acredite de coitado ele não tem nada – disse Lily – E ele não me pediu simplesmente pra sair, ele fez parecer que estava me dando a chance de se redimir por não ter aceitado da outra vez. Um babaca!

-Um completo babaca – sussurrou Emy enquanto a amiga ainda xingava o garoto

* * *

-O que você escreveu pra ela ficar tão furiosa? – Remo perguntou vendo que Lily parecia soltar fumaça pelos ouvidos.

-Eu só perguntei se ela queria sair comigo – respondeu Tiago inocentemente

-Tem certeza que foi só isso?

-Claro! – vendo o olhar que o outro lhe mandava completou – Eu perguntei se ela tinha caído em si e se queria sair comigo...

-Seu idiota

-Não precisa ofender

-Seu grande idiota! – Tiago cruzou os braços em birra – Se você quer realmente conquistar ela não é desse jeito que vai conseguir.

-De que jeito então, o Mago das Mulheres?

-A Lily não é como as outras Tiago – disse ele calmamente – Não é com a sua beleza, ou suas notas altas, ou sua habilidade no quadribol que você vai conseguir sair com ela.

-Então como eu faço pra convencer aquela cabeça dura a sair comigo? – perguntou ele puxando os cabelos e deixando eles ainda mais bagunçados

-Você é tão cabeça dura quanto ela. – disse o lobisomem – Pense em alguma coisa.

-Que grande ajuda eu tenho – resmungou Tiago – Primeiro a Emy me diz pra me virar e agora você. Hunf!

* * *

'Lilian Evans 

_14 anos_

_Nascida em_: 19 de setembro

_Filha de Trouxas_

_Melhor matéria: Feitiços_

_Pior matéria: Transfiguração_

_Sem registros de romances anteriores_

_Futuro profissional: em duvida_

_Quadribol: acha legal, mas não jogaria por ser violento_

_Medo físico: altura _

_Medo psicológico: reprovar de ano_

_Desejo atual: ser eleita monitora no quinto ano_

_Desejo para o futuro: morar sozinha e ter uma carreira de sucesso_

_Família: pai e mãe gente fina, mas tem uma irmã maluca que odeia bruxos._

O que procura num homem: tudo o que Tiago Potter não é!' 

Depois de ler a ultima linha Tiago olhou torto para a garota que estava na sua frente. Emy deu um sorrido sem graça e disse:

-Palavras da própria Lilian

-Mentira

-Tudo bem é mentira, mas o carinha que ela tava descrevendo era o completo anti-você.

-Eu sei... – murmurou ele se lembrando de uma certa noite

-Como você pode saber? – perguntou a garota desconfiada

-Esquece – desconversou ele – Isso é tudo que você pode me dar?

-O resto é por sua conta. Tenho que ir, boa sorte!

-Valeu Emy – disse à garota assim que ela se virou e saiu do salão comunal

Tiago voltou a sentar do lado dos outros marotos que observavam a cena curiosos.

-O que foi que ela te deu? – perguntou Sirius

-Meu passaporte para o coração de Lilian Evans – disse jogando o pergaminho para o outro ler

-Eu não sabia que ela tinha medo de altura – murmurou Sirius enquanto lia o pergaminho

-Vivendo e aprendendo caro Almofadinhas.

-O que você vai conseguir com essas informações Pontas? – perguntou Remo, quando começou a ler.

-Primeiro se observa e se conhece a área de ataque, depois se bola um plano sem falhas e por ultimo se ataca– disse ele com um brilho estranho nos olhos

-Qual é o plano sem falhas? – perguntou Sirius, observando algumas quintanistas que estavam estudando numa mesa próxima

-Eu ainda estou na parte de observação

-E depois o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Remo

-Ainda preciso de mais informações!

-E como vai você vai consegui-las – Remo o único que pareci prestar atenção voltou a perguntar

Tiago ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, olhando fixamente para algum ponto do chão e de um pulo disse;

-Com a McGonagoll

-Com a McGonagoll ?!?

-Vocês estão olhando para o mais novo futuro estudante de Estudo dos Trouxas de Hogwarts

* * *

**N/A:**

Sentimos muito pela demora galera! E sentimos mais ainda pelo capitulo pequeno. Mas é praticamente impossível para mim e para Lala mantermos um cronograma quando estamos de férias, ou é eu que estou viajando ou é ela.

Bom vamos aos comentários...

**Aluada-Digrin: **Realmente o presente que a Emy deu pra Lily tem tudo a vê com ela... E a Lily tentando entrar nos lugares "proibidos"... só ela mesmo... Bom obrigadinha pela rewiew... Bjos e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também e desculpe pela demora.

**Gaby: **Que bom que você gostou da fic... espero que goste desse capitulo mesmo sendo curto e sem muitas emoções... bjos

**Adriana Black:** Que bom que você também gostou desse capitulo, e o presente da Lily é perfeito pra ela... E desculpa a demora e o capitulo pequeno... Bjos

**Mil Black: **Que bom que você gostou da fic... e mil desculpas pala demora... continue mandando rewiew... bjos

Bom gente sinto novamente informar mas infelizmente nós não temos data prevista para a próxima atualização... A Lala vai acampar e eu vou pra praia mas assim que der nós postamos o capitulo. Bjos a todos que mandaram rwiews e que acompanham essa fic.

BYE!!!


End file.
